


Avengers Need A Personal Assistant

by anZt10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Best Friends, Bruce Banner Returns After Avengers: Age of Ultron, Civil War may not happened, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Male-Female Friendship, My First Fanfic, New York City, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tagging as I go, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mention of Melinda May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 54,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anZt10/pseuds/anZt10
Summary: Anna Evans was one of SHIELD best field agent. But something bad happened and she is not capable anymore on field task. Coulson moved her to administration work, until a better offer come from Tony Stark.(WARNING: very slow build! I'm trying my best since this is my first work on English, but I promise it's getting better every chapter, and I'm really sorry for any grammar mistakes)*Disclaimer* All of the characters except original are not mine. They all belong to MARVEL. I do not receive any profits from this work.This is an English version of Working With The Avengers (written in Indonesian).





	1. Accident on The Lab

*KABOOM*

An explosion is heard from SHIELD lab at The Playground. It was caused by minor accident so it wasn’t too loud.

“ANNA! What have you done this time??” Fitz walks in to the lab while screaming in panic. Jemma follows behind him.

Anna couldn’t say anything; she put her “I’m Sorry” face on. She feels guilty for blowing up Fitz-Simmons’ experiment. They experimented on some unidentified material found on deep jungle of Amazon last week.

“I’m so sorry, Fitz, I didn’t mean to make it explode, it…  just happened” Anna said while trying to put down the fire on the table

“Nothing is –just happened- Anna!” Fitz keep screaming to Anna’s face, trying to save any file that still can be saved.

“I’m sorr…”

“Ah save it, just get out, go practice with Daisy or May, maybe they can kick your ass for me.” Fitz rubbing his head, suddenly he got a serious headache.

“Fitz! That’s rude. Besides, we can re-do the experiment;  we haven’t use all the materials, right? It’s not that hard, Anna, don’t you worry” said Jemma calmly.

“No, Fitz is right. I deserve it, Jem. I’m really sorry, guys”

Anna walks out of the lab, cleaning dirt from the explosion on her clothes. She looks back and sees Jemma trying to calm Fitz down, rubbing his back. Accident like that often happened since Anna joined them on the lab three months ago. Anna feels like it’s time to ask Coulson to transfer here to work in another section. Anywhere but not the lab, one more accident like that, Fitz could kill her instantly.

After cleaning herself, Anna is heading to the gym, usually May or Daisy will be there if they’ve not been assigned to any mission.

“Hey, Anna, where are you going?  I want to talk to you. Got time?”

Anna turns her head back, “Hey, Coulson, I’m heading to the gym to practice with Daisy or May“.

“May is at the hangar. You blew up the experiment again, huh?” Oh, Coulson do knows everything.

“Yeah, I did. Well, you know me. Give me HYDRA or Watchdog and I can beat them easily, but lab work? Big no no.”

 “You asked for it yourself, remember? Because paperwork is _incredibly boring_ ,” Coulson give Anna a thin smile.

“Yeah, I did,” Anna is embarrassed. Coulson quoted her words perfectly.

Anna was an expert on martial arts and weaponry, even May admitted that Anna was better than her. Daisy, let alone her inhuman ability, sometimes had to give up if practicing with Anna. Without Captain’s serum, her power and stamina is unbelieveable. She’s one of the SHIELD’s best field agents (but still nothing compared to Black Widow).

Unfortunately, it all had to change seven months ago. A rescue mission had gone wrong. From 24 hydra hostages (7 scientists plus their family), SHIELD could only save less than half and the biggest regret is some of the casualties were children.

That mission was supposed to never happen because there were not enough of field agents available and lack of information regarding the situation. But SHIELD was forced to act by many side, so there you go, Anna was one of agents involved. HYDRA managed to kill most of the hostage right before SHIELD was arrived. Best guess is there was a mole inside SHIELD, but it’s never proven.

Even though Tony Stark himself came to aid, maybe it was Fury who asked him, it was too late. Anna could only save 2 children, one of them was critical and then died on her arms, one of them survived but become an orphan. She took a big hit. The shadow of wounded and scared children asking to be saved kept haunting her. Almost every day in a month and a half since that day, she continued to have a nightmare. She hit the rock bottom. Fitz-Simmons tried to give her some drugs to reduce the nightmare but failed.  Anna kept locking herself in her room for most of time.

Her physical condition also dropped hard. Anna barely ate, once she did, she threw all the food out. It was like her body rejected any kind of nutrition. Once she practiced with May, she had to be sent to ER and stayed on the hospital for over a week.

Until finally Coulson and Anna herself decided she needed to stand down as a field agent. She is a strong person, inside and out. She realized completely that she couldn’t stay this way. She had to live, rise up, get herself ready to save others again.

So here she is, end up with the most boring yet the safest job in the intelligence agency, PAPERWORK! Three months ago, she asked Coulson to transfer her to lab, who knows she could learn science from Fitz-Simmons, she always had this curiosity about what makes science so interesting to Fitz-Simmons. But after several accidents on the lab, thanks to her, she thought it would be better if she back on the paperwork, at least paper can’t blow themselves up, right.

“So what can I do for you?” Anna asked

“Let’s talk in my office,” reply Coulson

_It seems serious. Wait. He won’t have the heart to fire me, right?_ Anna speaks to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already prepared 4 more chapters, but let's see how things go from here.  
> What do you think? Good, bad, really bad??  
> Let me know, thank you!


	2. Practicing With Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never thought the Avengers need a personal assistant"

“YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT???” Anna instantly screams at Coulson after hearing what he said.

“Hey, no need to freak out. It’s just a temporary, until they found a new person to handle the job. Besides, you already know what they’re doing, so it’s not supposed to be that difficult, and you won’t be so reckless there so you blow something up, it will be too risky, right?” Anna knows exactly what Coulson means, Dr. Banner.

“Let me get this straight. YOU want ME, to be THE AVENGERS’ personal assistant? You know I hate paperwork, right??”

“I know that, but this is not just about paperwork, more like handling their schedule and preparing their needs, something like that. Hey, I never do the personal assistant thing, so I can’t give you the full description. If you take this job, you will stay at the tower, Stark said he has a lot of empty rooms there”.

“ THE TOWER? Avengers Tower?” Anna begins to show her interest on this new job.

Coulson nod his head.

We talk about the Avengers after all: The captain, the billionaire, the god, and the hulk. It’s a big lie if Anna wasn’t interested on working with them. She never met them personally, except for Tony Stark, and it was in a really bad condition.

“So, they still live in the tower, huh? I thought after Ultron they all move to the new facility,” Anna said.

“Yes, they still live there. Only mostly their meetings were held on the compound, so I think the tower is mostly empty all the time,”

Anna humming a quiet “hmm”

“So, you want to take this job or not? Because you don’t, I can offer this job to someone else. There are a lot of girls on administration who wouldn’t say no to working with the Avengers.”

“I take it!” Anna smile widely. “I take it, Coulson, when can I start?”

“Hold on there, tiger. Let me talk to Fury first. Perhaps you will be contacted by one of Stark’s staff.”

“Okay. Coulson, they still don't know that you're alive, do they?” asked Anna.

"Nope, and we like to keep it that way. Even though Romanoff and Barton like to pay us a visit, Fury is able to keep them away from our section."

"Okay," reply Anna. She is always amazed that Fury can keep a lot of secret in his life.

“You may dismiss.”

Before walking out the door, Anna turns her head to Coulson.

“Hey, Coulson. Why me?”

“You’re the best I’ve got, Anna, and if it can make your day better, Fury said that Stark chose you himself.”

Anna is astonished. She has absolutely no idea why Stark chose her. But Coulson was right; this just made her day so much better, to know that she is able to do something else other than administration.

“Thank you, Coulson,”

_My worst day turns out to be the best_ , Anna said to herself. Imagining what would it be like to work with the earth’s mightiest heroes. Probably it’s gonna be super fun and exciting, or maybe it will be boring since they rarely spend the time at the Tower (Coulson version).

_I’m so thrilled! I can’t wait to tell Daisy._ Anna is running to the gym, not seeing what is in front of her and then...

BAM!

“Ouch, Anna, watch where you’re going…” Daisy said while rubbing her head

“Ouw, I’m sorry Daisy, I didn’t see you there. Hey, are you going to the gym?”

“Yeah, you want to practice? And what is it with that big grin on your face?”

“I have something to tell you! C’mon.”

.

.

.

“Anna, give more power on the punch! You’re doing better now.”

“Yeah I know, but I never seem to gain my strength back, I kinda hate it.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault, you know that,” Anna remain silent, she keep focus on her punching bag.

“So, what is it you want to tell me?” Daisy asked.

“I’m moving out, to the Avengers Tower.” Anna gives daisy a grin like a Chesire cat.

 “WHAT???”

“That’s the same reaction I gave Coulson when he told me!” Anna laughs.

“What do you mean by moving to Avengers Tower?”

“I got a new job, Daisy! I’m the avengers’ personal assistant!”

Daisy gaze emptily for one second and then laughing out loud, “I never thought the Avengers need a personal assistant! Hahaha!”

“So do I, but apparently they need one. But it’s a temporary job, until they find a real personal assistant. Maybe just for a couple months,” Anna smiles.

“Well good luck with that Anna, I’m happy that you’ll be doing something new. I know you’re bored with your job here, right? Sometimes I feel so sorry for you. Hahaha!” Daisy laughs again. She often, in fact almost every day, heard Anna complaining about those administration things.

“Hey, you get to practice with Romanoff then?” Daisy said again, making Anna thinks about it.

“Yeah, it is possible. It’s been awhile since the last time she came. She was incredible. Her movement was so fast and unpredictable. I was worn out!”

“Yeah, she beat us back then. Lucky I’m the Quake now, maybe I can defeat her with my power” Daisy grins.

“In your dream, Daisy” Anna laughs

“When do you start?”

“I don’t know it yet. Coulson said Stark’s staff will give me a call”

“Oh. Anna, if you’re already working there, do you think you can arrange for Thor to come here?” Daisy smirked. But, who can blame her. Who can resist the God of Thunder’s charm? His golden hair, his sweet smile, _and those muscles_ … what would it be to be hugged by those big muscles.

“Hey, I’m still standing here yet you’re already asking me to do something so silly,” Anna said slapping her best friend’s back, “Who knows, Anna, who knows,” reply Daisy.

“Well, we’ll see about that later, now I want to go back to my room, rest, and take a shower, you come?” Anna wiping the sweat around her neck

“Nah, I still want to try some new moves”

“Bye, Daisy”

Anna is about to open her locker door when her phone rings.

_How lucky._

Anna is staring at her phone screen, not recognizing the number.

“Hello?”

“Good Evening. Can I speak to Ms. Evans?”

“This is her.”

“Ms. Evans. I’m Christine Scott. You’re going to replace me as the Avengers’ new personal assistant. Will you be able to start on Monday? “

“Yes, of course, Monday will be great,” reply Anna.

“Good then, please come here on Saturday at 1 pm. We have a lot to discuss about the transition. So on Monday you won’t be too lost about your job. I’ll prepare everything for your arrival. Please tell the receptionist that you’re my replacement, you will be given an access card, and I’ll meet you at H&R department on the 11th floor. Is there any question, Miss?

“No, Ms. Scott. Your instructions are well noted.”

“Okay then. Good evening, Miss. I’ll see you on Saturday.”

“Thank you, Ms. Scott.” Anna hangs up her phone and takes a deep breath.

_Two more days. There is no turning back now. I’m going to work with the earth’s mightiest heroes. Please be good, please be good!_ Anna’s cheering for herself before heading to her room.

Entering her room, Anna threw herself onto the bed. She removes her backpack and just drops it on the floor.

_What a long day_. _I’ll sleep first; 30 minutes will do, and shower after._ Anna makes promise to herself, closing her heavy eyes. One hour later, Daisy is walking pass Anna’s room and hearing a quiet loud snore. She has to look inside to make sure that it really is her best friend who sleeps in that room. It seems that Anna won’t be awake anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Avengers Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need my sleep but my brain is too active!”

The time flies so fast. It’s Friday and Anna is getting more eager (and panic, … mostly panic) to her new job. She spent more than one hour to pick her clothes for tomorrow. She doesn’t want to look like an amateur, but it’s too bad that many of her clothes are suit for field task only, she only have two pair of formal clothes. Lucky for her, Daisy is willingly to borrow Anna some of her clothes, but it’s only enough for one week, and after that Anna really needs to buy some new one.

When the night comes,

“Jemma? Are you still awake?” Anna asked, knocking on her friend’s bedroom door.

“Jemma?” Anna raises her voice.

It doesn’t take long, she can hear someone unlock the door in front of her.

“Anna, it’s 3 am, do you really have to do this?” complain Jemma due to being woken up at the most unreasonable time.

“I know, I’m sorry, but I really need those sleeping pills you gave me months ago. I can’t sleep, Jem.”

“Are you having a nightmare again?” Jemma sounds worried. She’s afraid that Anna was experiencing another nightmare again.

“No. I just freak out about later. You know, the new job.” Anna reply.

“Gosh, Anna. I won’t give you those pills, you have to wake up early and if you take them now, I can guarantee you will sleep until mid-day.”

“Then what am I supposed to do? I need my sleep but my brain is too active!”

“Have you tried counting the sheep?” Jemma grins.

“Ha ha, not funny, Jem”

“Ugh, alright, but I’m going to give you a less heavy one, and set your alarm clock please, I don’t want you to be late, it’s a big day.”

“Yes! Thank you, Jemma, you’re the best!” Anna said, hugging Jemma.

Jemma goes into her room to get the pills she mentioned before.

“Here you go. Just one pill okay?!”

“Noted! Good night, Jem”

“It’s morning already!” Jemma shouted at Anna and they both laugh.

.

.

.

It’s early in the morning and Anna is getting ready to go to New York. It’s hard to say goodbye to most of her friends in the Playground, especially Coulson, Daisy, and Jemma. Anna convince her friends that she will be back soon, it’s a temporary job after all.

_Hopefully it’s not because me getting fired by one of those heroes._

.

.

.

Meanwhile in Avengers Tower, New York,

“Christine, when will the new girl arrive?” asked Tony to her soon-to-be replaced assistant.

“I told her to be here at 1 pm, Sir,”

“What? Why? Why can’t you schedule her to come sooner? I want to meet her ASAP,” whine Tony.

“You told me to, Sir. You said and I quote - _ask her to come at 1 pm, so that she doesn’t have to arrange her departure too early. You don’t know where SHIELD HQ, do you? Do you ever wonder where it is?_ _I can’t say anything about it, of course_ -. Did I miss anything? I can ask FRIDAY to play-back this conversation record,” Christine calmly asks her boss who sometimes can be really forgetful about some small things. Tony always reply her with, “I have you to remind me”

“ You... Then why didn’t you ask me to come and get her? I can send her the jet” reply Tony, avoiding Christine’s stare.

“The jet is not available, Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton need to use both of the jet.”

“ Well, I guess I need to make a new one!”

“What a great idea, Sir,” reply Christine sarcastically

“I want to meet her once she arrives, okay?!”

“Yes, Sir”

.

.

.

Anna’s staring at the building in front of her in awe, from the ground where it stands to the big “A” letter on the top.

_This is it. Avengers tower_. _I bet all parts of New York can be seen from here._

Near the entrance, there are four securities standing in front of a bunch of cosplayer and the other group, mostly consists of girls holding a poster or banner written with “I love Tony Stark!”, “Thor, marry me!”, which sound pretty normal compare to “I wanna smack that star-spangled ass!”

Anna giggles reading those words and wondering if they ever meet their idol here. The Avengers are least possible to walk in and out through the front door, right? Well, except for Tony Stark.

_Oops, it’s almost 1 pm, I have to go in._

She takes a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you who left a kudos!  
> Thoughts?


	4. Everything is Classified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ms. Evans. Welcome to the Avengers Tower."

“Good afternoon, Miss. I’m Anna Evans, here to see Ms. Scott. I’m her replacement.” Anna said to one of the receptionist.

“Ah, yes. Let me see,” she replied.

“There’s a minor change with your appointment,” she paused - “You’ll meet Ms. Scott at Mr. Stark’s office, it’s on 78th floor. Here is your access card. You may use the elevator down the corridor on the left,” the receptionist added, pointing to the hall she referred to.

“Thank you,” Anna replied. She walk straight to the left corridor, looking for the elevator.

.

.

.

DING

Finally the elevator is arrived, Anna walks in and press the number 78 on its panel. Because the elevator is surrounded by glass, the view of New York City can be seen clearly from inside. The best part is: the higher you’re going to, the view gets better.

.

.

.

The elevator stops at 78th floor and the door slides open. Anna steps out from it. There are two rooms side by side. In front of each room, there’s one table, assuming it’s for the secretary. Anna walks to the room on the right, before she gets to open the door to look inside, she can hear someone open the other room. A woman walks out from there.

A shoulder-length blonde woman, with the height around 5’9”, quite skinny. She wears black stiletto (Anna just had a glimpse, but she’s certain that there is a diamond on that woman’s shoes), navy blue v-neck sleeveless blouse, and a white pencil skirt. _She definitely looks more like a celebrity than an office worker._ The woman holds a tablet and a cellphone on her left hand. Anna compares her look to that woman - black pony-tail hair, black tube skirt, white long sleeves blouse, black blazer, a backpack, and a wheeled suitcase - _well, if Mr. Stark send me back straight to the Playground, I can understand why._

“Ms. Evans. Welcome to the Avengers Tower. I’m Christine Scott.” the woman said, offer her hand to shake Anna’s.

“Hello,” Anna replied and shake Christine’s hand.

“These are Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts office. That room belongs to Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark’s is this way. Please come with me, Mr. Stark is waiting for you.” Anna is following her, Christine opens the door and she gives a signal for Anna to come in.

Once Anna walks in, Tony Stark is impatiently walking towards her.

“ANNA! Glad that you made it!” Tony said, tapping her shoulders.

“The pleasure is all mine, Sir,” Anna smiled. _Oh God, this is Tony Stark._ _Keep calm, Anna, keep calm._

“C’mon, have a seat. So … you’re going to replace Christine, huh, it’s too bad she doesn’t want to work here anymore. I will miss you darling,” Tony said and he’s smiling to Christine

Christine give him a thin smile while keep on typing on her tablet.

Anna doesn’t know what to say, she’s so nervous being face-to-face with Tony Stark.

“Now, before you begin, I need you to sign a very important contract,” Tony said and hand a one big envelope to Anna.

“The point is, whatever you do, hear, talk, play, see touch, smell, and or _kiss_ ,” Tony grins, “are not allowed to be publish or talked about to anyone through any media without the approval from the Avengers, all of them. Whatever happens in Avengers Tower should stay here. You’re from SHIELD, you must get this kind of secrecy, confidential thing, right?!”

“Can I read the contract first before signing it?” Anna asked.

“Of course. Take your time, it’s not that long.”

Anna read the contract twice, to make sure she didn’t miss anything. Tony was right, everything she does here with the Avengers is confidential to the world outside. Who lose and who wins in poker, who likes to wake up early, who likes to play what games, who likes to carelessly leave their belongings, it is all classified.

After she’s convinced with everything she read, she signs the contract.

“Well done, Anna,” said Tony eagerly, “I hope you like it here. I can guarantee you won’t get bored,” added Tony and he’s laughing.

“Sir, your 2 pm appointment has arrived,” Christine said. Anna almost forget her presence, she didn’t make any slightest sound while Tony was talking to Anna.

“Alright then, I’ll leave you to Christine now. You must be very confused, I can see it on your face. See you around, kid,” Tony stands up, walks toward Anna, and taps her shoulder, then he walks out.

“Let me take you to your room, Ms. Evans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. Job Description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We only provide the basic equipment, if you need anything else like some plants or wallpaper, you can ask directly to Mr. Stark."

“The elevator you used is the public one. Its access is restricted only to this floor. We have to use the private elevator to get to the upper floor. This way, please,” Christine walks to a door on the right side behind Stark’s desk.

Anna follows her from behind and pretty impressed with the room’s layout, who would’ve suspect that there is another elevator inside. Christine tap her access card to a little box in front of the door and it slides open, Anna takes a peek and she can see a smaller elevator compares to the previous one, maybe it can only fit six to seven people. Christine and Anna walk into the elevator and Stark’s office door closes by itself.

“FRIDAY, 82nd floor please,” Christine said to the AI

“Yes, Ms. Scott,” FRIDAY replied.

Anna just realized that this elevator has no button panel at all.

“FRIDAY runs this elevator, … well, actually she runs mostly everything in this building. There’s one more private elevator that can only be used by the Avengers, Ms. Potts, and soon you will too. It can be accessed directly from the back entrance on the lobby. I already registered your ID to gain full access to both private elevators,” Christine explained.

Anna just nods her head, trying to grasp everything Christine just said. Even though she has been with SHIELD for quite a long time, Stark’s complex yet sophisticated security system still amaze her.

The elevator stops at 82nd floor.

“82nd to 93rd floor are where the Avengers live, there are gym, dining room, kitchen, and we also have a theater. You can read more on the detail inside the guidelines book, it’s on the desk inside your room,” Christine said while walks to the room at the end of the hall.

“Here it is, your new place,” Christine opens the door to a very spacious room. Anna takes a look inside and she’s surprised by the size of it. There is a super-king size bed, a desk with two bookshelves next to it (Anna can see the guidelines book Christine mentioned on the desk). There’s also a walk-in closet connected to the bathroom and dressing room, though it’s not too big, it still feels luxurious, like a five star hotel.

_This is bigger than my room, hell, this is even bigger than Coulson’s office._

“We only provide the basic equipment, if you need anything else like some plants or wallpaper, you can ask directly to Mr. Stark. He wants you to have this room because the view of New York City can be seen better from here,” Christine added.

“Which floor do you live, Ms. Scott?”

“I don’t live here, miss. I stay on The Metropolis. It’s just 5 minutes walking from here,” Christine replied, “When I first started, Mr. Stark insisted me to stay here, well, just in case of emergency, but I already live with my fiancée in Queens. It’s impossible for me not to come home. So, after some discussion with Mr. Stark, I agree to move to The Metropolis with my fiancée. Technically Mr. Stark forced me, it’s here or there, and he also pays for the expenses,” she added.

“That’s very nice of him.” Anna said

“He  is  a good person, but sometimes his actions speak otherwise, that’s why people often get him wrong,” Christine replied.

“The avengers, are they here right now?” Anna asked again, she hasn’t seen anyone from the moment she steps into this building.

“They are in the compound right now, maybe some of them will come back tonight. They spent most of the time there, this tower is more like an escape place for them if they’re not on the mission,” Christine answered

Anna nods, mumbling a quiet “oh i see”.

“You may rest now, the guidelines book is on your desk, you can read it first, i can see you’re curious about everything in this building. I’ll see you again on 5 at the meeting room outside to discuss matters about the job, and if you need anything, just ask FRIDAY,” Christine added.

“Thank you very much, Ms. Scott,” Anna replied.

Anna is tired but the curiosity beats her. She opens the guidelines book and starts to read. It contains more explanation on the building detail -room section, restricted area, etc.-, job description, and the most interesting part is the routine schedule for the Avengers, including choices of breakfast-lunch-dinner menu, and also snack!

Anna’s job will be more like handling morning calls (‘cause even though they are the Avengers, Hawkeye still thinks that sleeping is the best activity on earth, beside archery of course), arranging interview - commercial shooting - photo shoot schedule (especially for Stark, he really is the busiest Avengers member), preparing coffee in the morning, and also reminding Tony every member’s birthday so he can throw a party, and  Anna will also act as the event organizer (Christine wrote down a note here says “consult to Ms. Potts before speaking to Tony”).

Anna takes a very deep breath.

_I still have much to learn. I’m tired. It’s better for me to sleep first._ Anna sets an alarm on her cell phone. _5 o’clock, done._

She drops herself on the bed. _How soft!_ Anna moves her arm and feet like making a snow angel and it doesn’t take long before she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration about what's in the Avengers Tower came from this site  
> http://thebetabranch.prophpbb.com/topic875.html
> 
> Thanks to you who left kudos!
> 
> Thoughts?


	6. Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, I thought you haven’t come back yet”

“Have you read your job description?” asked Christine to Anna who just walks in to the meeting room

“Yes, I have”

“Okay, good. I will still be here until the end of next month, so anything you want to know, just ask. So we have more than a month to practice it all. After that, you will be on your own. FRIDAY will help you,  but she’s an AI so you’re the one who have to act. This is your new phone and tablet. Don’t lose it. Guard it with your life. I already put all important number on both phone and tablet. Whenever someone needs anything, you must know what to do. Where’s your access card?” Christine replied very straight to the point. 

“Uh, in my room,” Anna answered.

“Please bring it here, I’ll give you a new one.”

Anna returns to her room to get the card on her desk and go straight back to the meeting room. She gives the card to Christine.

“Here is your new card. Don’t let it fall to someone else’s hand,” Christine warned her.

“You know I work with SHIELD, right? I am familiar with this thing,” Anna replied, a bit annoyed with Christine’s tone.

“Yes, I know that. But we’re all just human, and human make mistakes,” Christine said.

_ Well, she’s not wrong. _

“Let’s practice a little bit, shall we? Captain Rogers just told me that he’s coming back tonight. Usually he went straight to the gym before going to his room to get some rest. You’re going to prepare his needs in the gym. While Mr. Stark will be going to dinner with Ms. Potts. Their dinner reservation is at 7, so they have to leave at 6.30. You should ask Happy to stand-by 10 minutes before. Ms. Potts likes to wait in the car if Mr. Stark isn’t ready yet,” 

_ Wait! I’m going to meet Captain America? Seriously??? _ Anna tries so hard to hide her excitement.

Christine made a gesture for Anna to follow her.

“10 punching bags in the gym for Captain Rogers. Ask FRIDAY to deliver it from the warehouse. It’s automatic. Prepare a towel, maybe two as well. You can take it from Captain Rogers’ room. You have learn the building layout, right?”

“Wait, 10 punching bags? And yes I have, Captain’s room is on the 90th floor, the room in the middle,” Anna replied.

“Yes, 10. Get to gym tomorrow morning and you’ll see why. Now go to his room, and then the gym. Meet me at 80th floor,”

“Okay, see you later,” Anna said, walking toward the elevator.

.

.

.

“FRIDAY, 90th floor please, thank you,”

“Yes, Ms. Evans, and you’re welcome,” the AI replied 

The elevator stops and she walks out.

_ Whoa, Mr. Stark didn’t hesitate to spend money on the decoration, huh. _

There’s a huge drawing of Cap’s shield, not just a wallpaper, but a hand drawing. The color red-white-blue also dominates the interior on that floor.

_ I wonder if Cap didn’t mind with this.  _

Anna soon taps her card on the access box in front of Cap’s room and opens it. The room itself is quite simple, just like Anna’s, with more bookshelves, but the ambience is more oldies, most of the interiors are made of woods, completely different from the outside. Anna can spot some vinyl records collection too.

Anna opens the closet in the bathroom to seek some towel

“Hey, I thought you haven’t come back yet,” 

Anna jumps, startled by the voice that breaks the silence in that room, then looking to where it came from. 

_ Falcon! _

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” asked Falcon, a little bit alarmed that he found a stranger can break into this building, and worse, in the private quarters.

“You’re Sam Wilson, right, The Falcon?? I’ve heard so much about you! Uh, forgive me, I’m Evans, Anna. I’m your, uh, the avengers personal assistant, uh sorry, sounds like I’m bragging now,” Anna gives her hand to shake Falcon’s.

“Whoa whoa, calm down, I’m just asking. It’s nice to meet you Anna. Yeah, I’ve heard that Christine will resign soon. Sorry to scared you, I thought Cap has return,” he replied.

“He will return tonight, Christine told me earlier. What she didn’t tell me is one of the avengers was present. She said all of you were in the compound.”

“I just arrived. I decided to come home earlier. I didn’t tell her, because I’m not the guy who needs a personal assistant, unlike Stark or Steve,”

“Huh, I wonder why,” Anna replied,  _ they’re both  _ _ are _ _ superstars. _

“Well I should go now. I got what I need here,” she shows Sam the towel on her hand

“Yeah, sure. It’s great to see a new face around here, Anna,” Sam smiles.

“Haha. Glad I can help. Hey, do you need anything, tea, coffee, pancakes?” Anna asked again, realized that her job now is  _ everyone’s personal helper _ .

“Nah, I’m good. I will be in my room, just in case Christine looking for me.”

“Okay then, bye Mr. Wilson,” then she walks out of the room.

“Sam will do, bye Anna,” Sam replied.

Anna reply him with a smile.

_ Well done, Anna, so far you haven't blow anything up. _

After she’s done with the gym, Anna goes straight down to Stark & Pepper’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. Tony & Pepper Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly I feel like a baby-sitter

“What took you so long?” Christine asked Anna once she enters the room

“I met Sam Wilson,”

“He’s back? Nobody told me,” Christine replied

“He said he will be in his room in case you’re looking for him,” Anna quoted what Sam said.

“ Oh, okay. Now, Mr. Stark is at the workshop downstairs  now and he is supposed to be here to get ready for dinner soon, if he’s not lost track of time there. Ms. Potts is almost ready so I’ll accompany her down to the lobby. You prepare his watch collection, he will choose it himself. If he’s not coming up by 6.45, you get down there with his suit and the watch box, let him change there, then take him to the lobby. I’ll wait there. Do you understand?”

“Loud and clear,” Anna said throwing away her thumbs

_ Being a personal assistant really makes you constantly on the run, huh. _

“Christine, are we ready?” Ms. Potts walks out of her room.

Anna is amazed.  _ She’s gorgeous. No wonder Mr. Stark falls for her. _

“Yes, Ms. Potts. Mr. Stark is at the workshop, but I can assure you he won’t be late,” Christine stated.

“Is this the new assistant?” asked Pepper looking to Anna.

“Yes, Ms. Potts. This is Anna Evans,”

“Welcome to the tower, Anna,” she said smiling.

“The pleasure is mine, Ms. Potts,” Anna replied.

“Let me take you to the lobby, Miss,” Christine walks to the elevator.

“Yes, yes, of course. I hope you have a good time here, Anna,” Pepper said, following Christine.

“I hope so, Ms. Potts,” Anna replied again.

After the elevator door is closed, Anna takes a look at her watch.

_ 5 more minutes. What the heck is he doing down there?  _ Anna sighed.  _ How quiet, completely different than the playground. I wonder what they are doing right now. _ It’s only one day and she’s already missing her friends. She has a lot to tell Daisy. Anna looks at her watch again.  _ Gosh, where is he?? _

“FRIDAY, is Mr. Stark still working down there?” Anna asked while grabbing the suit and the watch box Christine mentioned earlier.

“Yes, he is, Ms. Evans,” FRIDAY replied.

“Okay. Thank you FRIDAY” Anna walks downstairs to the workshop

“You’re welcome, Miss,” 

.

.

.

“Mr. Stark, I bring you your suit and watch. Ms. Potts is waiting at the lobby. I think you need to hurry,” Anna said entering the workshop

“Anna! It’s good to see you again. How was today? Have you seen the  _ party deck _ ?”

“Uh, not yet, Mr. Stark, I haven’t got the chance, maybe tomorrow,” replied Anna, still holding Stark’s suit and watch box.

“Ah, that’s too bad,” Tony said, still doing whatever he’s doing to something that looks like a leg piece from his armor.

“Mr. Stark, you REALLY need to hurry. You have a dinner date with Ms. Potts, remember?!”

“Crap! Why didn’t you say so?” Tony stands up, clearing his table, while Anna mumbling something that sounds like “I already did!”

Anna is walking towards Tony. It’s really hard to walk straight in the workshop, there are too many things scattered on the floor.

“Here you go, Sir,” 

“Ah, just hang it behind the door over there. I don’t like people hand me things,” Tony said pointing to a room on the corner.

“Oh, okay,”

Anna takes a chance to look around while Tony gets change. There’s nothing special beside his display of some Iron Man armor.

Tony walks out, already dressed sharply.

“Which one do you like to wear?” Anna shows him his collection.

“This one will do,” he said, grabbing the watch on the bottom left.

“Ms. Evans, Ms. Scott asked you and Mr. Stark to come right down ASAP,” suddenly FRIDAY speaks.

“Please tell Ms. Scott that we are ready and will be right down,” Anna replied 

“Yes, Miss,”

“Hey, Anna, you don’t have a boyfriend, do you?” asked Tony.

“Um, yes, Sir. I don’t have a boyfriend,”

“Good, good, you can focus on us 100% then” Tony grins.

Anna doesn’t know how to answer that.

“Let’s go,” suddenly Tony’s already walking upstairs.

“Uh, yes, Sir,” 

_ Suddenly I feel like a baby-sitter. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	8. The Blue-Eyed Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know it’s not healthy, right?

“Evans, I’m going home now. I believe you can handle everything later with Cap. Don’t worry, he rarely asks for anything. Would you please stand-by at 8 tomorrow morning?” Christine asked Anna after everything is done with Tony and Pepper.

“Of course, Ms. Scott,” Anna replied her.

“Very well. Bye, Evans,” Christine wave her hand.

“Bye, Ms. Scott.”

Anna headed straight back to the elevator. Now that she’s alone, she wants to visit another part of the tower.

“FRIDAY, where do you think I should go? Dining room, medical bay, theater, or party deck?”

“I notice you haven’t eat all day, Miss. Why don’t you visit the dining room, Mr. Stark always prepares any kind of meals, enough for everyone,”

“Hmm, you’re right. I completely forgot to eat. Okay FRIDAY, take me there, please, and thank you,” Anna replied.

“You’re welcome, Miss”

.

.

.

Anna step out of the elevator to the dining room.

_This isn’t look like a dining room at all! This is a penthouse!_

The dining room is divided into the kitchen section on the right, including a pretty wide food storage, long dining table (enough for 10 people), and three double-door refrigerators. On the middle there are a wide half-round couch and 55” LED smart TV. The bar fills the left side and there’s a stairs behind it, heading to the common room.

_Gosh, how rich is this man really?_

Anna headed to the cabinet, looking for some instant food which is easier to prepare. She really hopes when Cap arrives, she already done with her meal.

“Ah, a cup noodle sounds good,” Anna mumbling for herself.

She just started to eat when, ...

“You know it’s not healthy, right?”

Anna is choking and started to cough, unable to see who was talking to her.

“Oh my, forgive me, here, have some water. I really didn’t mean to surprise you,” that voice said again, offering a glass of water to Anna.

Anna turns her head and she saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

“Cap! - _Gosh, he is perfect-_ I’m so sorry *cough*, I didn’t *cough* hear y *cough* you *cough* … ,”

“Drink first, talk later,” Cap said, softly stroking Anna’s back.

Anna drinks up the water Cap gave her.

“Better?”

“Better, thank you, Cap,” Anna answered, stroking her chest, it still doesn’t feel good.

“Clearly FRIDAY is supposed to give a signal or anything if someone walks out from the elevator” Anna added.

“Hahaha. That’s what I told Tony many times. What’s your name again?”

“I haven’t said it. I’m Anna Evans, Ms. Scott’s replacement. It’s nice to finally meet you, Cap,” she answered, shaking Cap’s hand.

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard about you from Tony, he said there’s going to be a new assistant here. Steve Rogers.”

Anna smiles, “I know your name. Hey, did you just arrive? I already prepared the gym for you,” Anna reminds herself that she’s here for the job, not just to hang-out with the avengers.

“Yeah, I decided to grab something from the kitchen first,” Cap replied, “would stay here, accompany me for dinner?” he added.

“Um… “ Anna is hesitate. She’s still a stranger here, is this even allowed?

“C’mon, just relax, no one’s gonna be mad at you, it’s just dinner,“ Steve convinced her.

“Okay.”

“You know, actually Tony is the one who needed you most. But he keep insisted that everybody needs a personal assistant. So, what’s your story?” Cap asked Anna while grabbing two salad bowls from the fridge and give one of them to Anna, he makes a gesture “just eat it” to Anna.

“Uh, thank you, Cap. I’m a SHIELD agent, was a field agent. But something bad happened, we lost so many people, I took a hit and couldn’t shake it off, took me a several months to recover. I’m couldn’t handle any field task anymore, so my boss transferred me to administration, and then to lab, but I messed up, and last Thursday, he said that I got a job offer from Stark, so here I am, sitting with you with my cup noodle,” Anna giggles.

“Well, this job, we try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody, but you don't give up,” Steve replied.

Anna looks at Cap. There’s a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

“You’re right. It took me a long time to realize it,” Anna replied.

Not long before she spotted from the corner of her eye that someone is coming out from the elevator. Sam Wilson.

“I met her first but you already have dinner with her? You cheated, Steve,” Sam said, walking toward Steve.

Anna and Steve chuckle

“Hi, Sam,” Anna smiled.

“Cup noodle, huh?” he sees Anna still holding her cup noodle.

Anna is embarrassed, “I was looking for something easy to prepare” she said.

“Hahaha, it’s cool, no problem” Sam replied, “I’ll wait for you at the gym, Steve,” then he headed to the elevator after patted Steve’s shoulder.

“I just ate!,” Steve replied

“Your fault,” Sam shouts from inside the elevator

Anna laughs

“When did you arrive?” Cap asked her.

“This afternoon, why?”

“It seems that you need to rest. I noticed that you were yawning more than five times since I got here.”

“Wow, you were counting?” Anna laughs again.

Steve gives her a thin smile, “your room is at 82nd?”

“Yep, the room farthest from the elevator,” she replied.

“Alright. Go now. Get some sleep.”

“Roger that, Captain!” Anna salutes him and he laughs, “Good night, Cap” she added.

“Good night, Evans.”

Anna is already standing inside the elevator when Steve said, “Hey Evans, let’s do this again some other time”. She smiles and nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	9. NYC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why were you resign?

The alarm rings on 6 am. Anna turns it off and trying to open her eyes, but it’s too bright.  _ Who the hell turns the light on?  _ When she manages to open her eyes, she can see the sunshine through the window.

_ I forget that I’m no longer at the HQ. _

She walks to the window and sees the amazing view of New York City in the morning.

“This is something worth waking up for”, she smiles.

_ I wonder who I’m going to meet today _

“Good morning, FRIDAY. Is there someone else here that I haven’t met yesterday?”

“Good morning, Miss Evans. I’m afraid you have met them all at this moment, Miss. Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts are still in the apartment. Captain Rogers and Mr. Wilson haven’t return from their morning exercise and Ms. Scott is at the dining room” FRIDAY explained.

“Oh. Okay, thank you FRIDAY”

“You’re welcome, Miss”

After preparing herself for another day here in the tower, she’s heading to the dining room. A cup of coffee and an omelette look like a great idea to begin her new day.

.

.

.

“Good morning, Ms. Scott,” Anna greets Christine who is reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee.

“Good morning. ‘Christine’ just fine. Can I call you ‘Anna’?”

“Of course you can,” she smiles.

“You’re early,” Christine looks at her watch, it’s still 7 am.

“Yeah, I thought I’m gonna have some coffee and an omelette first,” she answered.

“Ah, don’t bother making an omelette, let me take you to the coffee shop nearby, their croissant is one of the best.”

“Okay then,” Anna replied, while pouring herself a cup of coffee

“ Anna, I already sent you an email about the upcoming schedules. Other than the routine ones, please take notice that we’re going to have a fund-raising gala for Maria Stark Foundation on Friday at Mandarin Oriental. Its preparation was from six months ago, so what you need to do is to check the completeness, please be aware of any details. I also prepared a checklist as your guidelines, it’s included on the email,” Christine explained.

Then she added, “I’m gonna take you around the city today. There are some important places you need to know, we can discuss about the gala on the way. Are you done yet?”

“Yep. I’m ready.” 

“Lucky you’re early so we can beat the traffic.”

They go down to the lobby, where Happy is waiting with the car they will use.

.

.

.

They spend almost half a day to visit a lot of places in NYC. Start from Cap’s favorite coffee shop, Tony’s favorite restaurant (which so many of them), shopping destination, designer’s places, to Hawkeye’s favorite hot dog stand (who would’ve thought that?). Christine also takes Anna to some famous places, like Empire State Building, Times Square, and they even take the Statue of Liberty cruise.

“This is just the tip of the iceberg, Anna, there are many more interesting places. I really hope you get the chance to visit many of them during your stay here,” Christine takes a spoonful of chocolate ice cream they just bought.

“Being a personal assistant is gonna make you miss the time for yourself, even weekends feel like work days. But Mr. Stark won’t mind at all if you want to take a short vacation or just strolling around the city for a day or two. Right here, there are a lot of places that can lift up your spirit. I love walking around the Central Park, the zoo is the best. This is your first time here, right?”

“Yes. I’ve never been assigned here before,” she replied, “and by the way, you were right! This ice cream is so good!” Anna happily eats her ice cream.

“Told you,” Christine laughs.

“Christine, why were you resign?”

“Hmm. My fiancee, the name’s Ben, he asked me to. When Ultron attacked the Avengers, Ben began to disagree for me to keep working there. I wasn’t wounded at all, they protected me very well. But I was in shock. Then Ben came to Mr. Stark, he said that instead of safety, it was fear that I’ve got. We both were afraid that there will be another ‘ultron’ or terrorist or some stupid maniac who crazy enough to attack the Avengers, and I became the victim. I wouldn’t blame Ben, he loves me and so do I. So I decided that is best for me to resign, looking for another job, a safer job,” Christine explained.

“Oooh. Have you found a new one?”

“Yes, I have. I must thank Mr. Stark again for that. He recommended me to the CEO of a technology development company,” she smiled.

“That’s very nice of him!”

“Yes, I know, I owe him a lot,” Christine replied, “hey, it’s 4 pm already. Let’s go back, you must be tired and I should go home too.”

“Let me finish this first,” Anna stuffs 3 spoons of her last ice cream into her mouth, “okay, let’s go,” she said, almost got the brain freeze.

Finally she’s back to the tower after driving Christine home.

“Thank you, Happy,”

“You’re welcome, Anna, I hope you had a great day” Happy replied.

“I did. Bye, Happy,” she smiles.

“Bye, Anna.”

She walks into the elevator, “FRIDAY, 82nd floor, please, thank you,”

“Yes, Ms. Evans.” 

A moment before the elevator door is closing in, she can see a palm of someone’s hand holding the door, and it opens again. She tilt her head to see the palm’s owner.

“Evans? Anna Evans from SHIELD?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	10. The Widow and The Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both, … shower together?

“Agent Romanoff! It is good to finally meet you here,” Anna greets Natasha and shake her hand.

“What brings you here?” she walks into the elevator, followed by a man that seems familiar to Anna, “ah, this is Agent B …,” 

“Agent Barton, right?” Anna suddenly realizes that she saw him once, probably in SHIELD’s file.

“Hi,” he shakes Anna’s hand.

“FRIDAY, 85th floor, please,”

“Yes, Ms. Romanoff,” the AI replied.

“So, Evans, did Fury send you here? Are you on a mission?” Nat asked Anna again.

“No, I work here now,”

“Ooh, I know, you’re going to replace Christine, right?” Clint asked her.

“Yep!”, Anna smiles.

“Oh, I see. How long you’ve been here?” asked Nat.

“I just arrived yesterday. Christine took me around the city today. Are you from the compound?”

“Yeah, there was some unfinished business so we both had to stay a little bit longer. Have you met anyone?”

“Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers. Mr. Stark welcomed me yesterday. Oh, and Ms. Potts.”

“Wanda Maximoff, Vision, and Banner are still in the compound too, maybe they’ll be back in a day or two and Thor, he just return to Asgard last week, usually he will be gone for several months,” Nat explained.

The elevator stops at 85th floor, the common room, where the Avengers spend most of their time here in the tower.

Nat and Clint head straight for the couch and Clint turns the TV on.

“Ah, I haven’t visited this floor, yet,” Anna said.

“This is where the fun begins,” Clint grins, “movie, poker, xbox, playstation, nintendo, karaoke, pool, we have it all,” he added.

Anna take a look around the room, it looks almost the same as the dining room, only without the kitchen and dining table. The TV also has the same size. But here they have two more bedrooms each on the left and right side, and the stairs that connect to dining room below and the theatre above. It also has balcony and Anna goes straight to there. She hasn’t got enough of NYC view from the tower.

“Hey, you guys are back!” Steve shouts, walking out from the elevator and Sam follows him.

“Hey Steve/Hey Cap,” Nat and Clint replied at the same time.

“No one said ‘Hi’ to me. Don’t you guys miss me??” Sam protests.

“Hey Sam, you should’ve stayed longer in the compound,” Nat answered.

“If I stay there a little bit longer, Steve would get to know her first before me,” Sam said, pointing to Anna who stands at the balcony.

“You’re such a tease!” Clint shouted.

Anna doesn’t realize that Sam and Steve are joining them on the common room because the balcony door is shut. Steve opens the door quietly.

“Hey, where have you been today?” Steve asked, leaning on the door.

Anna jumps a little, not knowing that someone is standing behind her. Even Steve doesn’t realize that he almost gave her a heart attack again.

_ Why does he always have to do that, sneaking behind me. _

“Christine took me around the city, not all of it, just some nearby places” Anna smiles at him.

“Did she give you something to do tomorrow?” he walks toward Anna, standing beside her.

“Mmm, fund-raising gala on Friday, she asked me to monitor the completion progress, five more days.”

“Ah, Tony likes to insist us to join him in  every gala” Steve shakes his head.

“Hahaha. Christine also said so. But you all always come, right?” 

“Yeah. We need that sometimes, for the sake of body and mind, ” he smiles.

“Uh huh” 

“The view from here, it’s amazing, right? I look at it almost every day but it never gets old,” Steve throw away his sight to the view around the tower.

“Yes, it is,” Anna replied, looking at him for a while.

_ I feel like I can see the sadness in his eyes. I wonder why. Is it … Barnes? _

Then she turns her eyes to the clock inside, it’s 5.30 pm, time to prepare their dinner.

“FRIDAY, is Mr. Stark here? I want to prepare dinner.”

“Yes, he is, Ms. Evans. He also asked me to tell you all that there will be a welcoming party here for Miss Evans, start at 7 pm, so you don’t have to prepare dinner, Miss. Ms. Maximoff, Vision, and Dr. Banner will also join us soon,” FRIDAY replied. 

“Err, thank you FRIDAY,” Anna isn’t sure of what she heard.

She looks at Steve, Sam, Nat, and Clint but it seems that they don’t know anything about this party.

Clint shrugged and said, “He didn’t said anything about this before.”

“I’m gonna take a shower first,” Nat gets up from the couch, heading for the elevator.

“Hey, wait for me,” Clint said. Their rooms are on the same floor.

“You both, … shower together?” Sam chuckled.

“Why? Do you mind?” Nat smiles and entering the elevator, Clint follows.

Anna and Steve laughs at Sam’s expression.

“How long you’ve been doing that, Sam?” Anna asked him, still laughing.

“You have no idea,” Steve replied her.

“Well then, I have to get ready, see you guys later,” Anna said.

She walks into the elevator, down to her floor. She burst into her room, straight to the closet, looking for something decent to wear later.

_ Daisy, please tell me you brought me something... _

To be honest, she hasn’t seen all the clothes Daisy brought her. They are all still perfectly folded, from the first time she put them in her luggage until she put them in the closet yesterday.. 

After she takes out several clothes, finally she finds this sapphire blue shirtdress.

_ This will do. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	11. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May you have the best time of your life, cheers!

*Knock knock*

“Anna, are you ready yet? Everyone is already at the _party deck_ ,” Pepper calls out Anna from outside her room.

“Uuuh, just a minute, Ms. Potts... “

“Are you okay? Do you need help? I’m going in, okay?”

“Aaah, you don’t hav... “ too late, Anna sees Pepper is already in her room when she pops her head out from dressing room.

“Oh my, you need help,” Pepper sees Anna is struggling to put on her makeup properly. Anna is never the type of girl who understand these make-up thingy. Why bother, she thinks, you don’t need makeup to kick those HYDRA asses.

Pepper then pull a chair for her to seat in front of Anna to help her fix her makeup.

“I never put my own make-up, my friend always helps me. Her name is Daisy. She’s the one who give me this make-up set.” Anna explained.

“Ah, I’ve heard of her. Quake, right?”

“Yes. But she never like that name,” Anna is smiling wide, imagining Daisy’s rolling her eyes every time someone calls her “Quake”.

“Daisy is a beautiful name, she wouldn’t want to be called by another name,” Pepper smiles.

“Yes, you’re right. That’s also what I think.”

“By the way, you have to learn to do this by yourself, Anna. You’re working on a different environment now.”

“Yes, I am aware of that, Ms. Potts” Anna replied.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get use to it, practice makes perfect,” Pepper said.

Anna smiles and nods.

“Okay, you’re done,” Pepper said, satisfied with the result of her work.

Anna looks to the mirror and she’s very amazed with her look.

_Ms. Potts is very skillful. This is flawless! I won’t be able to do the same like this._

“Thank you so much, Ms. Potts,” Anna thanked Pepper, words can never describe how much she is grateful because Pepper was knocking on her door.

“You are very welcome, Anna. I can teach you some tricks if you want,”

“I would love that,” Anna is smiling wide.

“Okay then. Go get changed, I’ll wait outside.”

“Okay, Miss.”

.

.

.

The elevator brings Anna and Pepper one floor below Anna’s room. The elevator opens and Anna can see there are a lot of people has arrived, not only the Avengers, but James Rhodes, Maria Hill, and even Fury are there too, and the other people Anna never seen before.

When Anna walks into the room with Pepper by her side, everyone stand and begin to applaud. She is nervous but she try to keep smiling to all the guests.

_Why on earth Stark have to throw a party like this??_

“Here she is, the new girl in town!” Tony welcomes Anna and everyone is listening to him. A moment after, there’s a waiter serving two glass of champagne to Anna and Pepper.

“Anna, welcome to New York. May you have the best time of your life, cheers!” Tony raises his glass, followed by other guests.

“Cheers!”

“Enjoy the party, dear,” Tony whispered to Anna, then he walks with Pepper to greet the other guests.

Anna is not very comfortable to be left standing alone, she looks around and walks toward the bar where Fury is sitting there with Maria Hill.

“Evans,” Fury greets her.

“I never thought you like this kind of party, boss. Hi, Hill,” Anna replied him and greeted Hill who is sitting next to Fury.

“Stark insisted, and I need some of this,” Fury said, showing a drink on his hand.

“You like it here, Evans?” ask Hill.

“Well, it’s definitely different than the Playground,” Anna replied, then she can sense that someone is sitting next to her.

“I haven’t got the chance to meet this new girl they talked about”.

Anna turns her head, “Dr. Banner, finally we meet” she replied, shaking Bruce’s hand.

“Welcome, Anna, and don’t worry, I won’t give you a hard time here,” he said friendly, anyone who doesn’t know him wouldn’t have thought that he is the green monster that broke Harlem many times ago.

“Hahaha. Let’s see about that later.”

“Have you met Wanda and Vision?” Bruce asked her.

“No, I haven’t met them yet,”

“Ah, there they are,” Bruce said, pointing to two people who is having a conversation near the balcony door. Vision really looks stand-out with the purple color all over his body, even when he wears clothes, he really looks different in the middle of all guests.

“Oh, okay, I’ll talk to them later,” Anna replied.

“Evans, I gotta go, enjoy your new job here. If Stark doesn’t treat you right, give me a call, I’ll pick you up myself,” Fury stands up from his stool, followed by Hill.

“I can take care of myself, boss,” Anna smiles.

“I believe you can,” Fury nods and shakes her hand.

“Dr. Banner.”

“Fury.”

“So, how come a girl from SHIELD end up being a personal assistant?” Banner turns his head to Anna again.

“Fury said that Mr. Stark chose me himself, I still wonder why,” she answered.

“He won’t do it without a proper reason, Anna. Sometimes it’s hard to see it, but trust me, it is a good thing.”

“Really? What about Ultron?”

“His first intentions are good, believe me I know. It was the implementation that… you can say a  total messed-up ,”

Anna laughs.

“Ah, Wanda, Vision, come, meet our new member,” Bruce calls out for Wanda and Vision who are not far away from the bar. Wanda introduces herself to Anna, her Sokovia accent is still sound thick, then when it’s Vision’s turn, Anna is a little bit nervous to shake his hand since he is, … well you can say ‘not human’. Wanda who can read her mind said that it is okay to feel that way, everyone who met Vision was feeling the same (Bruce left to meet his colleague). Wanda also said that she can help Anna doing her job like she used to do with Christine. Wanda told her that nobody is actually needs an assistant other than Tony Stark. Anna laughed because Cap also said so the night before.  

They talked about some other things before asking to leave because Wanda is a little uneasy when surrounded by a crowd of people, but she convinced Anna not to worry. Vision is also left to accompany Wanda. They leave Anna alone sitting in the bar. She asked for a bottle of beer to the bartender and drink it right away.

_Now what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who left kudos! I really appreciate it!


	12. Talk About Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t trust your own agent?

“You know Stark made this party for you, right?”

“Hi, Sam,” Anna smiles.. She still sits in the bar, enjoying her beer.

“You don’t enjoy this much, do you?”

“Please don’t get me wrong, but I never like this thing; party and meet some strangers. Where I used to work, we only have beer, and video games are more than enough to kill the time.”

“I can see that. Don’t worry, the guests will be gone soon, you’ll get to know everyone after that,” Sam is trying to cheer her up.

“Hey, don’t worry about me, Sam, I’ll get use to this. This is my home now,” replied Anna.

“That’s the spirit, give me five!” 

*CLAP*

“What do we have here? Are you tried to flirt with the new girl, Wilson?” Barton comes out of nowhere, twines his arms around Anna and Sam.

“You call this flirting, Sam?” Anna jokingly asked Sam and they laugh. Clint tells her about Sam who always try to win Nat’s heart but Nat’s reaction is always too cold. On his defense, Sam said that Nat’s heart isn’t open for him yet, but as soon as she realize that he is good for her, she will fall into his arms. Anna and Clint laugh again.

Anna is so glad that she doesn’t have to spend the entire party sitting alone. There was no party as fancy as this at the Playground. Anna is still trying to understand why Stark has to throw this kind of party. She’s just another assistant here. When most of the guests are leaving, Anna reminds herself of Christine, she hasn’t seen her around. Then she walks out to the balcony to call her. There’s no one there so she can speak freely.

“Hello, Anna, is there something wrong?”

“No, no, everything’s fine. Hey, do you know there’s a party here in the tower?”

“Yes, I know. It’s supposed to be a surprise. It’s Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts’ idea. They even didn’t allow me to prepare anything.” 

“Well, I haven’t seen you here, where are you?”

“Sorry, Anna, I can’t be there. I have a date, beside tomorrow is Monday. I have to get up early.”

_ What about me?  _ Anna thinks but then she say, “Oh, alright, then. Bye, Christine,”

“Bye, Anna, have fun!”

Anna hangs up the phone and staring at the city lights below her.  _ I wonder why Coulson never send me here. _

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Anna startled.  _ Again??? _

“Cap! Do you always have to do that? Sneaking behind me like that, lucky for you I don’t freak out and punch you,” 

“Hahaha. Sorry, old habit dies hard. Mind if I join you?”

“No, not at all.” 

They drowned in silence, relishing the view below them.

“Hey Cap, I’m sorry for what happened with your friend, err, Barnes?” Anna dares herself to talk about Cap’s best friend and the Winter Soldier himself.

Steve is surprised. Not many people, even Nat wants to talk about Bucky with him.

“Uh, thank you,” he answered, quietly.

“Do you have a clue on his whereabouts?”

“How do you know I’m looking for him?”

“Uh, I don’t, I’m just guessing. He’s your best friend. If I lose mine, I’ll search for them too, no matter where I should go, and no matter what the world has to say. I do believe that Barnes saved you that day, despite all the rumors.”

Steve said nothing.

“I’m sorry, Cap. I didn’t mean to be rude. Please don’t get me wrong. It’s your personal matter and I truly understand if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“No, no. It’s okay. It’s just… Not everyone is able to understand. They only see him as a criminal, a HYDRA agent, and a cold-blooded killer,”

“I really hope you can find him soon,”

“Thank you, Anna. I appreciate it. I really do.”

“Don’t mention it, Cap. I have done nothing.” Anna smiles.

Then Steve tells her about his childhood in Brooklyn, when Bucky is always try to protect Steve, considering his condition. Anna also tells him about her time at SHIELD, about Daisy, Fitz and Jemma. She’s very careful not to mention Coulson to anyone. They both don’t realize that Clint and Sam are observing them from inside.

“Wilson, it looks like you’re gonna have to share Steve with her right now,” Clint said, patting Sam’s shoulder

“Hey, I don’t mind. I feel like she’s a good girl. If Cap trusts her, so do I.”

“She just arrived yesterday, how can anyone trust her?”

“I heard Stark chose her himself and she’s with SHIELD for god sake. You can’t trust your own agent?” Sam raised his voice.

“Remember Jasper Sitwell?”

“Ah, … “ Sam recalled the HYDRA agent Steve and Nat interrogated before the Winter Soldier killed him on the middle of highway in broad daylight.

“The point is, I won’t trust her with my life, not yet. Maybe you can tell Cap to take caution.”

“That’s what you said about Christine too, Barton.”

Before Clint could say anything, Pepper comes to them and ask, “Have anyone seen Steve and Anna?” 

Both Clint and Sam are pointing to the balcony.

“Oh. Could you please tell them to join us in the common room? The guests are all went home, I have a little something to deal with the caterer and then I’ll be right up.”

“I’ll go get them,” Sam replied

“Thank you, Sam.”

“I’m going up now,” Clint said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	13. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not bite her! Fury will kill me if you do so.

Anna can hear a lot of noises from the common room even before the elevator reach it. She’s with Cap and Sam and when the elevator doors open, she can feel that all the avengers are looking at her.

_ This is awkward. _

“Oookay. So, you guys have met this girl, Evans,” Tony stands up and speaks in the middle of them, “but before we started, we’re missing a person here, where the hell is he?”

“Everyone is here, Tony, who do you expect?” Nat asked him.

“Thor,” Bruce answered.

“Are you sure he’s coming? He just left a week ago,” Nat asked Tony again.

“I’ve told him to come back tonight, I believe he remembers,” Tony grins.

Tony was right. Right after that they can hear a loud boom on the roof.

“Ah, he’s here,” Tony said.

5 minutes later the elevator is coming from the top floor. Thor walks out, already wearing his casual clothes.

“Greetings my friend! I have come back because Stark asked me to join you on an important event today. Am I late?”

“No, no, you’re on time. Well, this is an official introduction. Guys, meet Anna Evans, she is Christine replacement, she comes from SHIELD, think you should know, so she’s more familiar with our job, and even maybe she can help us on a mission too someday,” Anna looks at Tony, still can’t believe to what he just said.  _ A mission??? He must be joking. _

“I hope she can stay here as long as she can. Do not bite her! Fury will kill me if you do so. Does anyone have something to say?” Tony speaks again.

“Ah, Lady Anna. It is great to finally meet you,” Thor said.

“The pleasure is mine,” Anna smiles, trying so hard to contain her excitement.  _ Daisy would freak out if she met this god of thunder. _

“Well I guess we all can say ‘Welcome, Anna’. I do hope you have a good time here. It’s great to have someone from SHIELD with us again. If you need something, don’t hesitate to tell us,” Steve said, raising his glass, “to Anna!”

“To Anna,” the others follow.

“So, Anna, do you have something to say?” ask Tony.

“Err, actually I don’t know what to say… I didn’t even expect this kind of party. It is very kind of you. I promise to do my best here. Since this job is completely new for me, I really hope that I won’t disappoint you all. Thank you again for accepting me here,” Anna speaks in front of them, nervous, but she’s very good on hiding it.

Anna didn’t expect it, but everyone applauds her.

“Okay, I hate to say this, but party’s over, some of us have to wake up early tomorrow, that includes you, Tony,” Pepper said. It’s already 11 pm.

“I don’t have to,” Sam said.

“Yeah me neither,” Clint added.

“We still have a job on the compound, boys, and I’m sure Anna knows what to do if you don’t get up on time, Clint, and she got my approval,” Nat smirked.

Anna remembers that Christine add a note on morning call for Clint to wake him up by using the fire alarm, only on his room. Clint hates it.

“Why do you have to be so mean, Nat?” Clint frowned, everyone laughs.

“Then wake up early,” Nat replied.

Anna decides to stay behind to clean up the room. It’s not much, only some of the used glass and some liquor spills on the floor, besides, she doesn’t feel sleepy yet.

“Allow me to help you,” Steve said.

Anna hesitates, but then said okay to Steve. After she wiped up the spills, they go down to the kitchen to wash the glasses. Suddenly, they can hear a loud rumbling sound from each other’s stomach, they laugh instantly.

“Apparently, I’m still hungry,” Steve said laughing.

Anna chuckled, “Yeah, me too, I just realized that I didn’t eat anything at the party.”

“Do you want another cup noodle or shall we order something?” Steve teases Anna.

“No, no, one is enough and I’m thinking pizza,” Anna grins.

“Pizza sounds great. FRIDAY, please order one large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese,” Steve told the AI.

“Right away, Captain Rogers,” FRIDAY replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I made it this far! *yeay*  
> I'm so sorry if you think the plot is too slow :(  
> Any thoughts?


	14. Pizza!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, where were you when the Triskelion falls?

After they’re done with the glasses, they both sit down on the couch, Steve turns the TV on, looking for something to watch. Anna grabs her phone, she remembers that Daisy texted her when she was talking with Cap on the balcony.

5 new text messages.

_ “Anna, what on earth are you doing right there? I haven’t heard anything from you!” _

_ “Have you met Thor?” _

_ “ANNA????” _

_ “Don’t make me come there and choke the life out of you!” _

_ “ANNA?? HELLOOOO??” _

Anna chuckled reading Daisy’s text, she decided that she has to call her. She walks to the dining table, not wanting to disturb Cap who is really focus on the TV right now, Star Wars VII is on.

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN???” Daisy shouted

“Whoa, whoa, I was busy you know. You know that Stark was throwing a party for me earlier tonight??”

“Wow, it seems that he fancies you,” Daisy teased her.

“Oh, c’mon. Don’t even start, Daisy. How is everyone?”

“They’re all good. We have a mission tomorrow, something comes up about those Watchdogs,” Daisy replied and Anna knows that Daisy isn’t allowed to say much on the phone.

“Oh. Be careful then. Send my regards for everyone. I miss you all already!”

“Okay. It’s more peaceful here though, with you gone,” Daisy chuckled.

“That’s mean!” they both laugh.

“You know I miss you too,” Daisy replied.

“I have to go now, Daisy. My pizza is coming,” Anna said when she hears FRIDAY speaks to Steve.

“Eating this late?? Don’t forget to exercise, Anna,” she reminds her.

“I won’t. Gotta go now. Bye Daisy.”

“Bye, Anna.”

“Let me get that, Cap,” Anna said, going down to get their pizza. She wonder what the delivery guy would think about delivering an order to the Avengers Tower.

.

.

.

Anna walks into the dining room with a large box of pizza in her hand. She can see that Steve is still watching Star Wars VII and very certain that he isn’t blinking at all.

“Hey Cap, you know that FRIDAY can play that movie anytime you want, right?”

Steve chuckled, realize that he’s been too lost in that movie.

“Yeah, I know, hey is that our pizza? Bring it here, Anna, I’m starving,” he replied. Anna sits next to him and opens the pizza box. Gosh, it smells so good.

“I was so sure that if I ate them myself without telling you, you wouldn’t even realize it,” she laughs then grabs a slice of pizza, followed by Steve.

“I doubt you can be that cruel,” he chuckled.

“Oooh, you don’t know me, Cap,” Anna smiles widely.

“So, where were you when the Triskelion falls?”

Anna wouldn’t thought that Steve will ask her about that day.

“Um, I was with my team, trying to find a safe place, we could only watch what happened on the news. Once we found it, turned out that there was a HYDRA agent inside our team and he got the backup from a high rank officer. We almost lost Fitz, Jemma, also Daisy. In fact, we already lost a lot that day. We fought here and there, until finally we were able to take a stand from the Playground. Destroying HYDRA one step at a time until we finally able to establish SHIELD again,” Anna can’t explains furthermore, there were a lot of bad things happened back then before SHIELD resurface, from HYDRA to the inhuman issues. Anna thinks that Steve doesn’t need to know more, he’s already burden with finding Bucky.

“Well, It could’ve been worse if you hadn’t destroy the insight helicarrier,” Anna added.

Steve can only smiles. They both eat up their pizza in silence, watching Star Wars on the TV. But who knows what is inside their mind. Anna is thankful that after the worst, SHIELD was able to stand again, something that seemed impossible back then. Steve still has no clue where else to look for Bucky, both he and Sam was already searching everywhere, from Brooklyn to Washington, from US to Canada, to some other countries with no extradition agreement with US government, Bucky seems disappear into thin air. 

“Okay, I’m full now,” Anna said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah me too,” Steve replied, “just leave it here, Anna, I still want to be here for a moment, I’ll clean it up” he added.

“Are you sure?”

“Big day tomorrow, Anna, your first day. Go get some rest,” he convinced her.

“Okay. Good night, Cap.”

“It’s Steve,” he smiles.

“Okay... Steve,” Anna grins.

“Good night, Anna,” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be very busy this week so I probably won't post any chapter until weekend. But who knows? ;)  
> Thank you for leaving kudos!   
> Any thoughts?  
> Hey, I don't mind if you want to request something, I'll see what I can do with it.


	15. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You love that cake very much, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it! I've finished my job earlier than I thought.  
> So here's a new chapter for you.  
> Let me know what you guys think :)  
> -xoxo-

“Hey Anna! Great job tonight! You manage to run this event with the least help from me. I feel like you don’t need me around anymore and I can leave any time now,” Christine said happily.

“No, no, you can’t do that, I still have a lot to learn, three more weeks, Chris, and it’s not me who arranged this gala from the beginning, you did!” Anna smiles. To be honest, Anna is feeling a little proud of herself, ever since Christine handled this event to her, she worked mostly by herself, Christine did help a little, but she wanted Anna to feel the chaotic sensation of preparing an event. She must be prepared to deal with some upcoming events in the future.

Anna was paying attention to Tony from the side of the stage, giving his opening speech at the fundraising gala, when Christine came to her. She misses the last few words from Tony, all she know is Tony got a standing applause from every guest including his avengers team.

“The night is still long, Chris, go on, have fun tonight, let me handle this,” Anna said.

“Let me know if you need some help. I’ll be on my table,” Christine replied then she walks away.

Two hours later, most of the guests are leaving, only a few people left and they are still at their table enjoying their champagne and cakes. Anna finally get the chance to sit down, her legs start to give up after walking around here and there in heels, making sure everything was running perfectly and on schedule.

There are some untouched cakes on her table and she decides to eat the chocolate one.

_Mmm, this cake is so good! Why would anyone waste such a delicious cake?_

Steve sees her from across the room and he laughs, then he decides to grab some water from the bar for himself and Anna before heading to her table.

Anna is enjoying her cake too much and doesn’t realize that Steve is walking to her.

“You love that cake very much, huh?” Steve said, sitting in front of Anna.

“Couldn’t say no to chocolate,” Anna said, with her mouth full.

Steve laughs, “here, for you,” he pushes the glass towards her and Anna who is trying to swallow everything inside her mouth accepts it gladly. She drinks it right away.

“Sorry about that,” Anna said again, wiping her mouth.

“Nah, I would do that too. Might have to bring some back to the tower, for a late night snack.” Steve grins.

“I’m pretty sure they still have it inside the kitchen, let me ask them,” then she talks to person in charge for the caterer through her walkie talkie.

“Yep, they still have it and we can take home a few boxes,” Anna grins.

“That’s good. I think I have to congratulate you and Christine for tonight, the fundraising was success, I heard we raised a lot more than last year, and all went very well,” Steve replied.

“Thank you, Steve. I just help a little, she did the most of it,” Anna smiles, “I still have a job to do. Do you want to go back to the tower? It seems everyone is gone already,” Anna looks around and sees none of the avengers are still around.

“I can wait for you, if you want,” Steve said.

“Umm, you don’t have to, Steve. I got Happy to drive me back, and I don’t want you to sit here all alone while I’m walking back and forth around you,” Anna answered.

“If you said so. Don’t forget my cake,” he smiles.

Anna chuckled, “I won’t”.

.

.

.

“Chris, Ben is here,” Anna shouted to Christine who is standing near the bar, talking to the hotel manager.

Ben approaches her. He’s here to pick-up his fiancé.

“Hi, Ben,” she greets him.

“Hi, Anna. I can see the gala went well,” Ben said.

“Yeah, thanks to Christine, she worked very hard for this,” Anna replied and Ben smiles.

Christine approaches them.

“Hi, honey. Thanks for picking me up,” Christine said and kiss him.

“I have to go now, Anna. I already talked to the hotel manager, thanking him for everything, you can go straight home after this. Get some rest, okay, it’s been a long day.”

“Okay. Thank you, Chris.”

“No, thank you,” she said, hugging Anna and then she leaves with Ben.

After Anna is done taking notes for some additional expenses she paid earlier, just in case she forget, she grabs three boxes of cakes prepared for her from the kitchen, not forget to thank all the kitchen staff, then takes the elevator to the lobby where Happy awaits her.

“Hi, Happy, time to go home,” Anna said to Happy who is already opening the car door for her. Anna can see that he is as tired as she does.

Anna takes a glance at the street across the hotel before get into the car and sees a man is standing there, looking at her. She thought that he probably looking at the hotel, but no, Anna can feel that the man is staring at her. She gets into the car and takes a look once again to where the man stood before, but he is gone. Anna can feel a shiver down her spine.

“Is everything alright, Anna?” Happy asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah, everything’s fine. Let’s go home, Happy, what a long day,” Anna answered and took a deep breath.

_I must be very exhausted._ She’s rubbing her forehead.


	16. Pancakes and Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIDAY, please wake Mr. Barton up, if he didn’t wake up in 10 minutes, you can use the alarm.

“Ms. Evans, I’m sorry to wake you, but Captain Rogers is waiting for you in the training room,” said FRIDAY.

“Huh?” Anna force her eyes to open, didn’t get what the AI said, and it’s still 5 am!

“You asked me last night to ask Captain Rogers if he wanted to train with you once he woke up, since Ms. Romanoff won’t be here today, and you asked to be woken up if he said yes,” FRIDAY replied.

“Ah, yes, yes, I remember. Please tell him I’ll be there in a minute, thank you FRIDAY.”

Nat texted her last night, she said that she had to go to the playground early in the morning so they won’t be able to train together.

“You’re welcome, Miss.”

A few minutes later, Anna is walking into the training room.

“What time did you wake up?” she asked Steve.

“30 minutes ago,” he replied.

“How can you wake up so early? You know I went home at 11.30 pm last night and my feet are sore,” she said, reaching her feet, trying to give them a massage.

“I won’t be too hard on you, c’mon,” Steve asked her to join him inside the ring.

“Uuuh, alright,” Anna replied.

30 minutes later…

“Take five,” Steve said.

“You’re killing me, you know that?” Anna’s trying to catch her breath, sitting on the mattress, Steve certainly didn’t go easy on her. She can feel her arms are begin to bruise, Steve did hit her hard, but strangely her feet are feeling better.

“I feel like I need to push you a little bit. You said you haven’t train this hard since the recovery, right? A few more training like that, I bet you are able to regain your strength and speed completely,” Steve replied.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. My friends were scared that they would hurt me if they went too hard, and they had a reason for it. But apparently it’s becoming a bad habit. When I trained with Romanoff a few days ago, she was the first person who really pushed me ever since my boss allowed me to train again, and now you. I guess Fury did have a point on sending me here,” Anna smiles.

Steve smiles. After he took a drink, he said, “C’mon, break’s over,”.

Anna nods, and Steve reaches her hand and helps her to stand up. They train for another 20 minutes before going up for breakfast. Little did they know, Tony was watching over them from his apartment below using the security footage, thanks to FRIDAY.

“I was right this time, Pep. I can make her life better here,” Tony smiles to Pepper.

“Yes, you are. But it’s never good to watch over your friends like that, it’s called stalking, Tony,” Pepper replied.

“Hey, I have the facility to do it, it’s my privilege to be the owner of this building,” he grins and Pepper just rolls her eyes.

“C’mon, let’s join them for breakfast,” Tony added.

Soon after, they join Steve, Sam, and Anna on the dining room. Anna is making waffles and pancakes for everyone.

“FRIDAY, please wake Mr. Barton up, if he didn’t wake up in 10 minutes, you can use the alarm,” Anna said.

“Yes, Ms. Evans,” FRIDAY replied.

“Hey, where’s Banner?” Tony asked.

“He went to the compound, Sir, FRIDAY said he left early because Dr. Cho was calling. Wanda and Vision are out too, they went for morning run and breakfast,” Anna replied. She was wondering if Vision was able to sweat when FRIDAY told her that, “oh, and Thor, he… ”

“He went home with Jane Foster last night, I noticed,” Tony cuts her before she can said another word.

“I feel like I’m providing the gym, the dining room, complete with everyone’s favorite meal and the apartment for what? Nothing!” he added.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Tony,” Pepper replied him and the other laugh.

Meanwhile, Clint is on time, he’s stepping out from the elevator right after Anna is done cooking.

“Hi, Clint. I’m glad FRIDAY won’t have to use the alarm to wake you,” Anna grins and Clint muttering a “ha ha” to her.

“Pancakes and waffles are ready. Let’s eat,” Anna tells everyone.

After placing all pancakes and waffles on a plate, she pours a cup of coffee for everyone.

“Oh, I almost forget, I took home some cakes from last night, anyone want some?” asked Anna.

“You know I do,” Steve answered.

“Me too,” Sam added and Clint raises his hand too.

“Speaking of last night,” Tony paused, “I want to say that me and Pepper, and all the avengers are so grateful that you had handled the gala perfectly. I know Christine had prepared everything from the beginning but since you’re here and she’s not, so I can’t thank her right now, we want to thank you first. C’mon everyone raise your glass, to Anna!” Tony said, raised his glass and followed by everyone there.

Anna is blushing, she can only thank them back for trusting and accepting her here in the tower. She never really thought that this new job suits her well. It’s only one week, but she thinks she can manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	17. Farewell Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell?”

It’s been almost a month since Anna set her foot on the Avengers Tower, and finally it’s time for Christine to say goodbye. Initially, Tony wanted to throw a big farewell party for her, but she refused, she had a discussion with Anna before and decided to have a smaller party at the Italian restaurant nearby. Christine said that it’s her farewell party so she felt that she had the right to decide what kind of party she wanted, and she only wanted a simple dinner, everyone was agreed and Tony had to accept it unhappily.

When the day has come, Anna and Christine decide to take a walk to the restaurant from the tower. They’ll meet everyone else at the restaurant because all the avengers were gone since early morning, gathering at the compound, from what Anna have heard, they got a lead on Rumlow, but it came from an unreliable source, so they had to dig deeper.

“Does Ben ever wonder what are you doing whole day with the heroes? I mean, we’re bound by the contract, right?”

“He does. But I always said the same thing to him that I won’t taking risk of spoiling something that’s going to make both of us end up in jail,” Christine answered.

Anna laughs, “So it’s just - ‘hey, how was your day?’ ‘good’- conversation every night? Never spoiling any tiniest detail to anyone, huh?”

“Yep, something like that. I always wanted to tell him everything, what was fun and what was not, but I can’t. That’s why I was so glad that you came, I can share all the stories here with you, ups and downs, all the calm before the storm thing,” Christine laughs.

“But now you’re leaving me alone to work there,” Anna frowns to tease her.

“Don’t worry, I mean, you’re the SHIELD agent, you must get it whenever they talk about a mission or some notorious fugitives which I never understand completely. They talk to you more than me, Anna. You won’t be so lonely here,” Christine said then she added, “besides, I can see that you’re growing very close to one of them, is there something you want to tell me?,” Christine grins.

“What? I’m friends with every one of them, Chris, who are you talking about?”

“Oh, c’mon, Captain Rogers?”

Anna laughs, “Oh, Christine, we’re just friends, honestly. There’s nothing special between me and him,”

“Uh huh, you want me to believe that? Hours of training together and lots of morning run? Dining together, and I believe that he took you to Central Park Zoo once. He never do that before to anyone! I’ve been working there for a long time, Anna, believe me I know,” Christine replied.

Anna rolls her eyes and sighs, “I think you’re starving and in desperate need of food”.

Christine laughs and shouts, “I am not!”

Finally they both arrive at the restaurant. It is closed for public because Tony wants to have a private party (who would refuse to close their restaurant for Tony Stark’s private party?) for all the security and convenient reasons. They use the private dining room inside because the restaurant has this wide window to the streets, they don’t want people and the media lurking outside to see that the Avengers are having a dinner party. Almost everyone is already there, except Tony, Pepper, and Steve who had told them that they’re gonna be late and there’s no need to wait for them.

The dinner has lasted for almost an hour before the three of them arrive.

“I’m sorry we’re late, something came up in the last minute, nothing big, but still, we couldn’t leave on time,” Steve said to everyone.

“Something we should worry about?” Nat asked.

“Nah, we got it covered,” Steve answered.

“C’mon, Cap, I’m starving,” Tony said. They hugged Christine and greet everyone there one by one before feasting on their favorite pizza and pasta.

“How can you find this restaurant, Christine? These pizza are delicious!” Wanda said followed by some people nod their head, sign that they are agree with her.

“I came here with Ben for the first time last year, and since then this place is our favorite. It’s run by an Italian family for more than 30 years, I think that’s why you can feel the authentic Italian experience here.”

“How much do they pay you for that kind of promotion?” suddenly Tony asked and everyone’s laughing.

“More than you pay me Mr. Stark,” Christine grins.

The conversation flows smoothly, after Christine said a few words about her farewell and thank everyone especially Tony, Sam starts to make some joke about Christine leaving the tower means she will never see him again and definitely will miss him a lot. Barton asks her if she has any second thought about resigning, she won’t get the privilege from waking him up with the fire alarm anymore. Christine said that it’s Anna turn now. She bet Anna will enjoy it as much as she did. The dinner turns out to be a fun night for all of them. But like every party, the fun must come to an end, it’s almost 11pm, although it’s Friday, the restaurant will be closed soon.

Christine hugs everyone, this is her last moment with the Avengers, which means Anna will take charge completely after today. Soon after, Anna leaves the table first to make payment at the cashier in the front. Unexpectedly, before she reach the cashier, she can see the same hooded man she once saw after the gala through the window. He is standing across the street, just like that night, and she’s certain that now she isn’t hallucinating at all. Anna speed up her steps toward the restaurant door, but the man can see her and he runs away. Anna sees him disappear into the crowd of pedestrians.

“What the hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	18. A Night Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel so honored to have Captain America as my bodyguard

Her mind is racing, Anna could only guess that he’s one of those die-hard fans of the avengers, or a psycho whose target is one of them, or one of HYDRA scum who’s still alive. When she return inside, Steve caught her coming in.

“What are you doing?”

“Uuuh, I thought I saw someone I know, but I was wrong,” she replied. She didn’t want to cause any panic, not today, it’s Christine’s day.

Steve muttered a quiet “Oh”.

After she finished with the payment, they thank the restaurant owner for the great food, promise him that they will come back soon. The owner thank them back.

Christine said that Ben will pick her up and he is almost there. Anna wants to accompany her waiting for Ben, after what she saw, she grew a little bit worry. Nat, Clint, and Sam decide to walk back to the tower, while Thor and Jane are heading back to Jane’s place.  Tony, Pepper, and Bruce go straight home by Tony’s car after driving Dr. Cho home, and Steve stays with Anna and Christine.

A moment later Ben arrived, Christine hug them goodbye, wishing Anna good luck and assure her that she can call her anytime. Christine also made Anna promise that she will come by to her apartment if she wasn’t too busy. Christine walks into the car and wave hand to Steve and Anna.

“So, you want to go straight home or… “ Steve asked.

“Can we please go home?” Anna answered.

“Sure,” Steve replied and then they started to walk.

After a few blocks walking in silent, Steve take a look at Anna, and she’s looking troubled, “is there something wrong?”

Anna realized that she’s way too worried, she couldn’t hide it, then she stops walking.

“When I said I thought I saw someone I knew outside the restaurant, it was nothing like that,” Anna replied.

“What do you mean?” Steve began to concern.

“I saw a mysterious man staring at me across the hotel after the gala, but I was so tired, I thought I was hallucinating. But earlier tonight, I saw the exact same man outside the restaurant. When I ran outside, he ran away too and I wasn’t sure where he was heading. I didn’t want to ruin the night, that’s why I didn’t tell you before,” Anna replied, feeling guilty that she lied to Steve.

“Maybe he’s just an admirer, Anna,” Steve tried to calm her down.

“I thought so too, but he’s way too mysterious to be just an admirer, I mean, why should he ran? What if he’s HYDRA? Or a cold-blooded killer?”

She could see that Steve is thinking too.

“You know what, you’re right, maybe I’m just worried too much,” Anna said again.

“Maybe, but I’ll look into it once we get back to the tower, okay?” Steve said, holding both her shoulders.

“Thank you, Steve,” Anna gave him a thin smile.

“But, let me warn you that it was a reckless move, to go after someone that might be dangerous by yourself.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight,” Anna replied.

“Hey, it’s okay, I understand that it was an act based on your instinct, but before you regain your complete strength, I suggest try not to do anything stupid,” Steve explained.

Anna nods her head and they started to walk again.

“Maybe he’s your admirer,” Steve teased her.

Anna snorts, “If that’s true, I’m going to need a bodyguard”.

“You already got one here,” Steve grins.

“Jeez, wow, I feel so honored to have Captain America as my bodyguard,” she laughed.

“My pleasure, ma’am,” Steve replied.

“Sometimes I forgot that you’re old,” Anna grins.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“No one is using ‘ma’am’ anymore these days, Steve, it sounds too polite, but I’m sure most girls would like it,” Anna smirked

“Do you?”

“Nah, I hate it, don’t ever use that again,” she teased him.

“Of course, … ma’am,” they both laughed.

When they arrived at the tower, both of them asked FRIDAY to take them to their own floor. 

“What are you going to do, Steve? About that mysterious man?”

“I’ll ask FRIDAY to hack the security footage around the restaurant, probably we’ll know where he was come from and where he was going to,” Steve replied.

“You have access to do that? Why can’t I get it?”

“You’re free to ask Tony,” Steve said.

“That’s a good idea,” she grins. Then the elevator stopped at her floor.

“Good night, Steve”

“Good night, Anna”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	19. Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn’t need to know, Steve. She’s only an assistant here and we can’t put her life in danger

When Steve reached his floor, he asked FRIDAY if Sam is in his room, and FRIDAY said yes to him. He knocked.

“Sam, it’s Steve.”

Sam opens his door.

“What’s up, man?”

“I need your help,” Steve said.

“Anything, what is it?”

“Let’s talk in my room.”

They both walked into Steve’s room.

“I want to ask FRIDAY to hack the security footage around the restaurant, I need you to show me how, I never good at this new technology,” Steve explained.

Sam raised his eyebrow, “What would I do that?”

“It’s Anna. She saw someone outside the restaurant earlier, the same man she saw after the gala. It scared her. I want to know where he was come from, and it’s even better if we can get a face recognition,”

“Anything for her, huh?” Sam smirked.

“C’mon, Sam. We all care for her,” Steve replied.

“I know, I know. Okay, let’s see,” Sam turned on Steve’s computer.

“FRIDAY, can you display the security feed around the restaurant we went earlier to this computer?”

“Of course, Mr. Wilson, but I need Captain Rogers’ permission to do so,” FRIDAY replied.

“Access granted, FRIDAY,” Steve answered.

“Thank you, Captain. All the security feeds will be displayed on your computer soon. Please stand by,” FRIDAY said.

Soon after they can see the security feeds popping out on the monitor. Steve asks Sam to focus on an hour before they left so they can trace the mystery man back to where he come from. But there’s nothing, it’s seems that he just popped out across the restaurant. Then Steve asks Sam again to search the footage after the gala. They can see Anna was getting inside the car, and the mysterious man had been standing across the hotel for more than half an hour before Anna walked out from there. 

“That man only shows himself at night and the quality of these footage aren’t so good, how can we track him?” Steve said, frustrated that he can’t get any lead.

“FRIDAY, based on what we looked for, can you do something about this man? A facial recognition may be able to trace him to any place he visited,” Sam said to the AI.

“I’ll see what I can do, Mr. Wilson,” FRIDAY replied.

“And FRIDAY, can you make this search private? Limited access for Cap only,” Sam added.

“Of course, Mr. Wilson,” she replied.

“Now we wait,” Sam said to Steve.

“Thank you, Sam,” Steve smiled.

“No problem, Cap. I have a feeling that this won’t lead to something good.”

“I think that he’s been following Anna, only God knows for how long, but to show up in front of her just like that, it was pretty reckless,” Steve said, still analyzing the situation inside his head.

“Yeah, let’s just wait for the result from FRIDAY,” Sam replied.

Around an hour later, Sam is fall asleep on the computer desk, while Steve is reading a book on his bed, when FRIDAY told them that she got the result. Finally, FRIDAY can provide them with a clearer image of the mysterious man. When she put it on display, they can’t believe who they staring at right now. 

“We’ve been trying to find him for, like what, two, three years?? And he just showed up here in New York?!”

“Lower your voice, Sam,” Steve warned his friend.

“I’m sorry, but I feel like he’s been playing with us this whole time. What you’re going to do now?”

“I don’t know. We can’t ignore the fact that he only showed himself up to Anna. There’s must be a reason to it.”

“You think HYDRA still control him?” 

“I don’t know, Sam. There are a lot to process right now, but I feel like we should tell her.”

“She doesn’t need to know, Steve. She’s only an assistant here and we can’t put her life in danger.”

“Above all people, she understand this matter the most. Even Nat keep telling me to give up on him. I can’t do that. Besides, she’s a SHIELD agent, she has the instinct, Sam. Even if I tell her that he’s nothing to worry about, she will keep on searching for him and only a matter of time she’ll find out who he really is. I’m pretty damn sure she can’t sleep well tonight,” Steve explained.

Sam give him nothing. He’s just staring at Steve, making a silent request not to tell Anna.

“I’ll protect her, Sam,” Steve added.

“Not that I don’t trust you, but when it comes to him,” Sam’s pointing to the monitor, “sometimes you could lose all your senses”.

Steve doesn’t respond, he knows deep down that Sam was right. But he promised to himself that he can’t do anything wrong this time, not when it comes to Anna.

“We should talk to her in the morning,” Steve said and Sam just nod his head, “FRIDAY, please delete any AV record from this session, … on second thought, please never record any conversation about this man, thank you,” Steve added.

“Yes, Captain Rogers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	20. Seems Like A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I understand why you do this and how much he means to you”

Steve was right, Anna couldn’t sleep well for the rest of the night. It’s 5am and she decides to get up. After she washed her face and get changed, she wanted to go to the gym, but when she opens her door, she can see Steve and Sam sitting in the meeting room outside her room. Sam sees her and waves his hand, telling her to join them. Anna feels something is not right, their faces are too tense. Anna opens the glass door to the meeting room. Steve looks at her in the eyes. She can tell that he’s sad but troubled at the same time.

“It’s Bucky”

“I’m sorry, what do you mean it’s Bucky?” Anna asked, not really sure what it means.

“The mystery guy you’ve met, it’s Bucky,” Steve replied.

Anna covered her mouth. She met the winter soldier who is also Steve’s best friend, whom he’s been searching for since Triskelion fell and didn’t realize it at all. It was never crossed her mind even once that the mystery man would be James Buchanan Barnes.

“Any clue on where he is now?”

“No. But the odd thing is, he’s been managed to avoid most of the security cams, yet he showed himself to you, and to you only,” Steve explained.

She got nothing to say after hearing what Steve just said. If Steve was right, she doesn’t have any explanation on why would the winter soldier only showed himself to her.

“From what we’ve seen,” Sam paused, “he was following you, a few days after the gala when you went out with Christine and Pepper, also when you two went to the zoo, he was there, very well hidden” he added.

“He’s here, yet we were looking for him in another country,” Steve scoffed still cursing himself for being too stupid to not realize that there was a chance for Bucky to probably come back to Brooklyn and maybe he came here to look out for him.

Anna lost her words.

“Have you told anyone here?” she found her voice back.

“No, we can’t risk him being known by anyone but us right now. I understand why he hides. But with him showing up twice in a month, I assume that he wanted to tell us something. If we want to bring him here, we should do it quietly,” Steve said.

“Do you think Stark would approve that?” Sam asked.

“This is the safest place for him. I’ll talk to him once he’s here. We have Wanda and Dr. Cho to treat him,” Steve replied, “we need your help, Anna,” he added.

“I …,” she cleared her throat, “I’m not sure how I can help,” she replied.

“We need him to show himself to you once again,” Steve said.

“You said it yourself that I’m not combat ready, and now you want me to go face-to-face with the winter soldier?” Anna raised her voice.

“We’ll protect you, and you don’t need to fight him, let us do the hard part,” Steve replied. Sam just stood there, he can’t believe that Steve can be so reckless like this, but this is the best lead they got so far and maybe this is a chance to save him.

“How do we make him to show his face again?” Anna asked.

“We’ve analyzed his routine, this is just a lucky guess since he’s extremely cautious to avoid the camera, but this is the best we’ve got,” Sam answered.

“Are you in?” Steve asked Anna.

Anna is thinking really hard. She hasn’t been on a mission for a long time, but if Steve needs her only to be the bait and not to fight, she thinks she can help them.

“I’m in,” Anna replied.

“Okay, here’s what we going to do. We know that he’s been wandered around at night and we can’t just disappear in a broad daylight too. Anna also has a work to do, so we go in at night. This is his routine, our best guess from the street cam, you might want to take a look. You only need to follow it, and hope that he might see you,” Steve explained and handed a piece of paper to Anna.

“These places are only a few blocks from here, you think he might watching over us?” Anna asked after reading the details Steve gave her.

“That’s possible too, but we can’t jump into conclusion. We need to be more alert from now, but try not to raise any suspicion. We won’t be doing this every night to make it looks like a random act,” Steve answered.

Both Sam and Anna nods.

“Okay, it’s almost 6, people will waking up soon. Do what you always do, Anna. Just act normally. I believe you can do this,” Steve encouraged her.

“If we’re done here, I’m going up for breakfast, all of this makes me hungry,” Sam walked out.

Right after Sam walked in to the elevator, Steve approached her, “I’m sorry to drag you into this”.

“Don’t,” Anna slowly shakes her head, “I understand why you do this and how much he means to you,” she smiled, “I hope I won’t mess this up”.

Steve is reaching for her hands and then hold them, “You won’t,” he said, giving Anna a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. I hope this is going to the right direction.  
> Thoughts?


	21. No Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remember that one time we spotted a new breakfast place near Times Square but never get the chance to try it? Let’s go there today"

Weeks after weeks gone by, still no sign of Bucky will show his face again to Anna. Anna begins to quite fed up with this routine. She plays her role as a personal assistant during the day and a spy at most nights. Once she almost forgot to prepare Tony’s important meeting, lucky FRIDAY was able to remind her and the other day she left all her belonging in a cafe because she thought she saw Bucky walked pass by the cafe, and almost forgot to get them back if the waitress didn’t chase her out.

It’s been six months since Bucky showed up. 

“Maybe he’s moving somewhere else,” Sam said, “even FRIDAY can’t track him anymore,” he added.

Steve remains silent. It’s 4am in the morning, they always had a meeting like this, same place, same time, before everyone awakes.

“That was the best chance we got, where did we go wrong?” Sam said again.

Anna sits next to Steve.

“Do you still want us to do this?”

“No, that’s enough. There are no new leads on him, maybe Sam’s right. He has moved to another place,” Steve said. His voice reflected his disappointment.

“So, that’s it then? We go back to nothing,” Sam frustrated.

“I’m sorry you guys didn’t get anything,” Anna concerned.

“No, it’s okay, this is what you’ll get when chasing a ghost, I have to admit that he’s really good at hiding,” Sam said.

“If there’s nothing left to discuss, I’m going back to my bed, I’m tired,” he added.

Steve nods.

Anna’s trying to console him by patting his back. That’s what she do lately, Steve was so tense most days since they knew Bucky was near. He set his expectation too high on bringing his best friend back. 

“We were so close, Anna, why would he went dark again?” Steve said.

“I don’t know, Steve. But I think if he really wants us to find him, he’ll let us know. Maybe he needs more time out there, maybe he’s trying to find himself once again after what HYDRA did to him,” Anna said calmly.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Steve looks at her in the eyes, “how come you always know the right things to say?” Steve smiled. That was his first real smile after a long time.

“Maybe it’s my gift,” Anna bragged and Steve snorted hearing that.

“What are you going to do now?” Steve asked her.

“Like Sam, go back to bed, trying to get some sleep again, you?”

“Yeah, I’m going back to my room too,” he paused, “thank you, Anna. You did a lot to help us”.

“It’s nothing, Steve. Hey, how about we go to Central Park today? Tony wouldn’t mind I’m taking a day off. We really need some fresh air after months of man-hunt,” Anna said.

“That would be a great idea,” Steve smiled.

“Okay. We can get some breakfast before. I’m thinking, ... sandwich maybe? Remember that one time we spotted a new breakfast place near Times Square but never get the chance to try it? Let’s go there today”.

Steve laughs, “yeah, I remember. I would love that, Anna”.

“Okay, see you at 9 at the lobby,” Anna gives him a smile before going back to her room.

.

.

.

Just when Steve enters the elevator to meet Anna, FRIDAY told him that Tony requested his presence on his workshop. The elevator took him there.

“Tony, you want to see me?”

“Hey, Cap. Are you going out with Anna today? She’s just requested a day off,” Tony asked.

“Yes, I was just heading for the lobby,” Steve answered.

“I noticed that she has a new favorite coffee shop, she went there almost every night, and you know what? She always take a place on the outside, watching the streets, like she was waiting for someone. Did you know this?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tony.”

“Bullshit!” he shouted. Then Tony shows him something that looks like a security footage, “here… she always took the same route, same place, and you, or sometimes Wilson, followed her from behind but never seen together. What is that, Rogers? What are you trying to do this time?” Tony raised his voice again.

“Tony, please believe me that I can’t tell what we’re looking for right now, even I am not so sure about it myself,” Steve knows that he’s caught red-handed.

“But why do you drag  her ?” Tony clenched his jaw.

“She only wanted to help, Tony.”

“You could’ve asked Romanoff! Is this about your fugitive friend?”

“You know I can’t say anything.” 

“Then it’s true. Look, I’m gonna pretend that I don’t know anything right now and I won’t tell the other about what you’re trying to do. But  if something bad happened to her, I won’t forgive you or Wilson. I brought her here not so you can take her to another life-threatening mission!” Tony glares at Steve.

“I will protect her.”

“You better, Rogers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me lovelies :)  
> I'll give you your pal, your buddy, your Bucky soon enough.  
> Any thoughts?


	22. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Steve, do you know that all of this will come alive when sundown"

“I’m so glad we came here. I love this place, it’s cozy. The sandwich is good, but the coffee is way better, don’t you think?” Anna said to Steve, take another sip from her coffee. When Steve didn’t say anything back, she can see that he is blank-staring at his cup.

“Hello, earth to Steve?” she waves her hand in front of his face.

“I’m sorry. Did you say something?”

Anna sighs, “what is it you’re thinking about? You seemed a little bit… off, since I saw you in the tower”.

“Sorry, Anna,” he paused, “It was Tony. He knows what we’re doing. I didn’t tell him anything, but he could guess what we’re looking for.”

Anna sighed, “We all knew that Tony will find out sooner or later, right?”

Steve nods.

“But we already called-off the search. I think it’s not a big deal if he knows,” Anna said again.

“Yeah, I think so too,” Steve replied.

“C’mon it’s my day-off, don’t waste our time worrying for the uncertain things, I’m planning on having some fun today,” Anna smiles widely.

“You’re right. Are you done yet?”

“Yep, let’s go!”

.

.

.

They spend some time at the zoo first. They are right on time to see the penguins feeding. 

“Do you know penguins only have one same mates for their whole lives?” Anna asked Steve. She still focused her eyes on those cute penguins swimming around in front of her.

“Yeah, I know that,” he smiles.

“Do you think you can do that? Just one for your whole life?”

“I never thought of that before. You?”

“Mmm maybe with the right person,” Anna answered.

“Yeah, that will do”. Steve throws a glance at her who is too happy right now with the penguins and it brings a smile on his face too. This is Anna’s second time here, but she’s just as excited as the first one. One more animal she loves to see is the red panda, they always look so cute.

“I wonder if Tony would allow me to have one in the tower, I mean, he can do anything, right?” Anna said, looking at the red panda playing around, and Steve just laughs.

“I really like that idea,” Steve said.

“Why none of you has a pet in the tower? It will be more fun to have a pet or two,” Anna grins, she likes to see Steve running around with a golden retriever or Nat petting a Russian blue cat or even Wilson can own a falcon, just like his hero name.

“No one in the tower has time for that, Anna. You know Christine didn’t stay there and we almost spend most of our time at the compound. But now you live there, maybe you can have one to accompany you when we’re gone,” Steve smiles.

“Yeah, that would be a great idea,” she grins. Steve smiles and shake his head, he still can’t imagine if there was any animal in the tower.

“C’mon, we still have many places to visit,” Anna said again.

“How many exactly?”

“Mmm, I don’t know, wherever our feet take us,” she gives him a wide smile.

From the zoo, they’re heading to the Sheep Meadow. They bought two cheeseburgers before to eat there.

“Have you ever done this before?” Anna asked.

“No, I haven’t. I like to wander around the city but I rarely visit the park,” Steve replied.

“And why is that?”

“I never think of any particular reason, I just don’t feel like I need to go here all by myself,”

“Oooh, so now you got me to take you here, because you don’t want to be here alone. You never think to take Sam?” Anna grins.

“Really, Anna?”

Anna laughs and Steve just takes a bite on his burger.

Their next destination is the Museum of Natural History. Anna only ever saw it in the movie and she always wants to come here.

When they reach the mammals section on the third floor, “Hey, Steve, do you know that all of this will come alive when sundown?” Anna asked him seriously.

“You can’t be serious,” Steve stares deep at her.

“I mean it,” then she whispered, “there’s an ancient tablet here, it makes everything comes to life at night. You want to prove it?”

“What if I say yes?”

“Okay. I’ll ask FRIDAY to play Night at The Museum later when we got back,” still whispering.

It took Steve three seconds to realize that Anna is making fool of him. 

“You know what,... I don’t know what to say,” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, speechless, and Anna just burst out laughing.

“I knew it! You’ve never seen that movie before,” Anna said, still trying to contain her laughter.

“Nobody’s ever mention that movie, Anna,” Steve said then he chuckled.

“Okay, we’ll watch it tonight.”

“Are you sure? You still have to work tomorrow, aren’t you feel tired yet?”

“Mmm nope. I’m sure I can still handle a -less than 2 hours- movie,” Anna said confidently.

“If you said so,” Steve replied.

“C’mon, let’s go upstairs, and we can go home after that,” Anna said and Steve nods. Just when they about to take the stairs up, Steve’s phone rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	23. An Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I thinking?

“It’s Sam,” Steve told Anna before he picked it up.

From what she’s heard, she assumed that Steve has to go on a mission, something about Rumlow again, well, she’s right.

“I’m sorry, Anna, but we’re gonna have an emergency meeting at the compound, Sam will pick me up, are you okay if I left you here?”

“It’s okay, Steve, I can get home by myself,” Anna said.

“Okay, let’s go,”

They take the elevator down. Fifteen minutes later, Sam has arrived with Nat. Steve got into the car, leaving Anna at the museum stairway alone. The thoughts of going home to an empty tower make her doesn’t want to go home at all. Clint was seeing his family and won’t be back until next month and Thor was already back to Asgard weeks ago according to Jane Foster (without saying goodbye to his fellow avengers, it made Tony wanted to destroy Thor’s apartment on the top floor so he won’t be able to stay there again). She decides to get an ice cream on her way back, just to kill some time. She only takes a few steps down the stairs when she recognizes a familiar figure across the street. 

_ Barnes _ .

This time, he’s not running away and clearly he wants Anna to see him. He walks into the park, slow enough for Anna to follow him. He keeps walking with a steady speed. Anna looks around, no one’s there is going to recognize him, not with the cap and the jacket to cover his metal arm, he puts his both hands inside the pocket.

_ Where the hell is he taking me? _ Anna knows that she’s alone and this can’t be a great idea, to follow an ex-HYDRA assassin alone in the park she doesn’t know very well of. The further he walks, the more she lost her track. Bucky really intends to drive themselves away from the crowd.

_ What am I thinking? _

When she takes a turn, she stops because she can’t see him anywhere. She can’t believe that she lost him again. But suddenly, she’s staggered by a firm grip on her left arm, it hurts her, she almost let out a scream when she heard, “Scream and you’re dead. Just keep walking, do not make any sudden moves,” Bucky said behind her back.

After a few steps, he lowers his hand to Anna’s and holds them tightly. Anna can’t see his face but she notices that he still hides his metal hand inside his pocket, probably holding a weapon, a knife. He wants them to act like a regular couple taking an evening walk at the park. Anna can’t do anything but to do as she told.

“The man you’re with earlier, Steve Rogers?”

“Yes. We’ve been looking for you. Where have you been?” Anna said, hopefully to get something from him.

“You don’t need to know. I know that the three of you were looking for me, that’s why I want you to stop doing it,” Bucky said, tighten his grip on her hand. 

Anna can feel her whole body is trembling. She’s sure that Bucky can feel it too but he ignores it.

“I need to see him,” he said again.

“Let me take you to the tower, it’s safe there,” Anna said.

“No. I get to decide the time and place. Listen, I’ll know when he got back, and when he do, I’ll find a way to make contact again. Never change your routine and don’t tell anyone that we’ve met, do you understand?”

Anna nods but Bucky tighten his grip again, “I need to hear you say it”.

“I understand,” Anna said.

“I’m leaving now and don’t try to follow me, for our own good,” and before Anna can say anything, Bucky walks to a different direction. Anna just freeze there, she can’t move her body. There’s no one there so she doesn’t have to worry that she might pull an attention by standing still in the middle of the path. It took a few minutes for her to stop the trembling and get her feet to move again. She hailed a cab outside the park to get her back. It feels like she lost her strength to walk after an encounter with Bucky earlier.

.

.

.

Entering her room at the tower, she drops herself on the bed. Covering her face with both hands, she can feel tears slowly rolling down from her eyes. She hates herself for not being strong enough. She feels like she could do more to make Bucky willingly to come here, but she gave in to her fear.

_ Be strong next time, Anna.  _ She keeps repeating those words to herself.

Suddenly she can hear a message coming on her phone. It’s from Steve, saying that they won’t come back tonight, they’re going on a mission: Steve, Nat, Wanda, and Sam. Vision and Bruce chose to stay at the compound.

Anna replied him, she typed “Got it. Stay safe.”

When she’s able to calm herself down, she walks to the bathroom to wash her face. When she stands in front of her mirror, something on her left arm distracts her. She rolls up her shirt and she can see a dark bruise there shape like a hand circling her arm.  _ Shit.  _ She never thought that the winter soldier would leave a mark like that and he was able to do it just with his human hand. 

She changes her shirt to a sweater, covering the bruise.

“FRIDAY, is Mr. Stark here?” she asked after she get changed.

“Yes, he is with Lt. Col. Rhodes right now. They are in the dining room, Miss,” FRIDAY answered.

“Thank you FRIDAY,” she replied.

“Is there anything I can do to help, Miss? Your body chemical indicates that you are, in a short word, extremely upset,” FRIDAY asked.

“No, it’s okay FRIDAY, thank you for your concern. I want to join them. Take me there, will you?”

“My pleasure, Miss,” she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? :)


	24. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mr. Stark, do you think they will be back soon? Captain Rogers and the others?”

“Hey, kid. You almost miss dinner,” Tony said to Anna who just made her way out from the elevator.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m here, Sir,” Anna replied, as calm as she could, “good evening, Colonel,” she greeted Rhodey.

“Hi, Anna. I gotta go now. Watch him for me, okay?” Rhodey is leaving the dining table and when he walks pass her, Anna smiles and nods.

“Leaving so soon?” Tony said to his best friend.

“It’s late,” Rhodey replied, the elevator door is closing in.

Tony throws a glance at Anna, making her a little nervous, she can feel that Tony is watching her every move. She’s grabbing a salad bowl from the fridge, placing it on the table, then reaching for a glass in the cabinet. Tony never takes off his sight from Anna.

“Do I have something on my face, Sir?” Anna asked while pouring herself a glass of water.

“No. Everything’s good,” Tony answered but still got his eyes locked on her.

“Anything you want to say?” Anna sits down across him.

“Did Rogers make you do things you don’t want to?”

“Nothing against my will, Sir,” Anna smiles.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sir. Positive.”

Tony raised his eyebrow which indicates that he wasn’t so sure of what she just said.

“Sir, have you seen Ms. Potts again lately?” she tried to change the subject but immediately regret that question.

Anna remembers that he had a fight with Pepper two weeks ago. Anna was stepping out from the elevator to their apartment, she was there to ask for Pepper’s sign for some documents, but when she hears them shouting at each other from inside their room, she decided to go back upstairs, that was when Tony saw her. He said he was done and she could meet her now. He was heading to his workshop, very upset, and a moment before Pepper walked out from their room, Anna could see her wiping up her cheeks. A day after that fight, Pepper packed up and move back to her own apartment, leaving Tony alone.

“Huh? … Oh. Nope, I haven’t seen her.”

“Um. Have you tried to call?”

“I called, she didn’t answer. I came to her apartment, but she never home or didn’t have the time to see me,” Tony raised his voice a little bit. Anna can see that his grip on his glass is tightened.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Sir,” Anna has nothing more to say. She never meant to talk about it. Tony and Pepper are on a break, she must’ve got it. She cursed herself for being so ignorant.

“No, no, I think I deserve that.” Tony said, staring at his empty glass.

“Well then. I’m gonna leave you with your salad. Cancel my schedule for tomorrow, will you? I’m gonna spend my day at the compound,” Tony stood up from his seat, heading for the elevator.

“Of course,” she paused, “Mr. Stark, do you think they will be back soon? Captain Rogers and the others?” Anna asked, making him turn his head back at her, he can see that she’s worry.

“We never know, Anna. Let’s hope they will,” he gives her a thin smile.

When the elevator fades below the floor, Anna reaches her phone, decides to call Daisy.

“I thought you’ve forgotten me,” Daisy said across the line.

Anna chuckled, “I will never do that”.

“Something wrong?” Daisy asked, she can hear something unusual from Anna’s voice.

“No, no, everything’s fine, I just wanna talk. How’s everyone?”

“Well, everything’s okay, except there was an attack on Mack’s brother, Mack was shot, but he’s recovering now,” Daisy answered.

“Watchdogs?”

“Yep. These guys keep piling up troubles, I’m so sick of them”.

“No new leads on who’s funding them?”

“We keep digging on anything we can find here. You are very much welcome to help, Anna. How’s work?”

“Uh, you know, arranging and preparing this and that, nothing’s new,” she never be able to let it all out with anyone outside, now she understand what Christine felt.

“You’re hiding something, Anna, I can tell.” 

“We are all hiding something here, Daisy. Tell everyone I said ‘Hi’, okay?”

“Anna,” she paused, “whatever it is, please take care of yourself. We don’t want anything bad happens to you”.

“I know, Daisy. Thank you. Gotta go now,” Anna hangs up.

_ I’m sorry, D. _ Anna’s choking back her tears. It’s a lot to process right now. She’s missing her SHIELD friends, things were hard back then but not like this, she always had them around when she was feeling down, but now she’s on her own, and with Bucky showed up when she got no one to cover her back, she felt helpless. 

After a moment alone in the dining room, she decides to head down for the gym. The only thing that can help her right now is to get her body moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos, lovelies! Love you so much!  
> Any thoughts?


	25. The Man Who Rarely Sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIDAY, when was the last time Mr. Stark sleep?

“Training this late?”

Anna was running on the treadmill when Bruce shows up on the gym. She takes a glance through the mirror in front of her then she raises her index finger to him, signaling him to wait while Anna completing her run.

“Hi, Doc. I thought you would stay in the compound,” Anna said after the treadmill stopped.

“Yeah, I was, but everything was done earlier than I thought, so I decided to come home.”

“Glad you’re here. It was too quiet,” Anna smiled.

Bruce takes a glimpse on her arm and Anna tries to hide it with her towel.

“Should I be worry?”

“No, no, it’s nothing, I was being clumsy, that’s all,” Anna smiles.

“It looks serious,” Bruce said, not buying what Anna just said.

“It’s fine, Doc,” Anna stares at him.

“Okay. How’s Tony?”

“I believe he’s at the workshop right now. He’s been like that since Ms. Potts left. FRIDAY, when was the last time Mr. Stark sleep?”

“He’s been awake for almost 70 hours, Miss,”

“See? I’m worried about him, Doc.”

“We all are, Anna, but there’s nothing we can do about it. He’ll do whatever it takes to get his mind busy instead of thinking about their break up.”

Anna sighs but then she sees Bruce is thinking.

“Let me try something, okay. FRIDAY, if Tony still awakes for the next 12 hours, let me know,” Bruce said.

“Yes, Dr. Banner,” FRIDAY replied.

“Do I want to know, Doc?”

“Nah, but I can assure you he’s gonna get some sleep soon.” Bruce convinced her.

“Okay, Doc. Do whatever it takes to make him sleep.”

“I will. About that … ,” Bruce is talking about her again.

“Please don’t tell anyone, Doc. I don’t want this to cause any fuzz around here,” Anna begged.

“Only if you promise to treat it right.”

“I promise,” she smiled.

“Okay, see you later, Anna,” Bruce walks out from the gym.

Anna sighs in relief. That was close. She really needs to pay attention on what she’ll wear next time, until this bruise fades away.

The next day, Anna spends her entire day at the tower alone, mostly with checking the inventory of each room and then she tries to write Tony’s upcoming speech for the MIT students, two days from now. She’s planning on getting his approval when he got back from the compound. That’s when Bruce texts her from the compound with two words: He sleeps. It put a smile on her face.

Meanwhile in Lagos, Nigeria

“This is not fun at all,” Sam said staring at the ceiling on his hotel room.

“What do you expect, Sam? A five-star hotel?” Nat replied. She’s watching over the street through the window.

“No, it’s not like that. All we do is hiding and waiting but still no clue on Rumlow’s new target. We guarded every target possible but still no sign of him. Where the hell are Steve and Wanda? They had been gone for 2 hours,” Sam said.

“Can’t wait no longer for dinner, huh?” Nat smirked.

That’s when Steve and Wanda come in. They brought dinner for four of them and a hell of good news.

“We got a lead. Prepare yourself, we move at morning,” Steve told them.

“Finally,” Sam replied, “now what do you got for me?” he checks out two paper bags from Steve and Wanda.

“Same meal as yesterday, Sam, sorry,” Wanda said.

Sam drop his head down and said, “this is for the last time, right? Give me that!”

“Let’s hope so, guys,” Steve said.

He pulls out his phone after grabbing his meal and sit on the couch. Nat is sitting next to him.

“So what’s up with you and Anna? Seemed you had a great time before we picked you at the museum,” she smirks and both Sam and Wanda are eager to hear what Steve would say.

Steve stares at his three friends and said, “what do you want me to say? C’mon, it was nothing like you’re all imagining right now”.

“You know I can read your mind, right? But I chose not to because I want to hear it straight from you,” Wanda said.

“We are not doing this. I’ll eat my dinner outside, can’t do that here while you’re all staring at me like that” Steve stands and walk out from their room leaving Sam, Wanda and Nat looking at each other.

“Do you think they’re together?” Nat asked Sam.

“Don’t ask me,” Sam shrugged, “They both never did anything unusual. Maybe they are just a close friends. You’re jealous, Nat?” he grins.

“Don’t make me take away your pet, Wilson,” Nat said calmly.

“What? Oh, you mean redwing? He can take care of himself,” Sam smiled confidently.

“You speak like it was a living thing,” Nat rolled her eyes.

“It saved our life many times,” Sam said.

“Yeah, whatever,” Nat is done with her dinner and then preparing what’s necessary for tomorrow’s mission.

“I think it’s cute,” Wanda said to Sam.

“See?” Sam smiled widely.

Nat doesn’t respond, but God knows she is smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	26. MIT and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just... reframe the future.

“ … Help me out. What's the MIT admission statement? To generate, disseminate and preserve knowledge, and work with others, to bring to bear on the world's great challenges. Well, you, or the others. And quite as it kept the challenges facing you are the greatest mankind has ever known. Plus, most of you are broke … “

Anna is hearing Tony’s speech at MIT from the backstage when her phone beeps. A text from Steve saying he’ll be back soon. Anna feels so relief. But it also means that Barnes will contact her soon. Suddenly she’s not too relief anymore.

“... As in, all of your projects have just been approved and funded. No strings. No taxes. Just... reframe the future. Starting now. Go break some eggs,” Tony ended his speech at MIT, the students are giving him a loud standing applause.

Tony walks into the backstage.

“How’s that?”

“Very good, Sir,” Anna smiles.

“Thanks to you,” he smiles, “c’mon let’s go home”.

When they arrived in New York, Tony said that he should stop by the compound first and Happy will drive her back to the tower. Anna nods. On her way back, she told Happy to drop her at the usual ice cream store. It’s been quite some time since her last visit there.

“I can walk home, Happy, thank you and have a nice day,” Anna smiles.

“You too, Anna,” then he drives away.

Anna walks in and greeted by the owner.

“Anna, it’s been a long time,” he gives her a warm hug.

“Hi, Tom. Crowded as usual, huh?”

“Yeah. Everyone loves a sweet treat. I have a new flavor, do you want to try it? It’s lime and basil, a little sour but you can mix it with something sweet like chocolate or vanilla”.

“That would be great, Tom, I’ll have one with chocolate on a cup, please,” Anna smiles.

“Coming right up!” Tom replied. He takes one scoop each for every flavor.

“Here you go,” Tom hands over Anna’s ice cream.

“Thank you, Tom, how much?”

“Ah, no need, Anna, it’s a compliment, so you will be back ASAP. Don’t leave me too long, will you?”

Anna smiles, “that’s very sweet of you. I promise I’ll be back again soon, with some friends”.

“I’ll be here,” he grins.

“Bye, Tom,” Anna waves him goodbye and walk out.

She doesn’t realize it, but Bucky is watching her from afar. Not that he knew where Anna was going but it’s a coincident that he spotted her walked into the ice cream store. He saw her happily exit the store with a cup of ice cream on her hand. Out of nowhere he feels saddened by the fact that he was threatening her in the park back then. He know he’s not supposed to get her involved in his problem, but he needs someone to trust to get to Steve, and after weeks of observation, somehow he felt that she could be trusted. So far, no cops or secret agents hunting him, that means she kept her mouth shut about their meeting in the park.

“I’ll see you again soon, Anna,” he muttered and then walked back to his hiding place.

Anna’s instinct makes her stop walking and get her to look around, but she finds no one’s suspicious. She continues to walk soon after.

Arriving at the tower, Anna head straight to her room.

“FRIDAY, is there anyone planning to back here tonight?” Anna asked.

“Until this moment, it’s just Dr. Banner, Miss,”

“How about the others?” 

“They haven’t decided anything right now, Miss. They’re having a meeting,” FRIDAY replied.

“Let me know if there are any changes. Thank you, FRIDAY.”

“Of course. You’re welcome, Miss.”

Right after Anna step out from her bathroom, FRIDAY told her that the whole team will be back tonight. Anna is so excited to welcome them home. It’s too lonely without them here. 

_ Hours of training and watching movies alone are over. Yeay! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	27. A Quiet and Peaceful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I owe you a movie, remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, brace yourself :)

Anna decides to order some cheeseburgers and pizza for dinner. She knows they’ll love it. She prepares everything in the dining room and asks FRIDAY to take them there when they arrive. She waits for them by sitting on the couch at the dining room and watching The Fault in Our Stars, thanks to FRIDAY. She.loves.it! 

Halfway through the movie, she hears the elevator is moving.  _ They’re here!  _ She jumps out of the couch, turns off the TV and waits for them near the dining table.

The first elevator arrives with Nat, Wanda, Sam, and Vision. The three of them except Vision looks really tired but they smile widely knowing Anna already prepared the best food in the universe. The next elevator stops, Tony, Steve, and Bruce walks out.

“What do we have here, Evans?” asked Tony.

“Pizza and cheeseburgers, Sir,” Anna grins.

“A wonderful choice, Anna. You have no idea what went into my stomach the last five days,” Sam told her with his mouth full of pizza.

“Hey, Anna,” Steve greets her. He looks tired too but still able to pull a sweet smile on his face.

“Steve!” Anna wraps her hands around his neck to hug him and he hugs her back. She can’t contain her excitement to see him again. It’s not that he never leaves her for a mission, but this is the longest and he took half of the team with him.

“Whoa, I didn’t get that kind of hug,” Sam said.

“Yeah, me too,” Nat added.

“Me three,” Wanda said and the rest of the team cheer them.

Anna quickly release herself from Steve, she doesn’t want to cause any misunderstanding about her relation with Steve. They really are just a friend, nothing more. She bet that Steve doesn’t want that either.

“We’re starving, so just eat,” Steve said calmly. He exchange look with Anna, she makes a silent “I’m sorry” with her mouth. Steve shakes his head, “it’s nothing”. Anna takes a seat next to Wanda, and Steve sits in front of her. No details spilled about the mission, but it went well, initially they want to bring Rumlow here but in the end he killed himself, no casualties, thanks to Wanda, she was able to lock the blast away from the crowd. They are also able to secure the biological weapon he stole. It’s always great to see a team come back from a successful mission, it become one of many reason for them to dine together. Seeing them shared their stories and laughter, makes Anna really happy.

After dinner, Nat and Wanda go straight to their room to get some rest. Tony, Bruce and Vision are having a serious conversation across the room. Anna can’t hear what they’re talking about clearly. Steve and Sam help Anna to clean up.

“You both should get some rest now, I can do this myself,” Anna told them.

“Nah ah, you think we’re gonna let you do everything on your own? Don’t you miss us?” Sam teases her.

“I miss you a lot, I do. But we’ll have time to catch up tomorrow. I know you’re both are beyond exhausted right now.”

“It’s almost done, Anna, don’t worry about us,” Steve said.

“Uuuh okay,” Anna gives up.

It doesn’t take long to clean up, thanks to Steve and Sam. All glasses are cleaned and all trash are disposed. 

“I’m going up now. Steve you’re coming?” Sam asked his friend.

“I’ll be up later, Sam,” Steve answered. He still sits on the dining table with Anna.

“Ooooh. Okay. I can see what you’re doing,” Sam teases both Steve and Anna.

“Stop it, Sam,” Anna chuckled.

Out of nowhere, Sam start to sing,

_ “... And can you feel the love tonight? _

_ It is where we are _

_ It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer _

_ That we got this far…” _

“SAM???” Anna yelled and he runs into the elevator laughing out loud. She feels really bad now and doesn’t want to look Steve in the eye.

“Hey, that’s okay. You know Sam. He did that more often these days,” Steve chuckled, sometimes he just couldn’t understand what goes in his friend’s mind.

“Aren’t you tired, Steve? Why are you still here?”

“I owe you a movie, remember?”

“Gosh, Steve, we can do that some other time, I don’t mind at all,” Anna can’t believe that he remembers.

“If we were doing it that night, you’ll say the same thing too,” Steve smiles.

“Okay, where do you want to watch it? Here or the common room?”

“Let’s go upstairs,” Steve takes her hand and run up the stairs, ignoring Tony, Bruce and Vision who are still there.

“Do not spill anything on my couch!” they can hear Tony’s yelling from dining room and they laugh.

“I can’t believe you do that!” Anna said, still laughing.

“Let them think whatever they want to think,” Steve said.

“You’re right,” Anna grins.

“So, let’s do this,” Steve said.

“FRIDAY, would you please play Night At The Museum? Thank you,” Anna asked the AI.

“Of course, Ms. Evans,” FRIDAY replied.

The movie starts. Just like she thought, Steve likes it. But eventually, exhaustion overcame him, he begins to yawn, and his eyes are really heavy. Just when the exhibit starts to lose control, Steve’s head drop on Anna’s shoulder. Anna take a look at him, he’s sleeping. She just smiles, know that this would happen. She tried to wake him up but it fails, Steve is sleeping peacefully. She moves his head down to lay him on the couch, she doesn’t want him to get a stiff neck in the morning. Just when she is about to stand up, Steve reaches for her hand, “Stay. Please?”. Anna does have a soft spot for him. She smiles and sit back down. Steve moves his body so he can sleep on Anna’s lap.

“Steve, do you aware that this is not a good idea?”

“I don’t care. Stop talking. I’m sleeping, Anna,” Steve said with his eyes still closed.

_ I guess I have to sleep here too.  _ Anna’s trying to reach the TV remote but it’s too far.

“FRIDAY, would you please turn off the TV?” Anna speaks quietly. FRIDAY doesn’t say anything but the suddenly the TV is off. 

Tonight is indeed quiet and peaceful.

It’s a little unlucky for them that the first person who come down to common room and finds them both sleeping together is Sam. He really feels the need to take their photo and spread it to all his teammates. Stark spots him and tells him to get off immediately then he asks FRIDAY to lock down the common room until they awake, giving Steve and Anna some more time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	28. A Busy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the General kills me, I’ll haunt that man.

Anna’s rubbing her neck, she can feel it aches.

“You shouldn’t sleep like that last night,” Steve said to her at breakfast.

“Said the guy who slept on my lap,” Anna scoffs.

Sam walks into the dining room, whistling. Anna knows instantly that he must’ve seen her and Steve sleeping in the common room.

“Seemed like you two had a good time last night,” Sam said with a big cheshire cat grin on his face.

“Yeah, we did, are you jealous?” Anna teased him.

“Hell, no, if this guy over here happy, I’m happy for him too,” Sam said, patting Steve’s back.

Steve just chuckles, he doesn’t know what to say at all.

“I have to go. See you later, guys,” Anna grabs her bag and her phone then walks towards the elevator.

“Hey, Anna, you left something here,” Sam said, pointing to Steve. Anna laughs, shake her head and walks into the elevator.

“Very funny, Sam,” Steve said.

.

.

.

Anna’s supposed to meet Tony in his office to debrief him about today’s schedule. She walks into his office and sees him staring outside the window.

“Sir, may I remind you about today’s schedule?”

Tony turns his head, “yes, you may,” then he sits behind his desk.

“Meeting with General Ross on 10, lunch meeting with Director Fury on 12, and another meeting with Stark-Fujikawa representatives at 3,” Anna told him and Stark acts like he wants to vomit.

“Is Pepper in her room?”

“Yes, she is, Sir,” Anna replied.

“I want to see her first. If I’m not here when General Ross arrives, told him to wait 30 minutes, then send him home and tell him I’ll call, which I won’t, but don’t say that last part”.

“But, Sir,... “

“No but, Anna, just do it,” Tony insists, walking out from his room.

“Yes, Sir,” Anna replied.

_ Unbelievable! This is the third time! If the General kills me, I’ll haunt that man. _

Anna feels so bad for the General. He left the building angrily, again. General Ross asked Anna to tell Tony that he’ll wait for him to come to his base tomorrow or he will ask some of his men to drag him there, doesn’t matter how impossible that would be. He stated that he won’t set foot on this tower ever again.

It’s 11.30am and Anna waits for Tony at the lobby. He should be here soon if he doesn’t want to be late for his next appointment. Five minutes later he shows up. Anna told him about the General and Tony just laughs. He doesn’t say anything until he gets in the car and drives away.

Anna takes a deep breath.  _ I really need to eat right now. _ She walks out from the tower to the nearest steak house. There aren’t many people there even though it’s lunch time. After a few minutes in waiting, her medium-well steak arrives and she starts to eat it. Out of nowhere, a man sits in front of her. She turns her head up and when she finds out who he is, she takes a deep breath.

“People can see you here,” Anna said as calm as she could.

“They’re too busy with their food right now,” Bucky replied.

Anna doesn’t say anything.

“Go ahead, eat your steak,” he said.

“I believe you’re not here to have a lunch date with me, right? Because that would be awkward.”

“You’re funny,” he said without changing his facial expression.

Anna feels it’s getting harder to swallow her food then she puts down the cutlery on the table.

“Anything I can do for you?” Anna said, staring him in the eyes.

Bucky hands her a piece of paper, “the time and address, he must come with you only, no backups. If he’s alone, then I will assume he’s not Steve and I’ll disappear, you won’t be able to find me again”.

“May I ask something? After you meet him, then what?”

“We’ll talk about it later. Bon appetit, doll,” then he leaves. Amazingly, no one is care enough to pay attention to him.

_ What the hell did he call me? _

Anna takes a look at the writing on the paper. She recognizes it’s a Brooklyn address, 9pm. Suddenly her appetite is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	29. Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Steve. I read about you at the museum.

Anna is back at the tower and speed up her steps, heading for her room.

“FRIDAY, where’s Captain Rogers?” Anna asked FRIDAY from inside the elevator.

“He’s at the common room, Miss,” FRIDAY replied.

“Is there anyone else?”

“No, miss, he’s alone.”

“Please tell him to meet me in my room, thank you.”

“Right away, Miss.”

Anna is restless. She has no idea how Steve’s going to react.

*knock knock*

“Anna, it’s Steve.”

Anna opens her door, telling him to come in and closing the door.

“FRIDAY, please do not record anything until we’re done here,” Anna told the AI.

“I understand, Miss” FRIDAY replied.

“What’s going on?” Steve senses something wrong.

“I’m going to tell you something, but promise me you’ll let me finish, and please don’t freak out,” Anna begs him.

“Okay, what is it?”

“It’s Barnes. I saw him across the museum after you left. I followed him into the park and he asked about you and said that he wanted to meet you. I asked him to come with me here, he refused. He wanted to meet you on his terms. He knew that you’re gone and tell me that he would find me again if you’re back. I met him earlier today. He gave me this,” Anna gives him the paper from Bucky.

“He’s in Brooklyn this whole time, Steve,” Anna said again. She can see that he becomes so tense.

“Yeah, he is,” then he looks at her again, “why didn’t you tell me earlier? Did he hurt you?”

“You were on a mission, Steve, how could I? And no, he didn’t hurt me, just scared me a little bit,” Anna paused - “He told me to come with you. Just the two of us,” she said again.

“What??”

“That’s what he said. If you come alone, he’ll disappear again.”

“No, no, no, he’s just bluffing, Anna.”

“What if he’s not? Will you risk it only to lose the chance to meet him, bring him here, and treat him?”

Steve said nothing. He just stares blankly at the paper he holds.

“Alright. We’ll do as he says,” Steve said, turning his head to look at this girl standing in front of him, the only one who understand his need to find his best friend that once lost, “but if something happens to you, …“ Steve lost his words, he cupped Anna’s face, feeling his heart beats faster than before.

“I’ll be okay, Steve,” Anna smiled, holding Steve’s hand, “just meet me at the lobby, as usual, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve smiled.

“Now I really gotta go back to the office. Bye, Steve,” Anna grabbed her things and runs off from her room. In the elevator, she can feel her cheeks are blushing and it sounds like a drum being played inside her chest.

_ Ugh, don’t be stupid, Anna! _

_. _

_. _

_. _

The night is coming faster today. Anna and Steve take his motorcycle for a ride to Brooklyn. Neither Steve or Anna is combat ready, Steve doesn’t bring his shield because it could raise a suspicion. They’re just hope for the best to be able to bring Bucky in.

Arriving on the said address, it’s an old apartment, they can tell that there isn’t much occupant inside, the area surrounding is too dark and kind of isolated, too far from the crowd.  _ What a perfect place for hiding. _

They go inside the building, no security at all. They’re looking for particular room number, after walking pass by some junkies, they find it.

“Should we knock?” Anna whispered.

Steve doesn’t get the chance to answer when the door is opened, he’s very familiar pair of ice-blue eyes staring at him from inside.

“Can we come in?” Steve asked.

Bucky’s eyes are searching for Anna, and he finds her standing behind Steve. He opens the door wider so they can come in.

His room isn’t so big, just enough for one person. Anna can see one mattress in the corner for Bucky to sleep, kitchen, and a small dining table. There’s a diary on the dining table, Anna wonders what has he wrote this whole time.

Steve looks at Bucky who is standing in front of him and Anna and keeping a safe distant from him. Nobody knows who he is right now, the Winter Soldier, Bucky, or someone a bit of both.

“Do you know me?” Steve asked.

“You're Steve. I read about you at the museum,” Bucky answered.

“I know you're nervous. And you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying.” Steve knows him too well. Bucky just stands there, he doesn’t say anything.

“You pulled me from the river. Why?” Steve asked again.

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do. You know me, Buck.”

“But do you know me? I mean really know me? Do you have any idea what I’ve done?”

“What you did all those years, it wasn't you. You didn't have a choice.”

“I know. But I did it.”

Steve went silent for a moment, but then he said, “Let me take you to the tower, Buck. It’s safe there. We can see what’s going on inside your head, we’ll treat it, and you don’t have to worry that you’ll hurt anyone else. You don’t have to live in fear if you come with us”.

Anna can see that Bucky starts to give in. This is not how a man supposed to live anyway.

“How do you plan on taking me there?”

“Give us one day to get everything ready and we’ll pick you up.”

“No. Send her,” Bucky said, his eyes aiming for Anna, “I’ll find her like I used to. Wear something red so I know you’re all ready.”

Steve stares at her, Anna nods.

“Okay, a day after tomorrow, remember that, Buck.”

“Leave. Now,” Bucky said to them.

Back on the street on their ride home, Anna asked Steve, “How are you gonna tell everyone?”

“I have no idea,” Steve answered.

“I think they’re gonna have a heart attack,” Anna replied.

“Or worse,” Steve added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, lovelies!  
> Any thoughts?


	30. Decision, Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s been looking for Barnes for a long time, now that he finds him, he won’t let go.

“ARE YOU MAD, ROGERS???”

Anna never heard anyone in the tower yelling like Tony does now. It’s 7am in the morning when Steve decides to gather everyone in the Mission Control Room, one level below Thor’s room.

“HE’S A CRIMINAL, A FUGITIVE, AND YOU WANT TO BRING HIM HERE???”

“And you, my dearest Anna,” he lowers his voice, ”how on earth are you involved in this crazy stupid thing, huh? What did he promise you?” he glares at her.

“I, uh, …” Anna can’t say anything, she’s too afraid of Tony to say anything right now.

“Tony, Anna has nothing to do with this, it was my idea. Yes, he killed people, but he was controlled by HYDRA. He committed those crime against his will. But here, we have all the resources to protect him, to make him better, to heal him,” Steve explained.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK I’M RUNNING HERE? A REHAB CENTER?” Tony takes a deep breath, “I’m  begging you, Steve, use your common sense, hand him over to SHIELD, FBI, CIA, UN, anyone who have hunted him, let them do their job.”

“They’ll give him a death sentence, Tony. We still have no prove that he’s been brainwashed by HYDRA, no evidence is leading to that. But if we bring him here, we can help him. One step at a time, revealing any details of what have HYDRA done to him, that way we can prove that he’s innocent,” Steve is trying so hard to convince Tony to let Bucky stays in the tower.

“Anyone? Help me out here?” Tony turns his head to the other teammates.

“Steve’s right, Tony. This is indeed the safest place for him. No one will know that he’s here. We can do whatever we want, interrogate him, treat him, give him a proper life,” Nat paused, “but… we can’t keep him here forever, he needs to go out again, but we can never do that since he’s a fugitive. I say when he heals and the evidence is enough, we should hand him over to the government, maybe they will reduce the sentence to minimum,” Nat explains to the rest of the team.

“Banner? Wanda, Vision? Wilson?” asked Tony.

“I agree with Nat. Yes we can bring him in, but someday we have to give him to the authority. What kind a life he can get to be locked up in this tower?” Banner replied.

“That sounds cruel,” Wanda said, “I mean, to give him a temporary paradise then send him behind bars?”

“It’s better than his life right now, Wanda,” Steve replied.

“I’m still not sure of it, but whatever it is we decide, I’ll support it,” she said again.

“Yes, I agree with Ms. Romanoff, it is the best we can do for Captain Rogers’ friend,” Vision said.

“Whatever it is, I’m in,” Sam said.

“It seems you win, Rogers,” Tony said, “but let me remind you this, IF he threatens the life of anyone of us here, he’s out. No compromise,” he added, giving Steve a death stare on his face.

“Thank you, Tony,” Steve replied but Tony doesn’t say anything and he storms off from the room, follows by the others, Nat is the last to leave the room right after saying, “I hope you two know exactly what you’re doing,” to Steve and Anna.

“That went well,” Anna said to Steve, still sitting in the control room.

“Yeah, … I’m sorry, I never thought Tony would rage like that in front of you.”

“Nah, that’s okay. I’ve seen Fury did worse,” Anna chuckles.

Steve is staring at her, “What?” she asked.

“No, it’s just.., please remind to thank Tony later for recruiting you here,” Steve smiles.

“Wha..? What did I do?”

“If it wasn’t you, maybe I won’t be able to meet Bucky again, maybe I was still searching for him, God knows where,” Steve explains.

“Steve, you’re exaggerated, I did nothing,” Anna chuckles.

“You did something, you told me not to give up, and you chose to help me and Sam. It is something, Anna. C’mon I’m being thankful here,” Steve smiles.

“Okay, okay, whatever it is, you’re welcome. But really, it’s nothing, you’re my friend and I am more than willing to help. I believe you will do the same for me.”

“Yeah. You’re right, I’ll do the same.”

“Now, can we go down for breakfast? I’m starving and I gotta go to work,” Anna said again, pulling his hand and drag him to the elevator.

“Whoa, slow down, I’m old, remember?” then they both laugh.

.

.

.

Nat was looking for Tony after the meeting and FRIDAY said that he is at his apartment, so Nat went there.

“Are you okay?” Nat sees him sitting on the couch with a glass of drink in his hand.

“Always… I can’t believe he could be so reckless,” Tony said.

“We all know Steve, he’s been looking for Barnes for a long time, now that he finds him, he won’t let go,” Nat explained.

“Yes, but why put everyone at risk, and why does he must drag Evans straight into this?? I was bringing her in to be just an assistant, safe from any danger! You should’ve seen her face when I first met her. Devastated by the havoc caused by HYDRA. She got used to them killing people, but children? She wasn’t prepared at all!” Tony sobs, “I’ve never seen a girl so vulnerable like her, she might be one of the best SHIELD agent, like you said, but her heart was never ready to bare such horrid things,” Tony takes a really deep breath.

“Fury told me it took months and the efforts from all her teammates to bring her back. But as you can see, she never fully recovered, not mentally, and now.. Barnes???”

Nat doesn’t say anything, she knows that he only needs to be heard.

“I was late that day, Romanoff, but I can’t be late again this time.”

“I know, Tony, I know. Keep her close, you might be able to protect her this time,” Nat tries her best to console him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?


	31. Last Chance To Consider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do me a favor? Stay out of trouble.

“We’ll wait until the office hour is over, that way we can bring him in without getting caught,” Steve said to Anna, “the lobby back entrance isn’t allowed to anyone but us, right?” he added.

“Yes, Steve, it’s safe,” Anna said, rolling her eyes.

“I just wanna make sure,” Steve replied

Anna can see the he’s restless, he’s been walking back and forth in the common room for almost an hour.

“Steve, sit down before you hurt yourself,” Anna barked at him.

“It’s impossible, you know that. Can we review the plan again?”

“I’ll wear something red, walk out of the tower, heading to the cafe or anywhere I used to go until he finds me. Then I’ll take him home,” Anna repeats it for the 12th time, “Steve, it will work, we’ll get him here. He’s been following me around NYC without being caught this whole time, I can assure you that we’ll get him here safely,” she added, then her phone is ringing, it’s Tony.

“I believe I’m going to need my assistant now, Evans, where on earth are you?”

“Yes, Sir, I’ll be right down,” Anna answered.

“Duty calls,” Anna said to Steve, walking away to the elevator.

.

.

.

“I need you more than him, you know that?” Tony said to Anna right after she entered his room.

“Yes, Sir, I’m aware of that. Is there anything I can do for you, Sir?” Anna said.

“What are you going to do tonight?”

“Err, bringing home Sgt. Barnes?” Anna answered.  _ How can he forget that? _

“This isn’t his home, Anna, he belongs inside the jail, with the other criminals” Tony said.

“Sir, if I may. Why don’t you give him a chance? You know he’s been brainwashed and all those horrible crime, he didn’t do that, the winter soldier did. We can’t know for sure what’s wrong with his brain. So, I think it’s too soon to judge that he’s guilty for all the crime he has done,” Anna explained.

“What do you expect, Evans? What if in the end we can’t get strong evidence for your theory? Hide him forever here? And what if he snaps and threatens anyone’s life here? Do you ever think of that? All the risks of him being here?”

“It’s worth trying, Sir, there’s nothing wrong in saving someone’s life, give him a second chance. I also believe that after Ultron, you already provided this tower with a more secure system. If this tower can contain one angry Hulk, the winter soldier won’t be a problem,” Anna speaks confidently.

Tony sighs.

“You did your homework, didn’t you, Evans?”

“You taught me, Sir,” Anna smiles.

“Yeah, that is also true,... Do me a favor? Stay out of trouble. If anyone notice that you bring Barnes here, call off the mission, for our own safety,” Tony stares her.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you for your concern,” Anna replied. 

“Have you told Dr. Cho to come here tomorrow?”

“Yes, I have. She said that she would be here around 10 in the morning,” Anna replied.

“Okay,” Tony said. He goes silence afterward. Anna can see he’s thinking, but nothing comes out from his mouth.

“Would that be all, Mr. Stark?” she said again since Tony didn’t say anything.

“Yes, Ms. Evans, that’s all,” he replied.

Anna walks out from his room. It’s almost 6pm, the tower will be empty soon. She returns to her room to get changed and prepare herself for picking up Barnes, wherever the hell he is right now. Anna takes a deep breath before she gets out. She swings her door open and surprised that Steve is standing right in front of her.

“Gosh, are you trying to give me a heart attack right now??”

“I’m sorry, I just want to say good luck, stay safe out there,” Steve said, making a few steps back.

“I will, can’t wait for this to be over soon.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Bye, Steve, see you later,” Anna smiles and walking towards the elevator. Steve doesn’t replied, only waves his hand to Anna before the elevator door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	32. Something A Team Must Do Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s called modern technology, Barnes. You’ll get used to it here.

_ Now where am I supposed to go?  _ Anna walks out from the elevator, hasn’t decide where she wants to go. Her mind is occupied with many worst scenarios of bringing Bucky to the tower. After thinking a while what her stomach wants right now, she’s heading to her favorite pizza restaurant nearby.  _ If he’s smart and kind enough, he’ll let me eat in peace before using all my energy to take him home,  _ Anna speaks for herself.

She was right. Bucky didn’t show up on the restaurant. She feels satisfied after finishing one medium pepperoni pizza by herself. There’s still no sign of Bucky after she’s done, so Anna decides to get a cup of ice cream, just one block from the restaurant. 

Bucky finally shows up with a backpack on his back. He’s been outside the ice cream store right after Anna walked in.

“Ready?” Anna asked him, holding a cup of ice cream she just bought and Bucky just nods.

“You want some? Their ice cream is good, but I have another favorite and it’s the best,” Anna tries to have a conversation because it would be strange if they walk in silence all the way to the tower. Bucky doesn’t respond, he focuses his eyes on every direction, just in case someone recognizes him.

“Stop it, you’re gonna make us get caught,” Anna slightly punched his arm, “pretend that we’re friends who is walking home to my place, relax a little bit, will you?”

“Don’t do that again,” Bucky warned her.

“Then stop being too watchful! Here, hold this. You can eat it if you want, or just hold it until we arrive, I’m full,” Anna hands him the ice cream cup. Bucky hesitates but finally takes it. There’s a little moment of silence between them after that.

“I.. I know your favorite ice cream place,” said Bucky.

“Really?”

“I saw you... on the afternoon before... Steve... got back. Someone drove you there.. and then you walked home,” Bucky told her.

“It was after I arrived from Massachusetts, how could you know where I would be?”

“It was a coincidence,” Bucky answered.

“Oh. I see. I can bring home some for you someday, if you want,” Anna said.

Bucky only stares at her and it makes Anna feels uncomfortable.

“You’re getting more confidence around me,” he smirked.

“No, this is me trying to act the best as I could. I only want to get us home safe and sound,” she explained.

“At least you’re not shaking,” Bucky said and Anna chuckles to hear that.

Finally after what Anna felt is the longest walk to the tower, ever, they arrive at the tower. She takes him straight to the back entrance and makes their way into the elevator.

“FRIDAY, common room please,” Anna said.

“Yes, Miss Evans,” FRIDAY replied.

“What the hell is that?” Bucky asked her.

“It’s called modern technology, Barnes. You’ll get used to it here,” Anna smiles.

As the elevator getting higher, Anna can feel her heart is beating too fast.  Then the elevator stops. Anna holds her breath before the elevator is opened. She walks out with Bucky following her from behind, surprised to see everyone’s presence there. Their eyes are darting on Anna and Bucky, she can feel it. Steve’s the first who welcome them. He smiles at Anna, she understands that’s him thanking her and she nods. Then he moves to Bucky.

“I’m glad you’re here, Buck,” Steve said and Bucky puts a thin smile on his face.

“Come, let me introduce you to everyone,” Steve takes him to meet the rest of the team, “you’ve met Natasha, I don’t know if you’re still remember…”

“I do, sorry for shooting at you,” Bucky said, and it surprised Nat, she just raises her eyebrows.

“And Sam right here,” who is still glaring at Bucky since the moment he steps out from the elevator.

“Remember me? You broke my wing,”

“Yeah, sorry for that too,” Bucky said again. Sam is being dramatic, he throw away his hands, can’t believe that Bucky can only say that after what he did to him on the Triskelion.

“Wanda and Vision. He’s an… Android, we’ll explain it to you... later,” Steve noticed that his best friend isn’t familiar with the newest technology and he can bet that Bucky was surprised with a talking woman inside the elevator.

“Dr. Bruce Banner, and this is Tony Stark, son of Howard,” Steve told Bucky. Bucky is surprised when Steve introduced him to the son of Howard Stark, but he keeps it hidden. Tony gives him a -not so friendly- smiles.

“Spare me with the introduction, Rogers,” Tony storms off to Bucky, “you’re here because the team approved, because we have the resources to help you, but we’re not here to be friends, until we can figure out what’s going on with that brain of yours, consider yourself… a patient. But it won’t change the fact of what you’ve done all this time,” he said to Bucky. His glare at Bucky is filling with rage, everyone can see that.

“Tony, that’s enough,”  Nat scolded him before telling Steve to take Bucky to his room, “everyone dismissed,” Nat said firmly.

“What was that?” Nat asked after everyone left the room.

“I was speaking the truth.”

“Show some empathy a little bit, Tony. He’s been through hell since the accident, same thing goes for Steve.”

“Oh, so now I’m the villain?”

“That’s not what I meant! We need you if we’re going to do this together. Don’t make this worse, please. Don’t let this Barnes thing tear us apart, we have lived our life as a team, for what, five years? We’ve been through enough, Tony,” Nat explained.

Tony doesn’t respond. He approaches the bar, choosing a bottle of his collection and pours it into a glass. Then he’s clearing his throat before saying, “Just so you know, after what happened in Sokovia, General Ross is working on something to limit our movement, to put us under UN supervision. Its goal is to minimize the risk of every mission, to avoid any casualties.”

Tony takes a sip of his drink before he speaks again, “Oh, when I said ‘us’ I also mean all the superhuman, all the enhanced individuals that we didn’t know exist across the world. All will be put check if this act is approved.”

“We won’t be able to cross any borders to kick some ass, not if the UN said we can’t go. We break the rules then we become a criminal. Simple as that.”

“But until this moment, Ross still believes in our accountability, he still believes that we can be responsible for whatever we’ve done. Now,...  let me ask you, ... what would he think if we find us giving a protection to a wanted man like Barnes, huh?”

Nat looks really stunned, “Why didn’t you tell us before?” she asked.

“I was planning on telling you all before Steve came up with his  brilliant idea yesterday.”

“The best we can do now is to keep Barnes here, away from anyone, no one can mention his name or even talk about him outside this tower. We can keep him locked here while treating him. Then we’ll figure out our next move. You should talk to the rest of the team, Tony. This is something we should deal together,” Nat said.

“Yeah, I will tell them, we just wait until Clint gets back,” Tony replied, finishing his drink.

“I’ll call him. If we wait for him, it would probably too late.”

“Yeah, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. How's the story so far? Good, bad, something in between? Let me know okay? -xoxo-


	33. A Job For Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tony did kidnap you, huh?”

“This is our floor, Buck. This first room is Sam’s, next one is mine, and that …,” Steve pointing to the farthest room, “is yours,” Steve smiles to his best friend.

Bucky looks confused.

“What? You think we gonna let you sleep in a secure room or something?” Steve chuckles.

“It’s not safe, Steve, for me to stay here,” Bucky said.

“It’s safe, Buck. Trust me. C’mon let’s see your room,” Steve drags Bucky approaching his room.

“See, it’s spacious enough, with two-side windows. Just tell me if you need anything. This is your home from now on,” Steve said, patting Bucky’s back.

“Thank you, … Steve,” Bucky looks at him.

“It’s nothing, pal,” Steve replied.

“That girl … Anna. You two seem … close,” Bucky said quietly.

“You’ve been here for less than an hour and already digging some information from me? Unbelievable! We haven’t met for a long time, you realize that? And instead of saying ‘how’s life?’ or ‘sorry for trying to kill you’, you asked me about her?” Steve laughs, “nice try, Buck”.

Bucky only reply him with a thin smile.

“I’ll leave you to get some rest. Busy day tomorrow,” Steve told Bucky and closing the door.

“How is he?” Anna just walked out from the elevator.

“He’s resting now. You okay?” Steve replied.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Have you eaten yet?”

“Uuh, no, I was anxious waiting for you both to get back here, how could I think about my stomach?”

“That’s a shame, I had a pepperoni pizza for dinner, medium sized,” Anna grins.

“Wha… How could you??” Steve said and she laughs.

“You owe me one large pizza then,” he added.

“Yeah, right… “ Anna rolls her eyes.

“Accompany me for dinner, will you?” Steve asked

“Okay, let’s go,” Anna smiles.

.

.

.

So it begins: hours of interviewing Bucky and applying different experiment on his emotion, his reaction to many different things, looking for any clue of HYDRA’s method on brainwashing, lab location, R&D activities. Those require a hell lot of work.

They found out that Bucky is still able to turn into the Winter Soldier, it might depend on his current emotion, but nightmare could be the main factor to triggers it. When it happens, he won’t remember anything of his other lives, that’s what Bucky told Steve. 

At the other time, he can remembers very well about his life before the accident, he is Steve’s best friend, and he’s able to describe any details of many activities he had with Steve, also his childhood. But then sometimes, he’s just who he is now, not the soldier, not the 40s James Buchanan Barnes, well, he’s just ...Bucky. It’s confusing at first for Steve, Wanda, and Dr. Cho, but eventually they learn to identify Bucky’s changing personality. So far, Bucky never turns into the soldier but the team is already prepared if he’s losing control.

Most of the days, Bucky spends his time at the mission control room. It has an interrogation room that can be used for interviewing him and enough space for Dr. Cho to perform any experiment regarding Bucky’s condition. Dr. Cho only comes to the tower three times a week and she does it randomly so it won’t raise any unwanted attention.

Wanda is very cautious on using her ability on Bucky, although she can settle his mind down to put him at ease, she still have to search any detail about HYDRA in his memory and it’s never easy. Anything could go wrong for making him remember the torture and the pain he went through as the winter soldier. They get two days-off in a week. Everyone needs some rest, especially Bucky.

Tony finally managed to tell the whole team about General Ross’ plans when Clint got back three days after Bucky arrived. They agree not to mention anything about Bucky outside the tower, keep it as low profile as they could. Tony makes all access to their residents far more strict than ever. They decide that Anna doesn’t need to know any detail about Bucky’s progress so she’s not allowed to enter the control room anymore. But Steve sees it as a way for Anna to be the only person who is capable to treat him just the way he is now, and that’s probably good for Bucky. 

Anna is also too busy even to stop by the common room. Suddenly after Bucky arrived, Tony became more occupied, … more hard-working, meeting and flying here and there, attending as many gala as he could, be a guest star in many occasions. Even Pepper is surprised by this sudden change (they remains partner until now, Stark asked her to come back many times, but she always refused). But it also means that whenever Stark goes Anna follows. She’s no longer the Avengers’ assistant, more like Tony Stark’s assistant. “They have everything provided for them at the tower and the compound, I need you more than them,” he said.

“Tony did kidnap you, huh?” Steve said once he got on the phone with Anna. She was on Los Angeles at that moment. Tony decided to visit every single Stark Industries subsidiaries HQ which located on Los Angeles, Japan and Australia.

“Yep. I always think so lately. How’s everyone?” Anna asked.

“We’re good here…”

Anna wanted to ask about Bucky but that’s impossible. No conversation about him is allowed out of the tower.

“It’s not the same without you here, Anna,” Steve added.

“Yeah, I miss you guys too. I miss our pizza night! But it’s still a long way before I can get home,” she sighed. 

“Tell me more about LA … “ Steve said.

Anna was happily to tell him about her business trip, she went to many interesting new places and met some new people. It was more like a long holiday since Tony encouraged her to explore one city as long as she wants. She did hope Steve and the rest of the team were there to experience the fun she had. She felt that it wasn’t fair that the team worked their ass off on Bucky, yet she was traveling around the world with Tony.

Until finally one day when they were at Australia, Anna refused to stay any longer, after all of the business meeting was done, she asked Tony to go home.

“Sir, can we get back to New York tomorrow?”

“I thought you have never been here? Don’t you want to go visit some places?”

“No, Sir. We’ve been away for too long. I miss home. I don’t mean to be demanding, but we’ve done our job here. So can we please go home?” 

Stark looked at her deeply, he realized that he’s been keeping her away from home for too long.

“Okay, we’ll go home tomorrow. I miss it too,” Tony smiled.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Stark,” Anna smiled widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	34. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop staring at me! Do you want me to give you a burn pancakes?”

Arriving at New York, Tony told Anna to take a week off as an exchange for a long business trip. Anna gladly took it. It’s too bad that when Anna arrived at the tower, Steve along with Sam and Nat were off to a joint-mission with SHIELD and nobody knows when they will be back. She meets Wanda in the common room, turns out it’s a day off for Bucky and all person in charge.

“Hi, Wanda,” Anna greets her.

“Anna, it’s so good to see you!” she stands up from the couch and hug Anna.

“How are you?”

“I believe you want to know more about Barnes instead of me,” Wanda smiles.

“Right, sometimes I forget that you can read my mind.”

Wanda chuckles, “It’s okay. I’m good. Barnes too. He’s more calm now compare to his first two weeks here. We managed to get some detail on HYDRA. Do you remember that Nat opened up SHIELD and HYDRA intel to the public years ago? It helps us a lot. Although it was needed to be decrypted first, but Nat managed. Every time we got a new lead, Steve and Sam usually took care of it, sometimes with help from Nat and Clint,” she explained to Anna.

“Wow, that’s great. I’m so glad to hear it. We didn’t bring him here for nothing,” Anna smiles widely.

“Well, well, look who’s back.”

Anna turns her head and sees Clint.

“Clint!” Anna approaches him and gives him a hug.

“Finally Tony decided to bring you back, huh?”

“Yeah, he did,” Anna chuckles.

“How was the trip?”

“It was fun, but it’s different without you all.”

“Yeah, each of us got another work to do, you happened to be Tony,” he grins.

“Yeah, I know,” Anna smirked.

“Have you seen your new friend?”

“You mean Barnes? No, I haven’t. I went straight to here,” Anna told him.

“He’s on his room. Thought you want to know,” Clint smiles.

“Okay. Thanks Clint.”

“Gotta go now, I’ll be at the gym, in case anyone’s looking for me.” After Clint went down to the gym, Anna decides to go to her room. Suddenly she feels exhausted after a long trip which took for almost a month. She misses her room, her bed. She misses everything about this place. After taking a very relaxing warm bath, she drops herself on the bed and sleeps until the morning sun rises.

.

.

.

Awaken by the warm sunlight, she looks at the clock beside her bed, it’s 6am. She wakes up, washes her face and get changed. She decides to make a pancake for breakfast.

Stepping out from the elevator, Anna can see Bucky is sitting at the dining table with his back facing her. She stops for a while. She didn’t expect to meet him this early.

“Morning, Anna” Bucky said. He turns his body to see Anna.

“Morning. How could you know it was me?” she walks towards him

“Your reflection on my spoon,” he shows her the spoon on his hand.

“Oh, right… So, you have your own cereal, huh?”

“Yeah, Steve bought it for me,” he said.

“Of course he did,” she smiles.

Anna prepares herself to make a pancake, grabbing everything she needs from the cabinet.

“I’m making pancakes, you want some?”

“Uuh, sure, why not?”

“Okay,” Anna replied.

_ Who would’ve thought that I’m having breakfast with the Winter Soldier. _

She starts to cook the pancakes, she also prepares more for the others. Bucky doesn’t say a word and so does Anna. But she can feel that Bucky is watching her every moves, it makes the situation getting more awkward.

“Stop staring at me! Do you want me to give you a burn pancakes?” Anna chuckles.

“I’m sorry. It’s like my second nature,” Bucky turns his head down to his cereal. Anna chuckles again.  _ He’s cute _ .

Later, Anna places all the pancakes carefully on a big plate and then she takes another two plates for her and Bucky.

“What do you want for the toppings? We got maple syrup, honey, butter, chocolate, berries, banana, peanut butter, vanilla ice cream, and a lot more,” Anna grins.

“Your pick,” Bucky said.

“Let me see. I’ll use the chocolate syrup with strawberries, and … the ice cream with blueberries. We can have half of each so you can tell which one is better, what do you think?” Anna grins.

“Okay,” Bucky replied. She cuts each pancake in half and puts the toppings on. 

“Bon appetit!” she said.

After Bucky had taste on both pancakes, Anna asked “so, which one is better?”

“They both taste good. Thank you,” Bucky said.

“You’re welcome,” she smiles. Anna starts to eat her pancake too. She notices that this is the first time she sees Bucky wears a white shirt.

“White suits you, you know? Is it Steve’s?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, this is his. He borrowed me some of his clothes,” Bucky told her.

“I see,” something crosses Anna mind and it’s a pretty good idea, “are you done yet? Let me clean it up,” Anna asked Bucky.

“Yeah, I’m done,” Bucky said handing his plate to Anna. Anna puts everything into a dishwashing machine.

“I, uh…, I’m sorry for scaring you at the park that day,” he said again, avoiding any eye contact with Anna.

“Oh yeah, you mean the day you threaten to kill me and then left me alone, shaking, in the middle of a 840 acres park I didn’t know well? Is that what you mean?”

“C’mon, doll, don’t make me feel worse,” Bucky mourns.

Anna snorted, “I’m kidding, Barnes,” then she laughs, “let bygones be bygones, okay?”

Bucky nods and gives her a thin smile.

“I gotta go now. See you later, Barnes,” Anna said, walking to the elevator.

She has a plan to buy some new clothes for Bucky. If Steve’s shirt fit perfectly on Bucky, then she knows what size to buy. But it’s still too early so she decides to hit the gym first. She starts to run on treadmill, listening her favorite songs with her earphones on, it lifts up her mood, something that make her feel at home. After she’s done with a 15 minutes run, she moves to the punching bag. Tony walks in soon after.

“Need help, kid?”

“Uh, no thanks, Sir. I got this,” Anna said confidently.

“Sure, no problem… Hey, Evans, have you ever think of visiting your friends on the Playground?”

Anna stares at him like he just gave her an early Christmas present.

“Can I do that?”

“Why not? I think it’s good for you to see them before coming back to work,” Tony smiles.

“Thank you so much, Sir,” Anna smiles widely.

“We can take the jet. Fury asked me to pay him a visit too,” Tony said.

“Okay. When do we leave?”

“Be ready at 10,” Tony replied.

“Okay, Sir. Thank you. It means a lot to me,” Anna gives him a smile.

“Yeah, don’t be late,” he said, leaving the gym.

“I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	35. Back At The Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re wearing a dress! And... is that make up?”

After arriving at the Playground with Tony and met Fury, Anna has to go to the other side of the building to meet her friends. This is Fury’s way to keep Coulson hidden from the Avengers. Anna enters her division and sees Daisy is talking with Coulson.

“Daisy!” Anna shouts, she makes everyone turns their head to see her.

“Oh my God, Anna??” Daisy runs into Anna and hugs her so tight she can’t breathe.

“I miss you so much!” Anna said.

“You’re wearing a dress! And... is that make up?” Daisy takes a closer look to Anna’s face

Anna just nods.

“Jeez, what have they done to you?” they both laughs, “You have a phone to call me, maybe you can use it more often next time,” Daisy added.

Anna chuckles, “I will, I promise”.

Coulson approaches them both and smiles, “Hi, Anna. Been a long time”.

“Coulson,” she hugs him, “Sorry, am I interrupting something? I saw you two were talking,” she added.

“No, no, we’re done,” Coulson said, “go see the others, I’m sure they will be thrilled to see you,” he smiles.

“It’s good to see you, Coulson,” Anna smiles.

“C’mon, meet Jemma and Fitz,” Daisy drags her to the lab.

“Oh my God, is that who I think she is?” Jemma squeals from inside the lab once she saw Daisy with Anna.

“Jemma, I miss you. Gosh, I miss you all,” Anna said, she can’t contain her happy tears right now.

“Hi, Anna, how are you?” Fitz greets her

“Hi, Fitz. I’m good. You?” Anna smiles.

“It’s kind of lonely here without you blowing up my things,” Fitz smiles widely. It makes the others laugh.

“I bet it reduced your headache too, Fitz,” Anna chuckles.

“Yes, it did.”

“C’mon, let’s talk somewhere else,” Daisy said. They move to the meeting room where they can speak freely. Daisy told Anna about Yo-Yo and Mack, they are officially a couple now, and other things like they found who funded the watchdogs this entire time, they managed to kill him in the end. Jemma and Fitz are looking for a new place for them. If it’s possible, they’re going to move out from the Playground. Daisy insists them to stay because there are enough rooms here and she’s lonely enough with Anna’s leaving. Jemma said that even though they move out, they still work there every day. 

“Anna, can I ask Stark to give you back here if that happened?” Daisy asked and Anna just laugh.

Later she told them about her latest business trip with Tony, mostly about the new places she never visited before.

“So, you’re staying as their assistant now? It’s becoming a permanent job, isn’t it?” Daisy asked.

“I suppose so. I don’t know. They never asked me to look for a new one,” Anna said.

“I think this job suits you, Anna,” Jemma said.

“I think so too,” Anna smiles.

“Hey, have you met Thor?” Daisy asked.

Anna chuckles, “Yes, I have, but no, I won’t bring him here,” she said and they laugh.

Suddenly there’s someone opening the door, and May walking in.

“Look who decided to show up,” May said.

“Good to see you again, May” Anna smiles.

“Care for a five round spar?” May smirked.

“May, she’s not here for that,” Daisy said.

“No, it’s okay, Daisy. I think I need to borrow your clothes again.” Anna is confident this time. Hours of training with the Avengers should give her the advantage. 

All of her friends with some other field agents are at the training room now, they wonder if Anna can beat May this time, like she used to before her break down. Anna can see Mack and Yo-Yo entering the room, followed by Coulson.

“Hey, Anna, do you really have to do this?” Daisy asked again.

“Don’t worry, even if she beats me, I won’t be sent to the hospital, I’m stronger now,” Anna smiles.

The spar lasts equally for May and Anna until the end of round four, May can see that Anna got some new moves, Romanoff’s style. The fifth round turns out to be surprising. Anna finally able to climb up on May, lock her up with her thighs and drop her straight to the floor. Daisy, who doesn’t realize that she was holding her breath all along, lets out a long sigh of relief.

“I see you’ve learned new moves, well done,” May said to Anna.

“Thank you, May,” Anna said, helping May to stand up.

“If you’re done being an assistant, come back here soon,” May said again. Anna nods.

Once May walks out from the training room, Coulson give her a thumb up before leaving with May. Everyone is clapping their hands for Anna. Her friends are cheering for her. She smiles widely.

“Who have trained you so well?” Daisy asked.

“The best people did, Daisy,” Anna smiles.

After she cleaned up and get changed, her phone rings. It’s Tony telling her that it’s time to go home. Another goodbye with her dearest friends, it always makes her cry.

“I’ll call you more often,” Anna said, hugging her friend tightly.

“I’ll miss you. Take care of yourself, okay?” Daisy said.

Anna nods and waves them goodbye and walks out. She wipes away her tears while the door behind her is closing in.  _ I hate goodbyes.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	36. Dinner With The Team (Plus Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you trying to get us fat, Evans?”

Anna is lying on her bed, she can feel her body is sore after a spar with May. Reminiscing her time back at the playground brings a wide smile on her face. It’s been almost 10 months since she left the Playground. What she thought at first as a temporary job really start to sink into her. She never thought that she could spend almost a year with the Avengers along with every complicated thing they have to offer. 

But there are always two sides on everything though. She is and will always be grateful for their friendship and trust, especially Steve. Speaking of Steve, she grabs her phone and sends him a text: I’m home. Stay safe out there.

It’s almost 6pm, time to prepare dinner, “FRIDAY, where is everyone?”

“Miss Maximoff and Vision are at the common room, while everyone else is on their room, Miss,”

She gets up from the bed and wears her slippers. She enters the elevator and tells FRIDAY to take her to Bucky’s room first, then Clint’s, Bruce’s, common room, and the last is Stark’s apartment.  She intended to buy everyone’s dinner by herself. She misses walking around out there.

She knocks on his door, “Barnes, it’s Anna”.

“Just a sec,” he answered.

Soon after the door is open and Bucky peeks from inside.

“Hi!” Anna said with a big grin on her face.

“Uuh, hi?”

“How was your day?” Anna asked.

“Nothing special. Today is our day-off and with Steve’s gone, I didn’t do anything much today,” he answered.

“Ooh I see. Well, I’m going out to buy dinner, probably pizza or pasta or cheeseburger... and the ice cream I’ve told you before, remember? Do you want some?”

“Yeah, sure, that would be great.”

“What flavor?”

“Your pick.”

“No, I picked the pancake toppings, now is your turn.”

“Chocolate, … and coffee, if they have it,” Bucky said.

“Of course they do. Okay, I’ll be back soon. FRIDAY will let you know when I do and I’ll be waiting on the dining room, see you later,” Anna told him then making her way to the elevator. 

Anna is knocking on Clint’s door but there’s no answer.

“FRIDAY, is he sleeping?”

“I’m afraid so, Ms. Evans,”

“Please wake him up when I get back, okay?”

“Yes, Miss,” FRIDAY replied. 

Next is Bruce. Anna knocks his room and asks, “Dr. Banner, what can I buy you for dinner?”

“Uuuh, anything, can’t think right now, I’m busy,” Bruce shouts from his room.

“Okay,” Anna replied.

Down to the common room,

“Hi, lovebirds. Wanda, do you have any special request for dinner?”

“Can I have chicken kiev, Anna?”

“Sure, anything else?”

“No, Anna. Thank you,” Wanda smiles.

Making her way into Tony’s apartment, she can hear a loud noise from the workshop. She walks down stairs and it looks like Tony is trying his new suit, it means that Anna can’t come in. She told FRIDAY to ask him what’s for dinner.

“Mr. Stark said he will eat whatever you give him, Miss,” FRIDAY told Anna and she sighs. Apparently it’s going to be another pizza night, except for Wanda.

Later, Anna managed to carry all the pizza, Wanda’s chicken, and seven pints of ice cream by herself. She arrives at the dining room and Bucky already waits for her there.

“Are you starving already?” Anna asked.

“No, it’s just… let me carry that for you,” Bucky can see that Anna is struggling.

“Thank you, Barnes,” Anna said after Bucky takes everything she bought from her hand and put it on the table.

“FRIDAY, please tell everyone that dinner’s ready, thanks,” Anna said.

“Right away, Miss,” FRIDAY replied.

Soon after, Bruce, Clint, Wanda and Vision arrive at the dining room and Tony is the last. 

“Are you trying to get us fat, Evans?” Tony said.

“You said you’ll eat whatever I give you, Mr. Stark,” Anna smirks

“How did you know I was craving for pizza?” Clint asked.

“I didn’t. But pizza is never wrong,” Anna grins.

“Good point,” Clint replied then he grabs a big slice of pizza before somebody take it.

“I can feel my pants is shrinking, Anna,” Tony said jokingly.

“Then you need more exercise, Sir,” Anna said and everyone’s laughing.

Anna can see that Bucky is still uncomfortable around Tony considering their first meeting didn’t go very well. So she decides to sit near Bucky, at least he won’t be paying attention much on Tony.

After dinner, Anna gets a help from Wanda to clean up. Everyone except Bucky is at the common room now and they are playing video games. Anna is surprised when Wanda said that Barnes won’t join them if Steve’s not around. It makes him uncomfortable.

Later, Anna decides to go to Bucky’s room. She brings three ice cream pints for both of them. This is the least she can do for him before Steve get back. Anna thinks that if he’s not comfortable around a lot of people, she alone won’t be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	37. Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Steve made me watch six movies at once last week. But they’re good. … He said that there is still one movie left, we didn’t get the chance to watch it before he left”.

“Barnes? I bring you some ice cream,” Anna said, knocking on his door.

“It’s open,” Bucky said.

She sees that Bucky is sitting at his desk, reading a book. 

“I got your chocolate, coffee, and lime, thought you want to try,” Anna smiles.

“Come here,” Bucky told her to sit with him on the couch, “You shouldn’t bother, Anna,” Bucky added.

“I thought you need a friend. It’s Saturday, Barnes, can’t spend it alone” Anna smiles.

Bucky doesn’t say anything but he smiles too. He opens up his ice cream and starts to eat it.

“You can try to mix it with other flavor. Here try this,” Anna hands him her lime ice cream.

“It’s kinda sour but when you mix it with chocolate, it will create a new unique taste,” Anna explained.

Bucky take a spoon of lime ice cream and mix it with his chocolate, then he eats it. Bucky shakes his head and squints his eyes, “Nope. I don’t like it. Too sour, Anna, what the hell is that?”

Anna laughs, “That’s why it called lime flavor, Barnes”.

“You ruin my chocolate,” Bucky chuckles.

“So, what do you think about this tower?” Anna asked.

“It’s … modern. There are a lot of things I need to catch up.”

“Steve can help you with that, I heard that he was struggling too at first,” Anna chuckles.

“Yeah, and those tools on the control room, I really don’t get how they work. How can you touch or shape something made of hologram, doesn’t make any sense,” Bucky explained.

“The technology is getting more advanced these days, some things are a lot harder to understand. We are demanded to be more advance than any threat to this world. Stark makes all of this possible,” Anna said.

“He doesn’t like me here.”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry about him, Barnes. He will understand someday,” Anna smiles, but Bucky just staring at his ice cream, like he’s thinking about something.

“Anna, are you and Steve …., “ he paused.

“What?” Anna can see where this conversation’s going.

“A couple?”

“Gosh, is that what everyone told you?”

“Romanoff and Maximoff said so,” Barnes said.

“How about Steve? Have you asked him? What did he say?”

“He didn’t say yes nor decline it.”

“What? We’re not, Barnes, we’re just friends, just like you and me,” Anna said.

“I think he likes you,” Bucky steals a glance at Anna.

“Seriously? We’re not doing this, Barnes. I rather leave you alone than talking about this nonsense,” Anna stands up.

“No, no, please,” Bucky quickly grabs her hand, “I’m sorry, I won’t talk about it again. Stay, please,” he begged.

_ I’m having deja vu right now, _ Anna thinks. It reminds her to the night where she sleeps with Steve on the common room.

“I’ll stay, but no more ‘Steve and Anna’ talks, okay?”

“I promise,” Bucky said. Anna returns to her seat before.

Bucky doesn’t know what to say anymore. He’s afraid that Anna might leave him alone if he said anything wrong and Anna also feels bad for barking at him. 

“Steve told me that you were a player at the 40s,” Anna said.

“What? That punk,” Bucky covers his face with his hand.

“Well, is it true?” Anna grins.

“I never thought myself that way before, but Steve always said that to me, so I think it must be true,” he smiles shyly.

“Anyone special back then?” Anna asked.

“Mmm, not really. I remember that we were supposed to have a double date before I went to England. But Steve left for another shot enlisting to the army. So, I think I don’t have a girlfriend back then,” Bucky said.

Anna mouths a silent “O”.

“Tell me more about you, Anna, your childhood perhaps, only if you don’t mind,” Bucky said.

“Well, let’s see… Can you tell that I wasn’t born here?“ Anna asked him.

“Yeah, you can say that, sometimes I can hear you speak with a different accent,” Bucky replied.

“My dad was born in Atlanta, he met my mom on his business trip around Southeast Asia. They got married there and my dad decided to move with my mom. Until I was 9 almost 10, there was a riot on my homeland, I could never remember it very well since I was only a child. So we moved to Atlanta since then. I finished my education here, and joined SHIELD after. I can’t remember much about my childhood actually. But my parents used to take me to many places back then, they took a lot of pictures, we have, like, twenty photo albums back home,” Anna giggles.

“Are they still in Atlanta?”

“Yeah, but they took a lot of vacation lately. Once they went back to my mother’s country, but my mom said she never want to stay there again.”

Anna also starts to tell him the stories about how she ended up here in Avengers Tower. A mission gone wrong that changed her life. Bucky seems more tense when he heard about HYDRA.

“They… can do horrible things you never imagine before,” Bucky said. Anna can see that he’s clenching his hands right now.

“Hey, Barnes, … it’s over, HYDRA is no longer exist,” Anna said, she moves closer to him to hold his hands, “… let it go, please. I’m sorry if I said anything wrong,” she added. Slowly he releases his fist. 

“I think you should go, Anna” Bucky stands up, he can’t look at her right now, not after he almost lost it again to the soldier. Anna stands up and slowly approaches him.

“Don’t push me away, Barnes. Don’t push anyone of us away, please. We’re here to help, no matter how hard it is,” Anna said, slowly holding his shoulder.

Bucky turns to Anna and look at her in the eyes, “I can’t forgive myself if I hurt you”.

“You won’t. You made it so far. You can control it, Barnes,” Anna convinced him. She won’t let him give up that easily. Anna can see there are regret and hopelessness in his eyes, a tortured soul demanding to be saved.

“Come, sit down,” Anna slowly pulls his hand, leading him to the couch.

“You might want to eat this again,” Anna hands him his chocolate ice cream, “I heard that chocolate can light up the mood,” she smiles. Bucky hesitates but takes the ice cream from her anyway and starts to eat it.

Anna was thinking so hard on how to make him feel better and then she asked him, “Hey, do you want to watch a movie?”

Surprisingly, Bucky starts to talk, “Steve made me watch six movies at once last week. But they’re good. … He said that there is still one movie left, we didn’t get the chance to watch it before he left”.

“Is it Star Wars?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it.” Bucky said.  _ Typical, Steve. _

“We can watch it now if you want, Steve already saw that movie a hundred times, just so you know,” Anna chuckles.

“Okay, let’s see it,” Bucky smiles.

Anna doesn’t pay much attention on the movie, she’s more interested on Bucky’s expression. She can’t believe that this is the same man who worked for HYDRA to bring down SHIELD years ago, who thought himself as a monster moments ago. This movie, with far better special effects than the previous, it amazes him, makes him … happy. She can see a sparkle in his eyes. For a moment, James Buchanan Barnes truly lives.

“Whoa, I never expect it to be that good,” Bucky said after the movie ends. He turns his head to Anna, but she’s already sleeping, leaning on the couch arm.

Bucky smiles. Without any hesitation, he carries her to his bed, pull a blanket, and muttering a quiet ‘thank you, doll’. He decides to hit the couch in front of his room after putting back the ice cream into the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think. Thank you for reading. Much love for you, my lovelies -xoxo-


	38. Happy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little did she know, Bucky rarely sleep.

The next morning, it’s 6am and Anna is surprised to find out that she’s not in her own room. She’s trying to remember what happened last night. She lost it when Han Solo was killed.  _ That means that this is Barnes’ room. Damn.  _ But she can’t see him anywhere. She checks out the bathroom but there’s no sign of him.

“FRIDAY, where is Barnes?” she whispers.

“He’s sleeping outside, Miss,” FRIDAY replied.

Anna walks out from his room, quietly opens the door and sees him sleeping on the couch. Slowly she closes the door again and walks away to the elevator, trying not to wake him up. Little did she know, Bucky rarely sleep. He can see Anna tip toeing from his room to the elevator. Bucky chuckles when the elevator starts moving down.

Anna is back on her room. She still feels too sleepy, so she drops herself on the bed and falls asleep for another three hours.

Meanwhile, Bucky is back on the control room with Wanda, accompany by Clint and Vision, Tony is working on the lab with Bruce, so Anna decides to spend her Sunday outside the tower, moving from one shopping mall to the other. She got back to the tower at 4 pm. Finally she get to bought Bucky some new clothes. She knocks on his door to give him that.

“Here, so that Steve doesn’t need to lend his shirt anymore,” Anna smiles.

“This is too much, Anna,” Bucky take a look at some clothes she bought for him.

“It’s nothing, Barnes.”

“Thank you,” he smiles.

“Are you busy?” Anna asked.

“No, I got nothing to do.”

“Good, let’s hit the gym. Help me train, will you?”

“I.. I don’t think it’s a good idea, Anna,” Bucky hesitates.

“C’mon, what could go wrong?”

“A lot actually. I still can’t control my strength, Anna. What if I hurt you? What if I lose control? I almost did last night, remember?”

“I thought it would be able to help you regain control on yourself, you never know before you try” Anna said, “You know what, never mind, Barnes, pretend that I never asked you that. But I’ll be on the gym if you change your mind,” she smiles and walk away.

A few minutes on the gym, Anna spotted someone is standing at the door. It’s Bucky. She tells him to come closer then explains to him what she used to do with Steve or Nat. She convinces him that she can take any hit, he only need to control his strength. Surprisingly, he made it. He did very well with Anna, not a single moment he lost control on his strength.

“That’s how you do it, Barnes,” Anna smiles widely.

“Thank you, Anna,” Bucky said.

“It’s nothing, we can do it again some other time.”

“Yeah, sure,” he smiles.

“Ms. Evans, you are expected in the common room,” FRIDAY told her.

“By who, FRIDAY?”

“I have been asked to tell you that it is a surprise,” FRIDAY answered.

“Okay,” Anna replied, “That’s weird. C’mon Barnes,” she said, looking at Bucky and he nods.

.

.

.

“STEVE!!!” Anna squeals when she finds out it was Steve who awaits her. She runs toward him and hugs him.

“Hey, Anna!” Steve said, hugging her back, ignoring all the sweat on her shirt, he’s too happy to see her again.

“Hey, Punk,” Bucky said.

Steve lets Anna go and hugs Bucky.

“Jerk,” Steve replied.

“You just trained … together?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I asked him to help me,” Anna said.

“Ah, I see. So, finally you’re home, I want to know everything, start talking,” Steve said to Anna.

“Ugh, I’m tired. I want to take a shower first. Take Bucky with you. I bet he wants to talk to you about The Force Awakens,” Anna giggles and running to the elevator.

“Seriously, Anna?!” Steve shouts at her but she’s already inside the elevator.

Bucky chuckles, “She must’ve been difficult to deal with, huh?”

“Yeah, she is,” Steve smiles, “but you can never really say no to her, there’s something about her that makes me feel calm, I never know how she does that” he added.

_ Yeah, I thought so, punk,  _ Bucky said to himself.

“So, she told me that you’ve seen the movie for hundred times,” Bucky chuckles.

“What? I can’t believe she said that.”

“But I believe her, punk,” Bucky grins.

Steve chuckles, “I feel betrayed now. C’mon, let’s talk in my room”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	39. The Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Captain Rogers, there is a problem with Mr. Barnes, his heart rate is increasing rapidly”

“If we ever had a long holiday, we should go to Japan. I’m obsessed with their food right now. It’s either good or gosh, it’s so frickin’ good,” Anna is very excited to tell Steve all the details of her trip recently.

Steve chuckles, “How about Australia?”

“I didn’t spend much time there, remember? But I got the chance to hold a koala one time at the Dreamworld on Gold Coast. Do you know they spend most of their days sleeping? They can sleep up to 14 hours a day,” Anna explained.

“Wow.”

“I know, right. It seems fun to be a koala, or a panda, to sleep all day and wake up just to eat.”

“It’s called lazy, Anna,” Steve said.

“But it’s fun, have you seen Kung Fu Panda 3?” she grins.

It’s late night and they both decided to spend some time on the rooftop, stargazing, sitting side by side, accompanied by two cups of hot chocolate. The sky is clear tonight, the stars are coming out, decorating the night sky. It creates a beautiful sight.

“Have you asked Tony about having a red panda here?”

“Yeah, I did. He said yes,” Anna told him.

“Really?”

“Of course not!” Anna laughs.

“You really like to do that, huh?” Steve’s rubbing her head and it messes up her hair.

“Stop it!” Anna said, fixing her hair.

“So, what do you think of Bucky?”

“I think he’s damaged, Steve. I feel so … bad for him. I certainly can’t imagine what HYDRA have done to him. How bad exactly they messed up with his mind?” 

“Yeah, he told us that they always put him on cryo and woke him up only when there was a mission to be done, ... to kill someone,” Steve told her.

“I can’t believe it. They treat him like he’s not a human at all. The worst part is he still alive and he has to live day after day with guilt, and doesn’t know for sure who he really is,” Anna covers her mouth.

“He was just a weapon for HYDRA. You store it back when you don’t need it.”

“Any new leads so far?”

“He mentioned something about a facility in Siberia and his handler back then. Maybe if we can find him, maybe we’ll get a key evidence to prove his brainwashing,” Steve said.

“Let’s hope so. Help him, Steve, pull him out of this mess. He doesn’t deserve to live like that, always in fear that he might kill someone again,” Anna stares at Steve.

“I will, Anna. I will,” he said holding her hand.

“Captain Rogers, there is a problem with Mr. Barnes, his heart rate is increasing rapidly,” FRIDAY suddenly informed them through Steve’s phone. They both storm off to the elevator to get to his floor.

“Wake him up,” Steve said to Anna, pointing to Sam’s room. Steve is heading to his room to get his SHIELD. Anna nods then knocking Sam’s door, luckily he’s up pretty quick and joins Steve who’s ready with his shield in front of Bucky’s room.

“Anna, go back to your floor, now!” Steve bark at her and Anna immediately runs back to the elevator. This is something she’s not ready for.

“FRIDAY, have you locked up his room?”

“Yes, I have, Captain. Mr. Barnes is still on his bed right now,” FRIDAY replied.

“Get ready when FRIDAY opens this door,” Steve told Sam and he nods.

“FRIDAY, open it,” Steve said.

“Yes, Captain.”

The door is unlocked and Steve’s barging in with Sam. They can see Bucky is panting but still lying down on his bed. He’s having a nightmare. Steve tries to wake him up, but they have to be ready for any possibility that he might turn into the Winter Soldier when he wakes up.

“FRIDAY, lockdown this room,” Steve said. Stark managed to modify his room the same as Bruce’s, to contain any threat inside. The floor and the wall are impenetrable from in and outside.

Steve sits beside Bucky, trying to wake him up. Bucky finally opens his eyes, but Steve recognizes those eyes is not Bucky’s. It’s the Winter Soldier.

Steve takes a step back, “FRIDAY, whatever happened, don’t let anyone come to this floor”.

“Yes, Captain,” FRIDAY replied.

The soldier looks confused but ready as hell to attack either Steve or Sam.

“Buck! it’s Steve!”

The soldier doesn’t recognize him and suddenly throws a punch at him. Both Steve and Sam know very well if they can get him unconscious, the problem will be solved. Every move are aiming to knock him down. 

“Buck, fight it! I know you’re in there!” Steve shouts at him, avoiding another attack. But the soldier doesn’t listen, he’s trying to make his way out of the room. It’s a good thing that he doesn’t have any weapon at all.

Finally on one moment, Steve manages to knock the soldier down using his shield. The soldier tries to stand up, he shakes his head and muttering, “Steve?”. It gives Sam the chance to beat his back head and make him unconscious.

“Stark won’t like this,” Sam said to Steve.

“Yeah, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I can't describe more details on the fight. Still working on my vocabulary here.  
> Thank you for reading -xoxo-


	40. Widow's Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can imagine she’s anxious right now. Do you want me to talk to her?”

“What now?” Tony asked.

The team is gathered at the control room. They have a containment module on this room and Bucky, still unconscious, was taken there, by Tony’s request. 

“We took care of it, Tony. Your modification on his room is working perfectly. FRIDAY was succeeded on giving us a warning before anything worse happened. I see there are no reasons to send him away,” Steve explained.

“We haven’t test it on the hulk,” Bruce chuckles, but everyone is staring at him like he just killed a puppy, “Sorry, wrong time,” Bruce said again.

Tony can’t find his words. Steve will always be Steve, he will defend his best friend no matter how dangerous he is or how bigger the risk would be on everyone’s safety after the previous incident.

“We already found one facility HYDRA used to wipe his memory years ago and he gave us another lead that might be a strongest prove right now to save him. Let us take a look into it. It might end this investigation and clear his name,” Steve said to Tony.

“Do whatever you feel you need to do, Steve. But he stays in that module until I said otherwise,”  Tony raised his voice and then he walks out from the control room.

Steve sighs, “Wanda, would you tell us what’s going on with his mind?”

“I’ll let you know soon,” Wanda said before walking into the containment module and Vision is watching from the outside.

“This is gonna be a long night,” Clint rubs his face with his hands.

“Did Anna know?” Nat asked to Steve.

“She was already down to her room before we’re both barging into Bucky’s room,” Steve replied.

“I can imagine she’s anxious right now. Do you want me to talk to her?”

“Yes, please. Thank you, Nat,” Steve replied.

.

.

.

“Anna, you awake? It’s Nat.”

Anna quickly opens her door, “How is he? Did anyone get hurt?”

“Slow down. Can I come in?” Nat said calmly.

“Oh, yeah, sure, Nat,” Anna said.

“I always like it here. You managed to make this room, how do I say this, … more peaceful than the others,” Nat smiles.

“Thank you, Nat,” Anna replied, she really can’t wait for her to say anything about Bucky.

“So, Barnes is okay, he had a nightmare. But Steve and Wilson were able to help him out,” Nat explained.

“By ‘help him out’ you mean…?“

“Knocked him out,” Nat replied.

“He was the soldier, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah, you can say so. Wanda is looking after him right now on the control room and in the meantime, Tony won’t kick his ass out either, thanks to Steve,” Nat explained.

“He must be really worried right now,” Anna said.

“Hmm, maybe, he didn’t show it though.”

“He’s the team leader, how could he?” Anna chuckles.

“You seem to understand him more than us, yet you’re just ten months here,” Nat looks at Anna.

“I… I didn’t mean to act like I know it all, sorry.”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. It’s a good thing that you are able to understand him, to gain his trust completely. You know, he doesn’t do that very often. He cares for you,” Nat smiles.

“He cares for you all, Nat,” Anna replied.

“You really can’t see it? Or you just refuse to accept it? C’mon don’t act like a fool in front of me, Anna. You know he falls head over heels for you, right? For the first time since he woke up from ice, he opened up his heart to let someone in, and it’s you,” she raised her voice.

Anna doesn’t know exactly what to say.

“Give him a chance, Anna. I know you had some bad relationships before, but Steve’s different. I know you deeply care for him too. Let yourself to be loved this time. Tell me you will consider it, to open up your heart again. Steve has done his part, now it’s your turn,” Nat added.

“We’ll see, Nat. I can’t promise you anything right now. There are already too much problem in this tower, we don’t need another one,” Anna smiles.

“Okay. Get some rest, okay? Leave this Barnes problem to us,” Nat stands up, “Steve is going to need you more than before, Anna,” she said again before walking out.

Anna silently cursed Nat for making her unable to sleep for the next couple hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	41. Speaking About The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do realize that when this investigation ended, every truth will spilled out, no exception.

Anna is going up to the dining room after she got only four hours of sleep.  _ I desperately need coffee. _

“You didn’t get much sleep, did you?” Steve said after seeing Anna walked out from the elevator.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, there was a spider bugging me all night long *yawn* ,” Anna said referring to Nat.

“A spider?”

“Yeah, it was quite disturbing, but I killed it,” Anna forces a grin on her face.

“That’s cruel,” Steve said.

“Yeah, it gave me no choice…. Uuh, were we *yawn* talking about a spider on 6am?” Anna chuckles.

“Apparently, we did,” Steve snorted.

“Well, …. Coffee,” Anna is pointing on the coffee maker before walking towards it and pouring herself a large cup of coffee.

“Are you okay?”

“Uh huh,” she hums while drinking her coffee.

“You can sleep for another hours, you know,” Steve told her.

“Yep, I know, but *yawn* I don’t want to, I need to get out, shopping, eating, kidnap a puppy or something,” Anna said, walking away from Steve and sitting on the couch then she turns on the TV. Steve grabs his coffee and sit next to Anna.

“Want me to go with you?” 

“No, you are needed here. After what happened last night, you should stay here,” she smiles.

“Okay, if you said so,”

“How’s Bucky?”

“He’s still in the control room, Tony won’t allow him out until we are certain he won’t turn again,” Steve answered.

“I’m sure he still has some chocolate ice cream left, bring it to him, will you? It will make his mood better, you know, reducing the stress.”

“Okay. Where’s mine?” Steve 

“Uh, in the fridge, where else could it be?” Anna chuckles.

“I thought you forgot,” Steve grins.

“ *yawn* How can I?” Anna smiles.

“Hey, go back to sleep, an hour or two won’t cost you anything,” Steve holds Anna’s hand and looks deeply at her.

“Oookay. If you said so, Cap,” Anna stands up and stretches out a bit before walking toward the elevator.

“That’s my line,” Steve shouts out.

“I know. That’s why I said it,” Anna replied before walking into the elevator and Steve chuckles.

.

.

.

Back at the control room, Steve is bringing Bucky a pint of chocolate ice cream, just like Anna asked.

“Let me guess. Anna?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah,” Steve smiles.

“Gimme that,” Bucky take the ice cream from Steve’s hand, “so when will you leave to Cleveland?”

“Tomorrow. Will you be okay, Buck?”

“Yeah, as long as I’m locked up here, I won’t hurt anyone,” Bucky puts a thin smile.

“I’ll ask Tony to let you back to your room as soon as you’re in a stable condition,” Steve said.

“No need, Punk,” Bucky shakes his head, “believe me, it’s safer this way,” he added.

Steve can only sigh.

“Anna is worried about you, you know?” Steve said and Bucky just snorted.

“Want me to say something to her?” Steve asked.

“Just tell her I’m alright, and… it seems that I need more of this,” Bucky smiles, slightly shaking the ice cream pint on his hand.

“Okay. Wanda and Dr. Cho will be here soon. I gotta go now. Be back at noon,” Steve told Bucky before leaving the control room.

.

.

.

“Steve? Can I have a word with you?” Nat is knocking on Steve’s door.

“It’s open, Nat,” Steve said.

Nat walks in and Steve is reading at his desk.

“FRIDAY, mute this conversation,” Nat said.

“Yes, Ms. Romanoff,” FRIDAY replied.

“It’s about Barnes. You do realize that when this investigation ended, every truth will spilled out, no exception.  But what about Stark’s parents? Do you think Tony will just let him walk away from here alive when he finds out? Even with that much evidence piling up in the control room, he still thinks of him as a criminal,” Nat said and she can see that Steve is tense up.

“He will find out, sooner or later. I still figure out the best way to tell him. The only thing I’m afraid of is General Ross’ plan. I don’t like this feeling that keeps telling me it will divide the team. I can’t let it happen,” Steve said.

“You have to tell him, Steve,” Nat begged.

“I will, Nat, but after we’re back from Siberia,” Steve said.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	42. Good Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my friends is getting through a bad time, so I think a lot of chocolate will help.

_ “It’s a good thing that you are able to understand him, to gain his trust completely. You know, he doesn’t do that very often. He cares for you.” _

_ “You know he falls head over heels for you, right? For the first time since he woke up from ice, he opened up his heart to let someone in, and it’s you.” _

_ “Give him a chance. I know you deeply care for him too. Let yourself to be loved this time. Tell me you will consider it, to open up your heart again. Steve has done his part, now it’s your turn.” _

Anna shakes her head hard to get Nat’s voice out of her mind. _This is an invasion of my personal space, Nat!_

“Do that harder and you will fall off your chair, Anna,” Tom said. For a second Anna forget that she’s at Tom’s cafe, then she chuckles.

“Drowned in your own thoughts?” Tom asked.

“Yeah, I did,” Anna smiles.

“I thought you said that you will bring some friends here,” Tom grins.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. They are very busy at work right now,” Anna told him.

“But you’re taking a week off?”

“Compliment from my boss,” Anna grins.

“Ah, good for you,” Tom laughs.

“Tom, can I have five pints of chocolate ice cream to take away, please?”

“Sure. Someone is craving for chocolate, huh?” Tom asked.

“Not really. One of my friends is getting through a bad time, so I think a lot of chocolate will help,” she grins.

“Good thinking, Anna. Here you go,” Tom smiles and handing a bag full of ice cream pints. Anna bid him goodbye after made a payment at the cashier.

.

.

.

Anna is heading straight to dining room to put those ice creams in the fridge. The elevator door slides open, and she can see Tony is enjoying a pint of vanilla ice cream by himself on the couch. He turns his head to Anna.

“Another ice cream? My freezer is full with it!”

“Uh huh, but I only use one fridge to store it, Sir,” Anna smirked.

“Are those for Capsicle and Frosty?”

Anna snorted, “Frosty? Oh, you mean Barnes? So you finally came up with a nickname for him, that’s very good news, Sir,” she smiles.

“Yeah, yeah, doesn’t change anything though,” Tony replied.

“Give him a chance, Sir. You above all people should’ve known better why Cap did this. You chose to become the Iron Man, shut down the weapon manufacture to protect this world. Cap did this to protect his long lost best friend. Both of you are a good man, Sir,” Anna stares at him deeply.

Tony sighs, “I need those too, you know? The ice cream. Cap and Barnes are not the only people here who need a sweet treat, Evans, stop being so unfair,” Tony said, walking to the dining table.

Anna chuckles, “That’s why I bought more, Sir. The cafe is only a few blocks away, if you want me to buy all they’ve got for you, I can do that.”

“Can I own it?”

“Oh, no, please don’t do that. The owner is a friend of mine, you can’t take that away from him,” Anna said.

“Relax, Evans. I’m kidding,” Tony laughs, “You have to take me there someday,” he added.

“I will, Sir,” Anna smiles.

“Okay, I have to go back to my babies at the workshop,” Tony pats Anna shoulder and walk away.

“I didn’t know you were pregnant, Sir,” Anna is holding her laughter.

“Very funny, Evans!”

After storing all the ice cream on the fridge, Anna is back to her room. She doesn’t feel too tired at all so she decides to read a book or two before preparing dinner for the team. Suddenly, she comes up with a great idea. She’s going to ask the Stark Industries’ chefs to prepare various menu of dinner for the team and they’re going to have dinner at the party deck. The chefs will leave after the dinner is served so the team can still have a private dinner like usual.

Anna thought that maybe a change of scenery once in awhile will be good for the team. The party deck is rarely used lately. Tony was too busy to think of a party and with Bucky is here, it is way too risky. Then Anna wonders if Tony would let Bucky join them for dinner. _Let’s hope so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm going to a right direction *fingers crossed*  
> Let me know what you think, lovelies.  
> Thank you for still reading this story -xoxo-


	43. Something Different For Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who are you and what have you done to Tony Stark?”

“Wow, what makes this night so special, Anna?” Wanda comes out from the elevator with Vision. There are many choices of food on a long table, from meat, seafood, to poultry, various types of salad, and two choices of cake for dessert.

“Nothing special actually. I thought you guys might need a little something... different,” Anna smiles widely.

Soon after, Sam, Nat, Clint, Bruce, and Tony also join them for dinner.

“Where’s Steve?” Anna asked.

“I told him to get Frosty,” Tony said, avoiding any eye contact with anyone. It seems that no one’s there know about this. Everyone just stare at him with disbelief on their face.

“That’s very kind of you, Tony,” Nat smirked.

“Who are you and what have you done to Tony Stark?” Bruce said and everyone’s laughing.

“C’mon Bruce. I thought you know me,” Tony said.

“Not this side of yours,” Bruce grins.

Anna approaches Tony, “Thank you, Sir,” she smiles and Tony just nods.

Finally, Steve and Bucky step into the party deck. For precaution balcony access is closed temporary and Tony changed the window mode to one-way mirror. The world outside can’t spy on them.

“This is too much, Anna,” Steve said.

“Hey, I’m not the one who cooked all those food,” she grins.

“But this is a great idea. We should do this more often,” Sam said.

“Yeah, I agree,” Clint added.

“Okay, okay, let’s have a toast. (Muttering) Something we never done in a while. To Anna, for having a brilliant idea for tonight’s dinner. We owe you a lot,” Tony said, “And I’m sorry for being such a jerk lately. Especially to you, Cap … and your friend there. Hi, Frosty,” he added. Bucky is raising his eyebrow, questioning the nickname Tony used for him. He can hear some of them are giggling.

“You don’t need to say that, Tony. I understand why you did that,” Steve smiles.

“Frosty?”

“I guess there’s nothing to forgive,” Bucky raises his glass, and Tony follows after.

“Did you hit your head hard?” Clint asked and everyone is laughing.

“Thanks, Clint, you are ruining my moment!” Tony said.

“Okay, let’s eat!” Sam yelled. Tony can see Anna’s is mouthing another ‘Thank you’ for him and he smiles back at her.

On one moment during dinner, Nat asked Tony, who’s pouring himself a drink at the bar, what was it with his sudden change of heart.

“I just realized something when I looked at him. The exact same look I found on Evans before, a person that needs to be saved. I didn’t understand before I saw him, but I can see it now,” he paused, “I’ve read his files, I’ve looked deeper into the evidence you’ve gathered this far, and yes, it can be proved that he is brainwashed, HYDRA was guilty and James Barnes wasn’t,” he added.

“I hope you manage to gather stronger evidence on your trip to Cleveland and Siberia tomorrow,” Tony said again and Nat just nods. Deep down she knows that if Steve wants to tell Tony the truth, he really must find a proper way to do that. But, Tony certainly won’t like it, no matter how good Steve’s plan to tell him.

On the other side of the room, Anna is talking with Wanda, and Bruce with Vision while the rest of the boys are playing xbox. This is Bucky’s first time playing any video games like this so he still needs to learn how to enjoy it. It’s kinda funny to see his confused face because he’s not certain on which button to press. Steve is telling Bucky that he messed up too on the first time, so it’s nothing to be ashamed of. But Clint and Sam are not having a second thought on laughing at Bucky and throwing jokes on him. Well, at least they can make him laugh.

It’s 9pm and the team is gathered in the control room to discuss tomorrow’s mission. Sam, Nat, Steve will heading for Cleveland in the morning, after they find and interrogate a man named Vasily Karpov, they will move to Siberia to retrieve any record on Winter Soldier. Wanda, Clint, Vision are staying behind, if anything happens to Bucky (meaning: if he turns into the Soldier), they are the first line of defense. Wanda is in charge to keep his mind at ease. They won’t interviewing him or looking into his mind anymore. Bucky had give them everything he knows. Tony hopes he never has to interfere anything related to Bucky. Wanda alone should be enough.

Meanwhile, Anna and Bucky are in the common room. No ice cream for tonight because they are full already. Anna is so glad that Tony finally let him out. She can see that Bucky is still a little bit uneasy though.

“Barnes, have you ever heard The Lord of The Rings?” Anna asked.

“Uuh. What?”

“Okay, you never heard of it. It’s a movie, well, actually it’s a trilogy. After Star Wars, you really need to see that movie. It’s an award-winning trilogy so you must see it,” Anna convinced him.

“Okay, let’s watch it tomorrow night,” Bucky said.

“Good idea!”

“How long will it takes to see all three movies?”

“Probably about 9 hours,” Anna replied.

“Wow, we’re gonna need a lot of popcorn and ice cream.”

Anna grins, “You really like movie night, huh?”. Bucky smiles widely.

“Hey, I thought you’re already going to bed, Anna,” Steve steps out from the elevator.

“I’m enjoying my holiday, Steve,” Anna smiles.

Steve chuckles then he sits next to Anna, “I’ll leave at 5am tomorrow. Tony insisted that we should take the jet this time, it’s faster,” Steve told Anna and Bucky.

“Okay. Stay safe out there,” Anna replied.

“We will,” Steve smiles, “well, I’m going up now. Buck, you’re coming?”

“I don’t have to sleep in the box?”

“Of course not, Buck,” Steve and Anna chuckles.

“Okay. Good night, Anna,”

“Good night, Barnes,”

“Hey, Anna, don’t stay up too late,” Steve said.

“I’m not a kid, Steve!” Anna can hear Steve and Bucky laugh from inside the elevator. She chuckles slightly. Then she decides to ask FRIDAY to play Harry Potter on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	44. Late Night Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a privilege to be alive.

Bucky feels restless, he is tossing and turning on his bed. Finally he decides to go down to dining room, just to walk around or to eat or drink something, he just needs to go out of his room.

The elevator takes him there. He doesn’t need turn on the lights because he can see perfectly well in the dark, thanks to years after years of practice. But there’s another source of light coming from the common room, and he can hear the TV is still on from there. After grabbing himself a beer, he goes straight upstairs.

“Anna? You haven’t slept yet?” Bucky is squinting his eyes, trying to adjust it to the room light.

“Hey! Nope, still up,” Anna grins.

“It’s 3am,” Bucky said, looking at the watch.

“I know. Can’t sleep?”

“Yeah. Maybe this will help,” Bucky shows her the beer on his hand.

Anna chuckles, “Come, sit here”. Bucky approaches and sit next to her.

“What are you watching this time?”

“Harry Potter 3,” Anna told him.

“Harry who?”

“Harry Potter, Barnes. There are seven movies and this is the third.”

“What is wrong with you people, making that much movies, what’s the point?”

“It is an adaptation of six books, they split up the last into two movies,” Anna explained.

“Ugh, my head hurts,” Bucky is rubbing his forehead.

“I can borrow you the books if you like. You can read it to kill some time,” Anna said again.

“Yeah, that would be great,” Bucky smiles, “Six books, huh?” he added.

“Yeah,” Anna grins. A few minutes passed and the movie comes to the part when Hermione and Harry turn back time to save Buckbeak and Sirius Black.

“It will be very useful to have that kind of power,” Bucky said.

Anna smiles and look at him, “What would you do, Barnes?”

Bucky is thinking for a while then he says, “Prevent my accident, so I could keep fighting those Nazis scum along with Steve. After the war is over, maybe he would settle down, got married, had two or three kids... then I would be a cool uncle for them,” Bucky chuckles, “Steve would be a great dad. Then ... maybe I would got married too, eventually,” Bucky added then clearing his throat.

“Maybe we would grow old together, sitting in the backyard, watching our grandkids playing around,” he sighs, “I don’t know, … or maybe he’s gonna stay young and I would be the one to grow old,” Bucky added. Suddenly Anna can see his eyes filled with sorrow.

‘It’s beautiful, Barnes,” Anna smiles.

“Yeah, one can only dream,” Bucky scoffs.

“Hey, listen to me. I’ve heard so many people wishing that they have the power to turn back the time, to turn something bad into something good instantly. But, they didn’t realize that everything happened, either it’s good, bad, really bad, it adds up some colors to their life. Sometimes it’s pitch black, but some other times it’s as beautiful as the clear blue sky. No matter what we feel: happiness, excitement, afraid, sadness, sorrow, heartbreak, desperation … even the worst pain in the world, it all mean that we are still able to  feel  , that we’re  alive , Barnes.”

“I once read this meaningful quote somewhere, it says,

_‘The Gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment might be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again_ ’

So you see. It is a privilege to be alive, Barnes,” Anna smiles.

“You’ll get your life back. The world will eventually see that you’re innocent. It was the soldier who had done such terrible things, it was HYDRA, not you. This tower will be your home and you know what, maybe someday, you can be a part of the team and I would love to see you go in a mission together with Steve,” Anna convinced him.

Bucky snorted, “Yeah, I would like that,” he smiles.

“No one can stand a chance against you two,” Anna chuckles and Bucky laughs.

“Now I can see why Steve adores you.”

“Barnes?! Don’t let me throw this remote to your head!”

He laughs then they watch the rest of the movie together.

“I’m going back to bed now. You’re coming?” Bucky said after the movie credits start to roll.

“Nah, one more movie,” Anna grins.

“You’ll get a headache in the morning.”

“I won’t.”

“Very well. … Thank you, Anna. For everything,” he smiles before stands up from his seat.

.

.

.

It’s 4.15am. Steve is awake and already prepared to go. He comes out from his room and knocks on Sam door to wake him up. “I’m awake already. I’m not Clint!” Sam shouts from his room. Steve chuckles.

“FRIDAY, has Ms. Evans slept yet?”

“Ms. Evans is still at the common room, Captain Rogers,” FRIDAY replied.

_Jeez, Anna._ Steve immediately heads down to the common room.

“Are you planning on sleeping all day long later?” he said once he walks out from elevator. But Anna doesn’t answer. He approaches her, Anna is already sleeping like a baby. Steve shakes his head and smiling.

“You are really a handful, you know that,” he’s muttering. Later Steve carefully carries Anna to her room and puts her on the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed next to Anna. Slowly he caresses her cheek and smiles. Without saying anything, he stands up to walk out, but suddenly Anna caught his hand.

“Are you leaving without saying goodbye?” she said, her eyes still closed.

Steve smiles, “I thought you were sleeping”, then he sits again by her side.

“I did,” Anna replied, trying to open her eyes.

“I have to go now,” Steve said. Anna looks at him.

“Stay safe out there,” Anna smiles.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	45. LOTR Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you want me to turn Banner into Hulk?

“Wake up sleepyhead! It’s noon already!” Bucky is barging into Anna’s room.

“Ugh…” Anna immediately covers her head with her pillow, but Barnes grabs it.

“Who gave you the authority to come here and disturb my sleep??”

“No one,” Barnes replied. He’s looking at Anna’s book collection now, “You have plenty of books here”.

“I haven’t read it all,” Anna said, rubbing her eyes.

“Are you planning on going out today? It’s too quiet here, everyone is out except Banner and Stark.”

“I was planning to sleep all day before you ruined it. Don’t you have another person to bug?”

“Why? Do you want me to turn Banner into Hulk?”

“I really want to see you try,” Anna smirked.

“C’mon, let’s have lunch.”

.

.

.

Anna and Bucky are in the dining room, giggling on Bucky’s story, it was about Steve who was always awkward around girls, he never really knew how to talk to them properly.

“How about you?” Bucky asked.

“What about me?”

“C’mon, Anna, something to laugh for, something embarrassing, anything.” 

Anna chuckles, “Well, let’s see… “.

“When I was on 2nd grade, I peed my pants in the middle of the class because I wasn’t brave enough to ask for toilet permission to my teacher,” Anna grins.

“What? You serious?” Bucky laughs.

“Dead serious, Barnes. But then my teacher gave me a spare pants. But I think I didn’t feel so embarrassed that time, maybe because my friends never made fun of me after that,” Anna smiles.

“That’s one good story, Anna,” Bucky said, still laughing.

“Oh, on my 8th grade, I had a crush on this guy, he was good-looking and very good at sports, like, he joined the basketball, soccer, and volleyball team. I wasn’t very good at hiding my feelings for him so when he found out, he shut me down, didn’t talk to me and kept avoiding me for more than one year. I was hurt, I often cried because of that, stupid, huh? I should’ve just move on, didn’t think of it too much, but apparently, I couldn’t,” Anna smirked.

“His loss,” Bucky said and Anna laughs.

“I had the coolest friends in high school. I mean not -the popular kids- cool, but it was like having some friends who accept you for who you are, who was willing to help you in every hard time, but we also knew how to have some fun. Sadly after the graduation, we went separate ways. As we grow older, living our own life, we rarely see each other again, maybe some won’t even bother to make contact,” Anna scoffs, “All I have now is just memories. … But no matter what, I will always be thankful for them,” she smiles.

“Well, I think most of my friends are already dead now,” Bucky said and Anna chuckles.

“You still have Steve,” Anna smiles.

“And you,” Bucky said. Anna looks him in the eye before muttering, “Yeah,” and smiles widely.

“This is so good, by the way. You definitely can cook, Anna,” Bucky said, pointing to spaghetti bolognese in front of him, Anna made it.

“Why thank you, Sergeant Barnes,” Anna bows her head down and Bucky laughs.

After finally they’re done with lunch, Anna made two large bowl of popcorn for The Lord of The Rings marathon then she asked Bucky to grab 2 pints of ice cream from the fridge. They’re heading to the common room after.

Five hours later,

“Hey Anna, what’s for dinner?” Clint walks into the common room.

“Chinese food. I already placed an order, they will deliver it soon,” Anna said with her eyes fixed on the TV screen.

“Really? That movie again?”

“Sst!” Anna and Bucky immediately shush Clint.

“Okay, okay, I’m outta here,” Clint said.

Anna only paused the movie to pick up the food on the lobby, placed them in the dining room and then asked FRIDAY to tell everyone that dinner is ready. She grabs her and Bucky’s order then heads back to the common room after she tells them that she will be back to clean up after they’re done.

“I blame you for giving her a week off, Stark,” Clint said.

“I know, Legolas” Tony replied.

“But she deserves it, after you took her away for almost a month,” Bruce added.

“Exactly!” Tony said again, makes Clint roll his eyes.

“But it’s a good thing that Anna can spend some time with Bucky. I mean, she never really want to know his history, what he had done, she never even asked about his nightmare…”

“Maybe she just doesn’t care about him,” Clint said.

“No, Clint. I’m not finished. She cares for him like she always does to all of us. She treat us as human, not a superhero or an Android, or … a lab experiment. She is capable to see Bucky as a human being, someone who deserves all the help he can get. Someone who deserves to be saved. It brings back his humanity,” Wanda explained.

“But what about two nights ago?” Tony said.

“His dream was about protecting her, and Steve, but he failed, it triggered his rage, made him turn,” Wanda replied.

After a brief moment of silence among them, “Well, we can only hope for the best that Cap will find something significant. Now can we eat? I’m starving,” Tony said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	46. To Catch A Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How can they be so overreacted?”

[Yukon, Canada. Unspecified Location]

“I was wondering when you will tell her about your feeling,” Nat said.

“Are we doing this again, Romanoff?” Steve replied.

“Then why are you always avoiding this conversation?”

“I’m not. I just…, I think we should respect her, she’s working there with us.”

“You want me to believe that?” Nat smirked.

Steve sighs and shakes his head. Nat always said he’s a terrible liar and maybe she’s right.

“The rest of the team can see what happened between you two. Once you were back from every mission, you always spent the next entire day with her. She always greeted you with excitement, well, she did that to everyone, but there was something different when it came to you. I never heard you laugh like you did with her, it’s pure happiness and joy, Steve,” Nat added.

“We’re just friends, Romanoff. What do you expect me to do?”

“You both always said that. But there’s something more, you just won’t admit it. Listen, I know that I have no right to make you do something you’re not sure or comfortable of, but I’m asking you to think about it. It doesn’t matter what your decision is at the end, what’s important is that you are one-hundred percent certain of it and you won’t regret it at all,” Nat told him.

“I’ll think about it,” he paused, “How about that book? Have you read it?” Steve asked Nat about the blood-red book with a black star its front cover on her hand.

“We got everything we need in here,” Nat smirked.

“Good. We’re leaving at dawn,” Steve said.

.

.

.

[Avengers Tower, New York City]

*AHCHOO! AHCHOO!*

It’s morning already and a quite loud sneezing is coming from Anna’s room.  _ Shit! Not the flu.  _ Anna feels her head is spinning and her throat is dry. She touches her forehead and feels it a little bit warmer than usual. She clears out her nose before heading out of her room.

“FRIDAY, take me to medical bay, please,”

“Right away, Miss,” FRIDAY replied.

Once she get there, she’s looking for a thermometer. She puts it in her mouth and waits for the result. She pulls it out after five minutes. 39 °C!  _ Definitely fever. Ugh! _ After she grabbed some medicine, she goes back to her room. *AHCHOO!*

Walking out from the elevator, Bucky is waiting for her outside her room.

“You’re not looking so well,” Bucky sounds concern.

“Uh huh! Tell me about it,” Anna replied.

“Flu?”

“Yep,” she said, walking past Bucky to get into her room.

“Want me to make you something?” Bucky follows her.

“No need, Barnes. I just need to take this meds and sleep, then I’ll be better,” Anna smiles then crawls back to her bed after having a pill for her fever.

“Let me know if you need anything, doll,” Bucky said, standing next to the bed.

“Thank you, Barnes. Please close the door on your way out.”

.

.

.

“Anna? Anna…” Wanda tries to wake her up.

“Wanda? What is it?”

“I’m sorry to wake you up, but you need to eat. I bring you a hot soup,” Wanda told her.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have, Wanda,” Anna said. She tries to get up and sit straight, Wanda sits next to her.

“Bucky told me that you’re sick. So I made this by myself, I hope you like it.”

Anna takes a sip, “I can eat two more bowls of this, Wanda, it’s so good,” she smiles.

“I’m glad to hear it. It’s my mother’s recipe. She always gave me this whenever I or….,” she clears her throat, “Pietro got sick”.

“You must’ve miss him,” Anna holds her hand.

“Everyday, Anna. Sometimes I like to talk about him to Vision, just to keep his memory lives on,” she smiles.

“He would be so proud of you, Wanda.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And thank you Wanda’s mom for this delicious soup,” Anna said and Wanda’s laughing.

“Are you even that sick, Anna?” Wanda chuckles.

“Ugh. You have no idea,” Anna laughs, “thank you for the soup, Wanda,”

“If you want more, there are still some left in the kitchen, I can get it for you,”

“No, no, I’ve had enough and I can get it myself later. I’m better now,” Anna smiles.

“Do you know that Steve made me promise to look after you? And earlier Bucky Barnes also asked me to make sure you’re feeling better,” Wanda chuckles.

“How can they be so overreacted?” they both laugh.

“They just care for you, you know. We all do.”

“I know. Thank you.” Anna smiles too.

“Okay then. I’ll let you sleep again. Don’t forget your medicine, Anna,” Wanda said before leaving her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	47. Dogs and Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I already slept for almost ten hours today"

It’s almost dinner time but Anna hasn’t left her room since Wanda visited her. Wanda is planning to get some dinner for her, but Bucky offers himself to do it. He said that it’s the least he can do. He brings her the soup again and hot water with lemon and honey. Wanda said it is good to make her stay warm and to fight the fever.

Bucky carries it carefully to Anna’s room and slowly opens the door to her room. He places the tray beside her bed and slowly wakes her up, soon after Anna is opening her eyes.

“I think I won’t be able to have another movie marathon with you anytime soon,” she said after she saw Bucky is sitting on the edge of the bed.

“We still got plenty of time for that,” Bucky smiles, “Are you hungry? I brought you Wanda’s soup, she said you like it,” he added.

“Yes, please,” Anna replied. Anna takes the soup bowl from Bucky and she starts to eat it.

“Steve won’t like it to know you’re sick,”

“That’s why I need to heal soon. So he won’t get the chance to blame me for my lack of sleep when he got back,” Anna grins and Bucky just smiles.

“So, did anything fun today?” Anna asked.

“I read your books,” Bucky answered. Anna immediately turns her head to her book collection, and all of her six Harry Potter books are missing.

“I didn’t mean to wake you so I took the liberty to take them myself, sorry,”

“No, no, it’s completely fine, Barnes,” Anna smiles.

“How’s your fever?” Bucky asked, and suddenly he put his palm on her forehead.

“Uh, I think it’s gone,” Anna said. She’s a little bit surprised by what Bucky just did.

“Yeah. Finish up your soup, get more sleep, you’ll get better in the morning,” Bucky smiles.

“I’m bored,” Anna makes a sad face emoji and Bucky laughs, “I already slept for almost ten hours today,” she added.

“That’s what sick people do, Anna,” Bucky chuckles.

Anna sighs, “Yeah, I know”.

“How about after I put the tray back in the kitchen, I’ll come back here to keep you company? At least until you falls asleep.”

“That would be great, Barnes,” Anna smiles.

.

.

.

“You’ve read it all?? Unbelievable, Barnes,” Anna said and Bucky chuckles. He is placing those books back in the shelf.

“You have many dog stories here,”

“Yeah. Man’s best friend, how can you say no to that,” Anna smiles.

“Do you ever have a dog before?”

“No, sadly I never had a dog before. I never get the chance. I always want one, maybe two. Maybe a golden retriever will be nice, you can’t resist such a cute face,” Anna chuckles, “Or maybe a big alaskan malamute for late night cuddle,” she laughs. She grabs her phone and googling those two dog breeds since she realized Bucky had no idea what was she talking about.

“Here, just swipe it, you’ll see more cute, cuddly, fluffy dogs. Actually, I don’t have any specific preference. Either it’s a pitbull, german shepherd, or even a mixed-breed, I wouldn’t say no to them,” Anna gave her phone to Bucky then he sits near her.

“How about cats?” he asked.

“Cats are cute too, but I’m too afraid of their claws, so, yeah, I still prefer dogs. Hey, do you want to watch something on the TV?”

“You should sleep, Anna,”

“I’ll take my meds soon and I will sleep right away, Barnes.”

“I’m just gonna read your books then, no TV, it probably will keep you awake”

Anna laughs, “Okay. Please pick one for me to read.”

Bucky walks to the bookshelf and take a closer look at some titles. Then he picks one for himself and another one for Anna then he gives it to her.

“Anna Karenina?” Anna chuckles, “I won’t fall asleep reading this, Barnes”.

“Why? I only pick it because it suits your name,” he smiles, “Drink your medicine, you’ll fall asleep soon enough,” he added and hands her the meds with a glass of water. Anna drinks it straight away.

“Thanks,” she replied.

Bucky sits on the couch, he starts to read his book. Anna takes a glance at the book he’s holding. It’s Wuthering Heights.

“I like that book too. It’s tragic yet beautiful. True love always prevails. Have you read it before?” Anna asked.

“I think I have, twice,” Bucky replied and Anna just smiles to him.

It doesn’t take more than twenty minutes for her to fall asleep. Bucky soon notices. He walks slowly towards her and pick up the book gently. He whispers, “You’ll get a stiff neck in the morning if you sleep like this, doll”. Anna hears it half asleep and let Bucky moves the pillows so she can sleep properly. After that, Bucky pulls the blanket toward her. He’s muttering a good night to her and dims the light before walking out. Bucky decides to continue reading on the couch outside her room, beside, he won’t be sleeping anytime soon.

.

.

.

It’s 2am and Bucky is reading his fifth book when the elevator door is opened and he sees Steve walks out from there.

“Bucky? What are you doing here?”

“She got sick, Punk. She’s been sleeping all day. I decided to keep her company after dinner, but she fell back to sleep soon after she took her meds. I can’t sleep so I stay here to read her books,” Bucky explained.

Steve takes a glance at the book stacks on the table, “I see. How’s she?”

“I think she’s better now. The fever is gone. Go on, she must be really happy to see you,” Bucky replied.

“Yeah, later. Since you’re here, come with me to the control room. We found something,” Steve told him.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and thank you for reading!  
> Any thoughts?


	48. Peggy Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t try to carry all the weight of the world on your shoulders.

Bucky joins Sam, Nat and Steve in the control room.

“I recognize this book,” Bucky’s voice is breaking when he saw that red book.

“We found all the recordings too in the facility. There is another method to activate the Winter Soldier, isn’t it? Nine key words?” Nat said.

“Yes. Everything you need to know about Siberia is on that book, right?” Bucky said.

“Yes. This book helped us to get there, and just like you said, we found the other Winter Soldier,” Steve replied.

“What did you do to them?”

“We kill them. The world doesn’t need another Winter Soldier. You said yourself they were HYDRA, I think we did right to kill them,” Nat answered.

Bucky nods.

“We got it all. We have everything we need to prove you’re innocent,” Sam added.

“I hope so,” Bucky replied.

“I still need to talk to Tony,” Steve said.

Nat and Sam stares each other, they look tense.

“What? What is it?”

“You don’t remember anything about Stark’s parents?” Sam asked.

“Why should I?”

No one in that room wants to answer his question, that is when Bucky realize he did something terrible to them.

“I killed them, didn’t I?”

“Buck, it’s not you,” Steve said.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s the soldier. But you think Stark would do nothing when he finds out, huh?”

“Buck, let me handle this. Trust me, I got this.”

“I want to trust you, Steve. I really do. But that doesn’t mean we don’t have to prepare for the worst,” Bucky raised his voice.

“Buck, don’t do anything stupid, please. We’ve come this far,” Steve looks at him, he sounds worried that his best friend might run away again.

Bucky said nothing then he storms off from the room.

Steve shakes his head slightly, “We need to prepare everything to explain everything Tony before to anyone else,” he said.

“I’ll put everything to the database. You only need to ask FRIDAY to access them,” Nat replied.

“Okay. Sam, get some rest, I know you’re tired,” Steve said.

“Okay. Let me know if you guys need anything,” Sam replied before heading back to the elevator.

Nat stares at Steve for a while, then she said, “Go to her. I know you want to. This won’t take long, you can do whatever you want with all of these in the morning” she said.

Steve sighs, “Keep everyone away from this room when I talk to Tony, will you?”

“Roger that, Cap,” Nat replied.

.

.

.

Steve takes a peek into Anna’s room. She’s sleeping. Steve walks in slowly and sits on the edge of the bed. He holds her hand, rubbing his index finger across her palm. Anna can feel it. She turns her head and meets the familiar blue eyes smiling at her.

“Hi,” Anna smiles.

“Hi. How are you?”

“Better, now that you’re here. When were you arrive?”

“About an hour ago,” Steve replied.

“Did you got everything you look for?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Steve said.

“Why am I having this feeling that you’re not satisfied about it?”

“It’s just your feeling, Anna, I’m okay,” Steve shakes his head slightly and smiles.

“You really are a terrible liar, Steve. But I won’t force you to tell me anything, just… don’t try to carry all the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

Steve sighs, “You need to go back to sleep, Anna”.

“Only if you stay.”

Steve smiles and nods. Anna moves to the other side of the bed to give him a space. For a moment, they both are staring at the ceiling. Anna clearly has no idea where the hell did she find the courage to ask Steve to stay here.

“Now we’re even,” Anna said and suddenly they’re both laughing, “At least I’m not gonna give you a stiff neck in the morning,” she added.

Steve chuckled, “Yeah. Sorry for that.”

Anna turns her head to Steve, “Steve, do you ever wish that I’m somebody else?”

Steve is surprised by her question and he looks at her, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. Maybe sometimes you had this wish that I was … Peggy Carter,” Anna said, avoiding his eyes.

Steve sighs and then sits facing her, “ Anna, …”

“Don’t get me wrong, … please,” Anna suddenly gets up and sits crossed-leg across him, “I only asked that because I know she is someone special for you. She’s the one who always believe in you since before the serum, beside Dr. Erskine, like you said, and then when you thought you were supposed to die, you came back 70 years later and the whole world has change, but still she is the first thing you remember after waking up. Sometimes I think about it and it’s quite tragic. I mean, imagine if you had more time with her, to … dance with her, to know her, then maybe … “

“Maybe I would have the chance to spend the rest of my life with her, is that what you’re trying to say?”

“Okay, now you’re mad at me. I’m sorry. It was a stupid question,” Anna looks down.

“Hey, I’m not mad at you,” Steve touch her chin gently and lifts her face up to meet his, “There is nothing wrong on what you just said. Yes, I probably had that chance with her if I didn’t put the plane on ice. But I never regret it, not even once. I admit that it was kinda lonely when I woke up, everything around me has changed. But I still live it the best way I could, and my answer is no. I never wished you to be Peggy or anyone else. I wouldn’t be here in this room if it wasn’t you on the first place. Bucky, he probably would be still out there, running and hiding if it wasn’t because of you, and I still have plenty of reasons to be thankful that you are here,” Steve smiles and holds her hands tightly.

Anna smiles, “Thank you”.

“Now, you really need to sleep. It’s almost morning, Anna,” Steve said.

Anna chuckles then she goes back under the blanket and closes her eyes soon after. Steve is still staring at her. _You’re going to be the death of me, Anna._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	49. When The Truth Was Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dr. Banner, your presence is requested at the Medical Bay"

“FRIDAY, what was that? What happened up there?” Anna asked the AI after hearing a loud boom and she was certain that she felt the building was shaking. But there was no answer from FRIDAY.

She ran out from her room toward the elevator and pressed the up button, but the elevator wasn’t working either. She began to freak out.

“FRIDAY? What the hell is happening??” Anna shouted but still no answer from the AI.

_Emergency stairs!_ She opened the emergency exit door and started to run upstairs. She ran past the gym because it is right above her floor and the sound she heard was coming from the upper level, probably the common room.  She opened the door to the common room and everyone was there, except … Tony and Steve.

“What happened?”

“Anna? What are you doing here?” Nat asked.

“I heard a loud noise from my room, and the elevator is not working. What is going on, Nat?” Anna took a look around and everyone is restless and Bucky was even more tense than the other. He kept avoiding Anna’s eyes.

“Barnes? Is there something you want to tell me?” Anna looked at him.

“It’s Steve and Tony,” Nat replied, “they are in the control room since an hour ago, we don’t even know what happened up there. Steve asked us not to get anywhere near them for now, it’s for our safety,” she explained.

“Are they fighting right now?” Anna stared at Nat in disbelief.

“I can’t explain anything to you right now, Anna. Steve forbid me to,”

“They are likely to kill each other up there as we speaking, Nat!” Anna shouted.

“Anna, calm down. Steve knows what he’s doing, we can only wait,” Sam said.

“Wha…” and another boom was heard. They all looked at each other, still unsure what to do right now. Bruce was getting more anxious.

“Do you think they’ll need the other guy?”

“Bruce, you’ll know when you need to interfere,” Nat barked at him, “but let’s hope they won’t need him,” she muttered.

Anna walked toward Bucky.

“Tell me something, please. Anything,” Anna said, she tighten her grip on his arm.

“I …”

“Barnes,” Nat said, “Anna, please, Steve will explain everything to you, I know you’re worried, we all are. But there’s nothing we can do to help them right now. The control room is in lockdown. Steve can handle this”. Anna hesitated, but there really is nothing she could do right now, and if Steve said so, she believed him. She joined Wanda sitting on the couch. Wanda held her hand and whispered “ _They’ll be okay, eventually”_ in Anna’s mind.

“Dr. Banner, your presence is requested at the Medical Bay,” FRIDAY’s voice suddenly echoed through the common room.

“I’ll let you guys know their condition soon enough,” Bruce said, he ran off to the elevator.

“Show’s over, guys,” Clint said but Nat gave him a death glare after it.

Bucky still looked anxious. He was sitting on the stairs near the bar. Anna slowly walked toward him then sat beside him.

“I cause this mess,” Bucky said, “I’m sorry I can’t say anything,” he added.

“You don’t have to say anything, Barnes. Will you be okay?”

“I don’t know, Anna, i don’t know what will happen after this,” Bucky said, his voice was breaking.

“Ssh. Do you want Wanda to calm you down?” she said, gently stroking his back.

“No, no. Just stay here for a moment. You probably don’t want to see me again after this,” he scoffed

“Don’t say that. Hey, if this is about what the Soldier had done, once again, it’s the Soldier, Barnes, not you,” Anna said, then Bucky took a deep breath.

“Will somebody look for Tony? FRIDAY said he went out a few minutes ago,” Bruce’s voice is heard from the speaker.

“I’ll look for him,” Nat said, “Clint, let’s go,”

“Why should I?” he whined but followed her instead.

“Hey, let’s go see Steve,” Sam said to Anna and Bucky after Nat left the common room with Clint.

.

.

.

“Anna? You shouldn’t be here,” Steve said and he tried to get up from the bed but he felt an excruciating pain near his ribs.

“I wouldn’t push it if I were you,” Bruce said.

Steve looked beat-up. There are several bruises on his face and hands, especially on the knuckle. Anna covered her mouth. This is the first time she saw someone severely injured since she worked here. Even after a mission, no one ever took a hit like Steve does right now.

“What happened?” Anna asked.

“Tony used his armor, he was cheating, I didn’t even bring my shield” Steve scoffed. Anna realized he might don’t want to talk about it right now, so she just nodded.

“Nothing’s serious, Steve, just a broken ribs and some wound here and there. Just lay down for a moment, you can go if you feel better,” Bruce said.

“Thank you, Banner,” Steve said.

Bucky clearly looked worried, “You were not supposed to do this”.

“I’ll leave you guys to talk,” Anna said.

.

.

.

“Anna? It’s Steve,” he knocked on her door.

“It’s open,” Anna said.

Steve opened the door and Anna was sitting at her desk, reading a book.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you anything before,” Steve said.

“Care to explain now?” Anna stared at him.

Steve sighed, “Nat and I found out that The Winter Soldier is the one who killed Howard and Maria Stark”.

“What?? But I thought they died in a car accident,” Anna covered her mouth.

“We didn’t believe it too on the first place, but after we found more evidence in Siberia, we are certain it was The Winter Soldier who killed them. I told Tony along with the evidence we found, but …”

“He didn’t care, did he? The Winter Soldier, James Barnes, he still think they are the same man?”

“Yeah, he did. I tried to convince him otherwise. I mean, he already got that idea once, Bucky was brainwashed, you heard him on the dinner days ago,”

“But this is about his parents, Steve. You can’t just force him to understand it all at once. I wouldn’t expect he will accept it just like that. All this time he always thought that they were killed in an accident and he could live with that. But murdered? I’m surprised he didn’t try to kill you or even Bucky,”

“He tried, Anna, believe me,”

Anna sighed, “What are we supposed to do now?”

“I don’t know. I’m afraid Tony will do something reckless,”

“Hey, we know Tony, he is anything but reckless. He won’t do anything that could jeopardize the team. Give him more time,” Anna said. She saw Steve is still in pain because of the broken ribs.

“Sit down, you’ll hurt yourself,” Anna told him and Steve took the couch. Anna sat down beside him.

“How’s Bucky?”

“I’m afraid he’ll run again,” Steve told her.

“Have you talked to him?”

“I did. But I think at this point, he doesn’t want to listen to anyone.”

“I see. Any news from Nat?”

“They looked for him in the compound, but didn’t find him, he turns off his phone, we can’t reach him at all,” Steve shook his head.

“He’ll be back. Don’t worry. Tony can take care of himself,” Anna patted his back, “Hey, do you want me to talk to Barnes?”

Steve was considering the offer for a second before he said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I doing this the right way?  
> Tell me what you think, lovelies.  
> Thank you!


	50. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, look who’s back"

“What are you doing?” Anna was surprised to see Bucky is packing his stuff into his backpack when she entered his room.

“You should’ve knocked,” Bucky said coldly.

“I did, you’re not answering. Are you planning on running again?”

“What do you care, Anna?

“Hey, stop it, stop it,” Anna was holding his arm tightly, it stopped him from stuffing his clothes into his bag, “Listen to me. Only because Tony and Steve had a fight, it doesn’t mean you have to run and hide again. Tony won’t do anything reckless. We have all the evidence to prove you’re not guilty. If you run, everything we have done here will be useless

“But, what if it doesn’t end that way, Anna? What if after all of this chasing out for proves, it is still not enough?”

“No, … Barnes, listen. Steve won’t give up, none of us will give up.” her voice is breaking.

“Don’t give me false hope, Anna. I’ve had enough. If I have to live the rest of my life on the run, so be it. I deserve it,” Bucky pulled back his arm from Anna’s grip.

“No, you don’t, don’t ever say that. James, … is everything happened here means nothing to you? All of our effort to help you, … and Steve, he risked anything to save you. I truly believe that you would do the same for him. … What would he think if you run away? You both will lose each other, again. Think about it, … please. Stay...,” Anna said, she stared deeply on his ice-blue eyes.

Bucky sat down on his bed. He’s covering his face with his hands. Anna felt she already said everything to convince him to stay, so she decided to walk out from the room, but Bucky called her. When she turned around, Bucky is walking toward her and suddenly he hugged her tightly.

“Where have you been all my life?” Bucky muttered. Anna definitely couldn’t see it coming, she is too surprised for a moment before raising her arm to hug him back. Anna can feel some desperation from his touch.

Suddenly the door is open, Steve stood there, surprised by what he saw in front of him. Bucky released his hug from Anna.

“Steve … “ Bucky stared at him in shock.

“I … uh, wanted to ask both of you to dinner, but I see you’re busy,” Steve stormed off after that and Anna is chasing him but too late. He was already going down to the dining room.

Soon after, Anna and Bucky joined everyone for dinner. It’s a long day. Tony is still out there somewhere. Nat and Clint had no idea where else to look for him, so they decided to go home, and now … Steve. She could feel that he’s avoiding her during dinner. Bucky still sat beside him like he used to, but they didn’t talk much.

“Ms. Evans, Mr. Stark is expecting you in his apartment,” FRIDAY said. 

“Well, look who’s back,” Anna said and immediately left the dining room.

.

.

.

“Sir, you asked for me?”

“Ah yes, I did. Can you stitch this up?” Tony asked and showed her some open wound on his back and forehead.

“I thought Cap was the only one beaten up,” Anna smirked and walked approach him after she grabbed the first aid kit.

“Did he already tell you why?”

“Yeah, he did,” Anna started to stitch up the wound on his forehead.

“And? Don’t you have anything to say to me?”

“I thought you called me here because I am the only one who wouldn’t judge you right now considering the circumstances, Sir”

Tony said nothing but scoffs.

“Sir, if I may,... what the Soldier did to your parents was unimaginable. I wouldn’t even want to know how it feels like. I believe you have every rights to be upset, disappointed, angry, and maybe you feel betrayed by your own friends” Anna paused, “But, … I think it’s way better if you can take some time to think about the reason why Steve wasn’t telling you since the first time he knew, … or even the fact that the man who killed your parents was not James Barnes at all,” she added.

Before she started with the wound on his back, she said, “Please, don’t let vengeance consume you, Sir. It can make you lose all your common sense. It can break the team, but in the end, it can break you too and I don’t want that to happen”.

Tony looked at her in the eye and gave her a slight nod, “The stitches, please. It’s killing me,” he rolled his eyes. Anna smiled and continued to stitch his wound.

“It’s done. Do you need anything, Sir?”

“Eat with me, will you? I bought pizza,”

Anna chuckles, “That would be a great idea, Sir”.

After dinner, Anna told Tony that she will be back to work tomorrow. She had enough spare time and she thought maybe Tony would need something to distract his mind from Bucky, something to keep him busy.

“Finally I get my assistant back,” Tony said.

Anna chuckled then asked, “Would that be all, Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, Ms. Evans, you may leave,” Tony replied.

.

.

.

Back at her floor, she noticed that her door is open. She walked slowly and found Steve is sitting at her desk. Steve saw her and stood up right away.

“What are you doing here,” Anna asked.

“How’s Tony?”

“He’ll live for another day, and maybe he won’t kill you or Barnes soon,” Anna said and walked straight to her closet to prepare her work clothes for tomorrow.

“You’re going back to work?” Steve asked after he saw Anna pulled out her work dress.

“Why? Is there something wrong about it?”

“No, I just thought you are supposed to work again next Monday,”

“I’ve had enough spare time, Cap,” Anna said, she walked past Steve who was standing outside her closet.

Suddenly Steve grabbed her arm. Anna stared at him and Steve, with a familiar sadness all over his eyes, he said, “I’m sorry”.

“I saw you and Bucky and I thought…. I didn’t even know what to think exactly,” he added before loosen his grip on Anna’s arm and sat on the bed edge.

Anna sighed and she sat next to Steve.

“Say something, anything,” Steve said.

“What do you want me to say?”

“What are we exactly, Anna? Tell me and I will believe anything you said, and I won’t ask about it anymore,” Steve said.

“Steve... Don’t do this,” Anna said, she felt it’s getting harder to breathe around him this time.

“I need to know, Anna. Do I have the right to be jealous? Do I have the right to keep you close? Tell me, Anna. Do I have every right to call you mine?” Steve asked desperately.

Anna immediately stood up and walked a little further from her bed. She couldn’t look at him a little longer.

“You know very well that I can’t do this!”

“Give me a chance, Anna. I know there were men who gave you their promise to never hurt you and they broke it, badly. But I won’t hurt you. I won’t have the heart to do that,”

“You never know what the future holds and why can’t you just be happy with who we are right now? Why expect more?? Because as far as I can remember, you and I, we are going so well. Why ruin it now??”

“I’m not ruining it, Anna,” Steve paused and took a deep breath. He walked toward her and gently held both of her arms, “Look at me, please”.

Anna looked up and met his eyes, then he said, “Look me in the eye and tell me that I am nothing but a best friend for you, I’ll believe you. Like I said, I will never ask about this again,”

Anna stared at him, that sad blue-eyes that caught her attention from the very first time she met him. She could never escape from those eyes. She always felt that she could easily drown in it. 

“I … I can’t. Please leave,” Anna looked down, she’s holding back her tears.

“Anna…,” Steve sighed.

“Now. Please.” 

Steve said nothing and walked slowly to the door. Before closing it, he said, “If you said so”.

Anna lost her strength to stand and dropped herself on the floor. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and couldn’t hold her tears any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Good, bad, awful? ;)


	51. Malibu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could you expect after a fight between Iron Man and Captain America?

What could you expect after a fight between Iron Man and Captain America? Broken monitors, tables, and glasses shattered everywhere. It will take days to make the control room shiny and new again. So, the plan is the team will clean up that room today, the new stuffs will be arriving on Monday and Tony will help with the installation, so it will be fully operational again on Wednesday.

In the meantime, all meetings and talks about James Buchanan Barnes will be suspended until Tony wants to talk to Steve again.

Anna is being called to Tony’s apartment just before she headed down to his office. She walked in the apartment but Tony is nowhere on sight.

“Mr. Stark?”

“In here, Evans,” Tony called from his bedroom.

“Anything I can help, Sir?” Anna asked once she entered the bedroom.

“I need you to come with me to Malibu. I need to get out from here for a couple days and I need you there,” Tony explained.

“Why do you need me there, Sir?”

“Because I’m still running my business, Evans. I’m not going there for a vacation,” Tony rolled his eyes.

“But the control room?”

“They won’t need it anytime soon, besides if they’re having a meeting, they can have it somewhere else, there are plenty of rooms here.”

“Ookay. When do you want us to leave?”

“Immediately. How long can you pack up your things?”

“How long are we going to stay there?”

“Three, four days, maybe a week, a month. I don’t know. Just pack up as fast as you can. It’s not like you can’t buy more clothes there,” Tony said.

“Yes, Sir.” 

Anna immediately return to her room, grabbed her suitcase and any clothes that might be useful there. She packed for five days. Just like Tony said, she can buy some more if it’s not enough.

“Are you going somewhere?” Steve suddenly popped out at the door.

“You should’ve knocked,” Anna said, she was still putting her clothes into her suitcase.

“You’re not answering my question,”

“I’m going with Tony to Malibu,”

“Malibu? But why?”

“Because he’s my boss and I’m his assistant. He said he need me there, so like any assistant should do, I’ll go with him,” Anna explained.

Steve sighed and walked toward her, “I’m sorry about last night”.

“No, Steve. I don’t want to talk about it. Not now. I need to hurry,” Anna said.

“We should talk, Anna,”

“We will, but not now,”

“When will you come back?”

“I don’t know, it depends on Tony. I asked him, but he doesn’t know either,”

“I’ll be here when you do, then we’ll talk,”

“Yeah, okay,” Anna said then she dragged her suitcase out from the room.

“Leaving without saying goodbye?” Steve said.

Anna stopped her footsteps and without looking at him she said, “Goodbye, Cap,” then stormed off to the elevator.

.

.

.

Tony’s Malibu house is always so quiet but it seems that Tony love it so much because he built the house again after it was destroyed by The Mandarin. Anna loves the beaches here, well, she will never be able to say no to the sand and ocean. It calmed her, gave her a peace of mind. She also likes to explore underwater so much. She loves the idea to swim together with the fishes. She’ll get the chance to do that after these meetings ended. When Tony asked her to move all his meetings to the City of Angels, it wasn’t easy to explain it to the suppliers and Tony’s partners but she managed.

Tony could be a real workaholic when he wanted it. It distracted him from thinking about his parents whose killer is at his own tower right now. He tried so hard to grasp the fact that it was the Soldier and he never give a damn about his victims’ identity. He only did what he told to. 

While Anna, she did what she did best, being Tony’s assistant, accompanying him to every meeting, making one report after another, buying his lunch, and some place in LA wouldn’t miss any chance that Tony Stark is in their city, so they invited him to any occasion possible, it means that Anna should re-arrange Tony’s schedule all over again. She thought it was good for her, to keep herself busy. 

She doesn’t want to think too much about her feeling or Steve’s. It drives her crazy, makes her angry, but it comes with the pain too. Steve did try to call her, but she always hesitated to pick up. If she did, she would say she can’t talk because she’s too busy making reports or she would tell him to wait until they get back from Malibu which is still TBD.

The tower is not the same without Anna and Tony. Steve barely talk to anyone, he spent his days mostly at the gym or walking around the city for one whole day. Bucky rarely went outside his room. He often locked himself. Wanda tried to talk to him a couple times but still, he shut himself away. Once she read his mind, Wanda could only tell everyone that it was complicated.

But, still, whenever the mission called, they have to answer it. Everyone needed a little distraction from this mess. Steve, Sam, and Nat were off to mission with SHIELD, they said they needed some extra help. Bruce was being called to South Korea by Dr. Cho. Clint, Wanda and Vision were left to look after Bucky. Clint began to complain about the idea to babysit Bucky day after day but Wanda convinced him that everything happened here is nothing compared to the next step which is to prove to the world that James Barnes is not guilty for whatever the Winter Soldier has done. By that time, the team must assemble once again if they want to do this right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	52. Malibu pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can not lie to me, you know that.”

“It’s a quiet night, isn’t it?”

Anna turned her head to the owner of the voice and she saw Tony is leaning on the balcony door with a glass of his favorite drink.

“Yeah, it is,” Anna replied.

“Do you mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” Anna smiled.

It’s been ten days since they “ran off” from the tower. Anna didn’t see any sign if they will come back soon to NYC. Tony is still enjoying himself here, away from everyone.

“Ever wonder what is going on right now in New York?” Tony asked

“Sometimes, but I didn’t think too much about it,” Anna said.

“Are you being cold-hearted now, Evans?”

“Not really, something wrong?”

“You’ve ... changed. I can’t exactly tell you what it is but, ... something is different,”

“I’m the same person you recruited ten months ago, Sir,”

“You can not lie to me, you know that.”

Anna scoffs, “I’m not lying, Sir. I’m perfectly fine. Can we talk about something else?”

“Okay. Now tell me, how come you never had a boyfriend? Since I know you, I never saw you with someone,” Tony grinned.

Anna bursted into laughter, “What is it with you? Why suddenly you are so desperate to know about my personal life?”

“I’m just curious. C’mon Evans, tell me something, anything. You know everything about me, and I know only a little about you,”

Anna chuckled, “Which is true,” she paused, “Well, … I’m not even sure where to start. I don’t have a boyfriend because I choose to”.

“You can do better than that, Evans,” Tony smirked

Anna laughed and then she said, “I think it’s more because of I was so fed up with heartbreak, so I only think love as my curse, the one thing that only brings pain and suffering to my life. So I decided not to waste my time on another heartbreak. I have my amazing friends to keep me company, also I was too busy being SHIELD’s agent, and now I’m your assistant, that would explain a lot more why I don’t have a boyfriend,” she chuckled.

“Okay. So, … I guess Rogers won’t have any chance, huh?” Tony smirked.

“Here we go again,” Anna rolled her eyes.

“What? I’m just telling you what I saw. One more thing, it seemed you two were a little tense before we left,do you have something to say about that? Did he said ‘I Love You’? Because I certainly can imagine him doing that.”

“You’re interrupting my sat night, you know,” Anna said.

“There’s no one else here but you, kid, what do you want me to do?”

Anna sighed, “No, he didn’t say ‘I Love You’, but he said something else. I never thought he would say something like that and it was shocking, I wasn’t ready,” she paused, “I don’t know. … I never think of it again since we left or maybe I don’t want to, it’s just… it’s too complicated,” she added.

“See. It’s not that hard to talk to me,” Tony smiled, “Listen. I won’t say anything about that man. But… hear me out, I’m asking you to think about it... and make a decision. Something you won’t be sorry for, something that relieves you. I hate to see you like this, kid. If you have figure it out, we go back to New York,”

“What? How about you? I thought you want to spend some time away from everything happened in the tower lately,”

“Yeah. I did. But it won’t solve anything. Justice needs to be done,” Tony said then he stood up and walked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	53. They Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, how’s Malibu?”

Walking back to the tower has never been this hard. Anna went straight to her room once she and Tony arrived at the tower. She unpacked her luggage before bath. After she’s done, she greeted FRIDAY and soon the AI replied, “Good evening, Ms. Evans, is there anything I can do for you?”.

“How is everyone?”

“Dr. Banner is on his way back from South Korea. Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanoff were sent to a mission two days ago. Captain Rogers, Mr. Wilson, Ms. Maximoff, and Vision are still at the compound while Mr. Barnes is on his room right now. Should I tell them about your and Mr. Stark’s arrival?”

“No need, FRIDAY,” Anna replied quickly, “Take me to Barnes’ floor, will you?” she added before walking out to the elevator.

“Yes, Miss.”

Arrived at said floor, Anna walked slowly to Bucky’s room. She wasn’t so sure if this is a right thing to do, to talk to Bucky first before seeing Steve. The last thing she wanted is another misunderstanding with Steve.

She stood for a while in front of Bucky’s door, wondering if she should knock. But before she can act further, Bucky opened his door.

“Gosh, Anna, finally you’re back,” Bucky said happily and hugged her. Anna was surprised by his reaction but then she said, “I’m happy to see you too, James,” and she smiled.

“Never leave me like that again,” Bucky said.

“I won’t.”

Bucky let her go and asked her to come in. Anna followed him and they sat on the couch.

“How could you know I was standing outside?” Anna asked.

“I could even hear your footsteps the moment you walked out from the elevator.”

Anna chuckled, “You are a super soldier indeed”. Bucky laughed.

“You don’t look so well,” Anna said again after taking a closer look to him. He seems exhausted and there’s a slightly dark circle around his eyes.

“Yeah, what can I say, I don’t sleep well at night” Bucky scoffed, “I thought you won’t come back anytime soon” he added.

“Tony didn’t know how long it will take to take care of his business matter. We came back as soon as everything was done,” Anna explained.

“Or you both just needed some time away from here,” Bucky smiled and Anna was a little bit surprised to hear that.

“Steve told me everything, Anna,” Bucky said.

“Ah, of course he did,” Anna smiled.

“I’m sorry for what happened between you two.”

“You don’t have to, James. I always knew that it would happen one day. I thought I was ready, but it turned out the other way around,” Anna scoffed.

“You haven’t talk to him, have you?”

Anna shook her head. Bucky just stared at her, he realized that maybe Anna didn’t want to talk about this. Not now, not before she met Steve.

“So, how’s Malibu?”

“C’mon, let’s eat something and I’ll tell you everything about it,” Anna said.

.

.

.

“So you went to the beach almost every day?” Bucky asked.

“Yep,” Anna grinned.

“No wonder you look so … tanned,” Bucky said and they both laughed.

“Oh, and there were so many restaurants with the ocean view. I tried maybe like ten restaurants and they were so good, the food was satisfying, the service was great, and the view, nothing can beat the ocean,” Anna told him enthusiastically.

Suddenly the elevator door was opened. The team was back from the compound. Wanda saw Anna first and she immediately ran toward her.

“Oh my God, it’s so good to see you. Why didn’t you tell us that you were back?” Wanda said after she hugged Anna.

“Surprise,” Anna grinned.

“Welcome home, Miss Evans,” Vision said.

“Thank you, Vision,” Anna smiled.

“Anything for me from Malibu?” Sam asked.

“Unfortunately I brought you nothing, Sam. But I still have some pizza here for all of you,” Anna grinned.

“This is why I love you, Anna,” Sam said and everyone laughed.

Anna’s eyes met Steve’s. It’s a little awkward for them to see each other again after the last time they talked. Instead a hug like usual, she gave him a smile and Steve returned it.

“I’m gonna eat this in my room,” Sam said then he grabbed his pizza box, “Barnes, you come with me,” he added and Bucky stood up from his seat. Bucky knew so well it was Sam’s signal to leave Anna and Steve alone.

“Hey, I still want to talk to him,” Anna protested.

“Talk to someone else, Anna. Good night everyone,” Sam said before walking into the elevator, followed by Bucky.

“I’m going upstairs with Vis,” Wanda said, “Bye Steve. Bye Anna,” she added and walked upstairs to the common room.

Steve looked at Anna and said, “They know something, huh?”

Anna gave him a thin smile and nodded.

“Do I get my own pizza?” Steve asked.

“Yes, right here. Pepperoni pizza with extra cheese,” Anna said and handed him one box of pizza.

“Thank you,” Steve smiled.

After a minute of silence, Steve said to Anna, “I’m happy to see you here again”.

“Yeah, it's good to be back,” Anna smiled

“Any interesting stories from Malibu?”

“Well, it’s all about sand, beach, ocean, seafood, things like that. I tried to surf once, didn’t end well,” Anna chuckled and Steve smiled.

“Uh, Steve, about that night, …”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa ;)
> 
> What do you think she'll say?  
> Any thoughts about the story so far?


	54. Sign Of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, do I get my best girl back?”

“I’m sorry for the way I reacted. I was shocked by everything you said. I thought I could see it coming but it seemed that I wasn’t ready at all,” Anna paused and sighed, “You know my stories very well, Steve. I was never good on being in a relationship and I was terrible on dealing with breakups. I’m … scared, … I can’t risk losing you only because of a stupid breakup, not that I expect it to happen, but that’s the worst scenario I will never be able to face and I probably won’t forgive myself afterward,” Anna added.

Steve sighed but then he held Anna’s hand, “You don’t have to say anything anymore, Anna. You were right. I shouldn’t have rushed you because like you said we were … okay. I shouldn’t have talked about it on the first place. I’m sorry,” he added.

“No, Steve. I am glad that you asked … about us. Because I know I would never have the courage to ask you the same thing. I mean, … I’m me, and you … you are the famous Captain America, what can I expect,” Anna chuckled, “But …. I’m afraid that I still don’t have the right answer of your question. I still consider you as a friend..., uh, no, best friend. But it doesn’t mean that I don’t want to take this relationship to another level. I want to. But … “

“Hey, hey, breathe,” Steve said and Anna let out a long sigh, “You don’t have to explain anything, Anna. I get it. I won’t rush you anymore, okay? How about … we just take it slow from now on? Nothing should ever change. Let’s just see where will this lead us to and then we’ll talk again. What do you say?” Steve smiled.

“Yeah. I love that,” Anna smiled in relieved, “Thank you for your understanding, Steve,” she said and tighten her grip on his hand.

“So, do I get my best girl back?”

“I thought your best girl is Peggy,” Anna raised her eyebrow.

“You both are … the most amazing women I ever know. She holds my past, you are my present, and hopefully my future,” he said and he kissed Anna’s hand.

Anna smiled and said, “You know I was just teasing you, right?” she grinned.

“I’m trying to be romantic here, Anna,” Steve protested and Anna laughed.

“I really miss that laugh,” Steve said.

“I was only gone for ten days, Steve,” Anna replied.

“Seemed like forever, you know.” 

Anna chuckled then she said, “Uh, was there any discussion about Barnes?”

“Yeah, … we thought if we want to put him on trial, we might ask SHIELD’s help. No one can know he lived here this whole time. SHIELD can arrange some cover up stories about that,”

“Yeah, they can do that,”

“Did Tony said anything?”

“No. He didn’t want to talk about it. But he did say that justice must be done. I’m not really sure what it meant. But, Steve, I’m asking you to be patient with him. You know he can be very stubborn and sarcastic, but you need to do this together, all of you. For Barnes,” Anna said.

“Yeah. I’ll try my best,” Steve smiled. He stared at her for a while before he said, “He’s lucky to have you here, you know. He missed you too. I heard him calling out your name in his sleep several times.“

“Yeah, I didn’t get the chance to say goodbye before I left. My fault,” Anna paused, “But, I think he’s luckier to have you as a best friend. I just did what I thought was necessary,” she smiled.

“You really never take any credit for all the kindness you’ve done, huh?” Steve smirked.

Anna laughed, “I’m not an angel, Steve. I’m not that good.”

“If you said so,” Steve smiled then he asked, “Hey, are you tired?”

“Not really, why?” Anna replied.

“C’mon, let’s go to the rooftop. I want every detail on your ten days trip and you can help me eat this pizza.” 

“Okay,” Anna smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the kudos!  
> Let me know what you think :)  
> -xoxo-


	55. The Morning After

“So, do you think he will listen?” Steve asked.

“It’s time for you guys to talk, Steve. He should be out in any minutes now,” Anna replied.

They both were in Tony’s apartment because Anna encouraged Steve to talk to Tony as soon as possible. It’s morning and Tony was preparing to go to work, Anna thought this should be a right time for them to have a conversation about Bucky.

Tony was quite surprised to see Steve in his living room, but he knew what this was all for.

“Evans, put this in my desk, please. I’ll look at it as soon as I’m done here,” Tony said and handed a folder to Anna, but he kept his eyes locked on Steve.

“Yes, Sir,” she replied then turned to Steve and whispered, “Be nice,” before heading to the elevator. Anna really hope they won’t break anything this time. The renovation cost for the control room was too big and it wasn’t even done yet because Tony haven’t got the time to reinstall everything.

After Anna put the folder on Tony’s desk, she decided to go to the dining room. She thought maybe she could make something for the team’s breakfast. 

“FRIDAY, please let me know if Mr. Stark is heading for the office,” Anna said.

“Yes, Miss,” FRIDAY replied.

At the dining room, she opened the cabinet, scanning for something easy to made.  _ A toast will do, maybe with a sunny side up egg.  _ Anna smiled.

Anna was almost done when the elevator opened and Nat was walking out from it along with Clint.

“I thought you’re still on Malibu,” Nat said.

“Hi, Nat. Hi, Clint. I came back yesterday. Breakfast?”

“Please,” Clint said and they both sat at the table.

“Mission went well?” Anna asked while placing a toast and the egg on a plate for both of them.

“Yeah. Hey, I met your friend, Johnson and Simmons. They can’t stop talking about you,” Nat said.

“Really? How are they?”

“They’re fine, they miss you a lot,” Nat smiled.

“Aww. I miss them too.”

“How about Cap?” Clint asked.

Anna chuckled, “What about him?”

Nat raised her eyebrow and Anna knew it’s her signal for her to answer the question immediately.

“We talked,” Anna replied.

“And?” Nat asked again.

“We cleared things up, … we’re good,”

“So you’re with him now?” Clint grinned.

“No, not like that. Not yet, maybe. I don’t know. We agreed to let it all flow, just see what the future holds for us. Yeah, something like that,” Anna replied

“And he’s okay with that?” Nat asked.

“He was the one who suggested it, Nat. What do you expect him to do? … Ugh, you know what, stop talking about it. Just eat your breakfast,” Anna replied, “FRIDAY, please tell everyone that breakfast is ready,”

“Yes, Miss. Also I would like to inform you that Mr. Stark is on his way to the office right now, Miss,” FRIDAY said.

“Thank you, FRIDAY. Tell him I’ll be right there,” Anna grabbed her purse and said, “Bye you two,” then she walked toward the elevator.

“I thought Steve was going to be more persistent than that,” Nat said to Clint who was enjoying his breakfast a little bit too much.

“Stop eating like that,” Nat said again and slapped him on the back of his head.

“What? I’m hungry. Beside, they’re both are grown adults, they know what to do, Nat. Don’t worry about them,” Clint said.

.

.

.

“Evans, tell everyone that we’re gonna have a meeting at 9 tonight. Is the control room ready yet?” Tony asked.

“Uh, you haven’t install any program, Sir, but the room itself is ready to use,” Anna replied.

“Okay. That will do. I’ll install everything right after the meeting.”

Anna nodded.

“Sir, if I may ask, are you and Captain Rogers okay now?”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Tony answered. But Anna could sense there was a hesitation in his voice. It is a good thing though, they really talked without breaking anything. 

“Should I tell Mr. Barnes to join the meeting?”

“Yeah, he’s coming,” Tony answered.

Anna nodded again and asked him, “Can I debrief you for today’s schedule, Sir?”

“Yes, please.”

“Photo shoot for TIME Magazine at 10 am. It will take place on Time Inc. Headquarters. After that, the interview and another photo shoot for FORBES at 2 pm, we’ll use the meeting room below for that. Where do you want to have lunch, Sir? I can make a reservation first,” Anna said.

“There’s a steakhouse near TIME, right? Let’s eat there,”

“Okay, Sir. I’ll tell Happy to get the car ready.”

“Uh, no need, Evans. I’ll drive. You’re coming with me.”

“But, Sir, …”

“No ‘but’ Evans,  you’re coming with me or I’ll cancel all my appointments for today.”

_ I wonder if he’s really an adult.  _ “Okay, Sir, what time do you want us to leave?”

“10am,” Tony grinned.

Anna sighed, “As you wish, Sir”. Then she called the TIME office right after that to inform them and apologize because the billionaire will be late for the photo shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Any thoughts? Let me know -xoxo-


	56. Clint being Clint

After the interview and photoshoot with Forbes was done, Tony decided to immediately install every program needed for the control room to be fully operated. Anna went back to her room to get some rest for a while before replying the incoming emails from someTV network, magazine, and a radio, all was requesting an interview or photoshoot or both with the team member, most of it were for Steve and Tony.

30 minutes later, Anna went up to the common room with her tablet. The whole team except Tony went to the compound, so she thought she will be able to work alone in the common room. But apparently, she got a company. When the elevator door opened, she saw Bucky is sitting on the couch, watching an old movie. 

Anna walked to the couch and sit next to him.

“Hi. I didn’t think I would find you here,” Anna said.

“Yeah, I got bored,” Bucky replied.

“I see. You got my message?”

“About the meeting? Yeah, I got it. Will you be there?”

“I don’t know. Maybe not. I think the less I know the better so if I got kidnapped, I won’t spill anything,” Anna chuckled.

“That is not a nice thing to say, doll,” Bucky warned her.

“Sorry. That was the first thing that popped out in my mind. The point is, I don’t want to mess anything up. Finally you get your chance to be free, and I won’t forgive myself if I do something that might take that chance from you,” Anna said.

“Yeah, I get it, Anna,” Bucky smiled.

“I’ll let you go back to your movie now, James. I’ll be sitting here in silence and do my job” Anna grinned.

Bucky chuckled, “Okay”.

The movie ended an hour and fifteen minutes later. Anna only saw the movie ending after she was done with the emails.

“The movie didn’t bother you at all, huh?” Bucky asked after he watched Anna replying all those emails and she was so focused on her tablet and didn’t turn her head to the TV, not even once.

Anna laughed, “I was trained to not easily distracted, James. You above all people should know better”.

“Yeah, but it was a great movie. I’m surprised that you’re not interested at all.”

“Hey, I watched that movie before a couple time. So I already know the story,” Anna smiled.

“But it was so good, Anna,” Bucky squealed.

Anna laughed, “We can watch it together again someday”.

Bucky chuckled, “Yeah, sure. … Gosh, I really can’t wait to go outside,”.

“Soon, James. Soon,” Anna smiled and patted his back.

“I heard about this Broadway show everyone talked about. Hamilton? I really want to see it someday,” Bucky said.

“Ah, yes. I’ve seen it twice, but I don’t mind to see it again. It  is a great show. I’ll go with you if you want,” Anna smiled.

“That will be great, Anna,” Bucky smiled too.

“I’m going out to buy dinner, any special request?” Anna asked.

“I’ll eat anything you give me,” Bucky smiled.

Anna laughed, “Okay big boy. Whatever you say”.

Anna thought it would be great to surprise the team with Japanese dishes for dinner. So she called one of the best Japanese restaurant near the tower and requested a delivery for various menus.

“Miss Evans, Captain Rogers and the others are on their way back,” FRIDAY told Anna.

_ Right on time.  _ “Thank you, FRIDAY,” Anna replied.

.

.

.

When the team arrived, the dinner was already served in the dining table. They thanked Anna for choosing something different this time. Soon after, Tony joined them too. This was the first time they all had dinner together since Steve and Tony had a fight. It was an awkward situation at first, but Sam and Clint saved the day with their endless jokes. No matter how serious Tony could be, he couldn’t refuse to smile.

“We should eat this more often. It’s healthier than pizza, don’t you guys think?” Sam said.

“I bet if there’s a pizza delivery after this, you won’t be able to refuse it,” Nat smirked.

“If you tell me not to eat it then I won’t, you know I’ll do anything for you, right,” Sam teased Nat and everyone was laughing.

“That was very smooth, Sam. It will be nice if you can teach Steve some skill. I bet Anna can’t say no to him anymore” Clint said.

“Ooooh, drop the mic, Clint, drop the mic!” Sam encouraged him. Clint looked satisfied because everyone was agree with him.

“Oh, c’mon guys,” Steve raised his voice while everyone was still cheering at him. Anna was smiling wide and blushing a little.

"I still don't get it why Anna haven't said yes to him, it's not like he propose her," Clint said again.

"Oh, cut it off, Clint, it's none of your business," Anna said calmly.

"Maybe Steve should go back on ice and wait for another 70 years," Nat said and everyone's laughing again.  Steve just sighed and smiled. He couldn't say anything, just like Anna.

“Okay, okay, party’s over. If you guys done eating, let’s fast forward this meeting, the sooner we begin the sooner we end it,” Tony cut them, “Evans, are you coming?”

“Uh, I don’t think I need to, Sir. I’ll be in my room after I clean this up, just in case you need me,” Anna answered and Tony nodded.

Steve looked at her and said, “You should be up there too, you know, with us,”.

“The less I know the better, Steve. Believe me,” Anna smiled.

Steve sighed, “Okay. If you said so,” then he walked to the elevator with Bucky and the others, leaving Anna alone in the dining room. Anna turned on the music player in her phone, just to accompany her through the silence. Big decision was about to be made up there. She really wished the Avengers would come out with their best plan to free Bucky and clear his name once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Let me know -xoxo-


	57. After The Meeting

It’s been three hours and there was no sign the meeting has ended. Anna was anxious. She knew this won’t be easy for the team. To be honest, they never expected that they managed to hide Bucky’s presence in the tower until now. SHIELD, especially Fury, never suspected that Tony was hiding something and General Ross who had decided never to come to the tower again clearly didn’t know anything at all. 

“FRIDAY, is everything okay up there? Just curious,” Anna asked.

“Everything is alright, Miss. Nothing to be concerned about,” FRIDAY replied and Anna sighed in relieve.

Around twenty minutes later, she was reading a book on a couch in front of her room when Steve walked out from the elevator. Anna put down her book and walked toward him. Steve seemed troubled at that time.

“Hey, how was it?”

“We have a plan. It seems the best we’ve got,”

“Do I need to know the details?”

“Uuh, I don’t think you need to know anything right now. Just like you said, it’s better this way,” Steve smiled.

“How’s Bucky?”

“He was okay. He agreed to what we’re going to do. He just want to get out from here immediately.”

“Yeah, I know. He said that before,” Anna paused and looked at Steve, “Will you gonna be okay?”

Steve sighed.

“Come, sit down,” Anna took his hand and they both sat on the couch.

“I don’t know. There are still a lot of things we need to do. Even though we came up with the best plan we could think of, it seems there’s so many things could go wrong with it. You already know that we need to get him on trial, but who can control the judge’s decision?”

Anna held his hand, “I believe you all made a decision based on how strong the evidence you’ve gathered and how likely this plan will work. I believe that this is not a reckless move at all. You just need to put your faith on them. One step at a time, Steve. We’ll get through this. Together,”.

Steve looked at her and smiled, “Not a day goes by without me being thankful that you are here, Anna,”

Anna smiled, “Glad I can help, Cap,”.

“You’ve done much more than that,” Steve paused. He stared at her and he thought that everything about her is beautiful. His eyes traveled down from Anna’s eyes to her red lips, something that kept him distracted lately. Steve’s heart was suddenly beating too fast right now, he tighten his grip on her hands, too afraid to lose control and he said, “Damn it! You have no idea what I want to do with you right now, Anna,”.

Anna was too surprised by his words, she could feel her cheeks were burning and there was a strange feeling rushing in and it caused her to shiver. She was sure she could hear her own heartbeat. 

“Slow down there, tiger. I’m not going anywhere, … but Bucky, he need you more than ever. Let’s just focus on him, shall we?” Anna smiled.

“I can do both,” Steve teased her and she laughed.

“Yeah, I believe you can,” she said.

Steve chuckled, but then he said, “I’m sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable,”.

“No, Steve. I… I don’t feel uncomfortable at all,” Anna smiled.

“Well, I should probably get back, let you have some rest,” Steve stood up, followed by Anna.

“Yeah, I still have to work tomorrow,” Anna said.

“Good night, Anna,” Steve smiled and gently kissed her hand.

Anna chuckled, “Good night, Steve,”.

They walked together toward the elevator. Steve walked in but just before the door fully closed, he held the door with his hand, caused it to open again.

“Breakfast with me tomorrow?” Steve asked.

“Sure, I’d love to,” Anna smiled.

“See you later then,” Steve replied and the elevator took him up to his floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? I feel like this story is coming closer to its end.  
> Keep reading, lovelies -xoxo-


	58. Something We Never Want To Say

“Anna … ,” Steve whispered, “Wake up, sleepyhead,”.

She groaned, “What is it?”

“You owe me a breakfast,” Steve said.

“Ugh, five more minutes, Steve,”

“No, you gotta get up, now,” he pulled her blanket and Anna protested, it made him laugh.

“C’mon, let’s have breakfast outside. I miss walking around with you,” Steve said.

Anna finally opened her eyes and she saw Steve was staring at her.  _ Who can’t resist those eyes.  _ Anna chuckled because of that thought then she said, “Okay, okay, let me get ready first,”. Then she stood up and headed to the bathroom.

.

.

.

“Stop doing that!” Anna’s cheeks were blushing red when she found out Steve was staring at her.

“What did I do?” Steve chuckled.

“You were staring at me! I’m trying to eat here,” Anna wiped her mouth.

“I can’t resist,” Steve replied and he smiled.

“Well, well, who knows the patriotic Captain America can be such a teaser? Did you learn it from James?” Anna raised her eyebrow.

Steve chuckled, “I did not,”.

“Stop staring at me then. Finish up your meal, I still have to go to work, Steve.”

“Why don’t you take a day off? We can visit some places new. When was the last time we did it? As far as I can remember it was when we visited central park and the museum,”

“I know. I want to, Steve. But I can’t. Tony has a lot of meetings today. I can’t leave him,” Anna paused and thinking for a while, “But, I think I can take a day off on Thursday,” she grinned.

“Thursday it is,” Steve replied.

“Okay,” Anna smiled.

.

.

.

“Evans, I need you in the control room, now,” Tony said through the phone from Anna’s tablet. It was almost 6pm and Anna was on her way to preparing dinner. But apparently it will have to wait.

“Yes, Sir,” Anna replied.

She immediately left her room and took the elevator up. Once she reached the control room, she saw Fury was there too.

“Director,” Anna said walking into the room, “I didn’t thought I’ll meet you here,” she added.

“Evans, please sit down,” Tony said. He looked way too serious and Anna wondered what this was all about.

“I bet you already know that we have this so called plan for Barnes. I told your Director everything and he said that he would love to help us,” Tony said and Anna saw Fury raised his eyebrows. Tony was being way too dramatic.

“But,” Tony paused, “He’ll do it under one condition … “

“I need you to go back to SHIELD, Evans,” Fury said.

“For the safety reasons only. Not that I don’t like you being here,” Tony added.

Anna was shocked, but then she asked, “But why? I can do more here instead being on the HQ,”.

“I need to get you away from here, so no one can trace you back to Barnes. We can come up with dozens of scenario, but I must take you back. You can not be involved with any matters related to the Avengers from now on,” Fury explained.

Anna lost her words. Fury got his point, it was the same reason she wasn’t coming to the meeting last night. The last thing she wanted was to ruin their plan and she’ll do whatever it takes, no matter how least significant it is, to secure a freedom for Bucky.

“But, … “ Anna cleared her throat, “When this is all over, can I go back here? With your permission of course,” she said looking at Tony.

“I’ll pick you up myself, Evans,” Tony replied. Anna gave him a thin smile.

“When do you need me back on HQ, Sir?” Anna asked Fury.

“We’ll leave in thirty minutes. Go pack up your things. Make sure you leave nothing behind” Fury replied.

“Wha…,” Anna couldn’t say anything anymore. This was so sudden. She wouldn’t get the chance to say goodbye, _and Steve … , James …_ _how am I supposed to tell them??_

“Is there a problem, Evans?” Fury asked.

“No, Sir. I’ll pack as fast as I can,” Anna said and she left them both, heading to her room.

“FRIDAY, please tell Captain Rogers and Sgt. Barnes to meet me in my room,” Anna said after she went into the elevator.

Steve and Bucky walked in and surprised that Anna was packing up her things.

“What is this, Anna? What are you doing?” Steve asked.

“Fury,” Anna sighed, “He agreed to help, but I must return to SHIELD immediately. But I’ll be back, when this is all over,” she added. Both of the soldiers realized that Tony must’ve invited Fury to talked about Bucky, just like they’ve planned. One thing they didn’t see coming was this Fury’s ridiculous request.

“But why?” Bucky asked.

“Whatever your plan is and whatever the scenarios SHIELD can make, I can’t be involved. It’s safer this way, for everyone,” Anna forced a smile on her face.

Steve and Bucky exchanged looks. This is all happened too fast.

“Do you have to leave now?” Steve held her hand and stared at her.

“Yes, sadly I have. I’m sorry but there’s nothing I can do about this. I hate to leave, but I believe that you both know me very well and why I agree with Fury on this,” Anna replied. She turned her head to Bucky and he seemed upset. Anna released Steve hand and walked toward Bucky.

“James,” Anna said and placed her palm gently on his cheek, “ … Please put your trust on this team, okay? I’m sorry I can’t be around for a while, but we’ll see each other again, as soon as we could,”. Bucky reached for her hand and held it tightly.

“Take care of yourself, Anna,” Bucky said, his voice was trembling.

“I will. You’ll do the same, James. Promise?”

“I promise,” Bucky replied, “Excuse me,” suddenly he stormed off the room.

“James … “ Anna wanted to chase him but Steve held her hand.

“Let him go, Anna. He’ll be fine,” Steve said, “C’mon, I’ll help you pack,” he added and Anna nodded. After they were done, Anna was scanning the room once again to make sure she left nothing behind. She felt her tears were gathered in the corner of her eyes.

“I’ll miss you, Steve.”

“C ‘mere,” Steve hugged her tightly and Anna started to sob.

“Promise me you’ll do this right,” Anna said.

“I promise,” Steve said. He closed his eyes to feel every inch of her body against him and her heartbeat, gosh, how he will miss it, “I’ll make sure you’ll come back here, your place is here, Anna. Beside, … you owe me a date, you know,” he added.

Anna chuckled a little and she nodded.

“I’ll miss you too, Anna,” he said.

After a while, Steve let her go, and they both walked to the elevator. Both steps were heavy like never before. 

“Please tell everyone I’m sorry to leave without any notice,” Anna said.

“They’ll understand,” Steve replied.

Anna reached for the up button and press it. Soon after the elevator arrived. She looked at Steve once again. Steve never expected it but Anna place a soft kiss on his right cheek, then she walked into the elevator.

“You have to return it someday,” Anna said with a sad smile.

“I’ll keep it safe,” Steve smiled. The elevator door were closing, her tears started to roll down her face as the elevator went up and the last thing she saw was Steve waving his hand to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!  
> What do you think, lovelies?  
> Ooooh, I hope I do this right. Let me know what you think.  
> I'm going to post one more chapter as soon as I can.  
> -xoxo-


	59. Everything Falls Into Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, lovelies! The end.  
> I can't believe it. The first time I started this story I didn't even know how it was gonna end. But here we are.  
> Happy reading!

_ Five months later ... _

“... NOT GUILTY!”

Once the jury has stated their decision, everyone inside and outside the courtroom were causing an uproar. They were clapping their hands and cheering. Steve sighed in the utmost relieve. Nat and Sam hugged him. Finally their hard work for the last several months was paid off.

James Buchanan Barnes is now a free man, cleared of all charges.

Bucky walked toward them and Steve immediately hugged him. They walked out the courtroom together, their hand on each other shoulder. The camera sound from the press never stopped. This is a big news for them obviously, no one want to miss it. 

Once they stood together outside, the crowd cheered louder and clapped even harder for them. For Bucky. They both are waving to the crowd, celebrating the beginning of a new life ahead.

One particular young woman was staring at them; satisfied, relieved, proud, … gosh, she was too overwhelming by those feelings. She put her happiest smile on her face and clapping her hands along with the crowd. 

Somehow, with just one look, Steve was able to spot and recognize her instantly, although she was standing with such a massive crowd. He was shocked at first but then he smiled, he’s so happy to see her again, especially today. She looked beautiful, as always, with the sweetest smile Steve always love to see. 

He whispered on Bucky’s ear so he turn his head to that woman too. His jaw dropped at first, but then he smiled and nodded, a sign of his gratitude to whatever she has done to bring him up to this moment. 

The three of them know, someday, not too long from now, they’re gonna be reunited once again, and they really look forward to that.

.

.

.

Tony gathered everyone, five days after Bucky’s trial ended, to have a small celebration. Thor was there too, he came back a week ago. Thanks to Heimdall, Thor was updated with whatever happened lately, that’s why he decided to come, he thought maybe his friends need a moral support through such a difficult times.

“Okay. I think it’s time to have a toast. Guys, … c’mon, come closer,” Tony said, he was standing in the middle of the common room.

“Ah, before I forget… I invited someone else. The more the merrier, right?” Tony grinned, “FRIDAY, whenever you’re ready,” Tony said to the AI.

The elevator raised up and when it reached the common room, the door opened. A woman in blue cocktail dress was stepping out from the elevator. Everyone, especially Steve, was so surprised. 

It’s Anna. She’s back.

The team rushed to hug her one by one, telling her how much they missed her, some teased her for not saying goodbye the day she left. 

“I’m happy to see you again, Anna,” Bucky said and gave her a warm hug, “Thank you for everything you’ve done,” he whispered.

“Thank you for trusting us, James,” Anna said happily.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough, don’t ruin the lady’s look, she dressed up to impress someone here, you know,” Tony said.

“I’m not here to impress anybody, Sir,” Anna said after Bucky released his grip on her. 

Then she turn her head to Steve, he was still standing straight on his feet, but his eyes were following her from the moment she stepped in the room. He approached her slowly, “I can’t believe you’re here,” he smiled, caressing her cheek gently.

“I’m here now,” Anna smiled widely.

Suddenly Steve hugged her tightly and Anna hugged him back. Everyone was clapping their hands, Clint and Sam were whistling for them. But for Steve and Anna, the world around them were fading, they were right where they belong, on each other’s arm, something they have missed so dearly the last few months.

Steve released Anna after a while. Then Tony said they should go to the dining room because the dinner was served already. Tony had asked his chefs to prepare an extravagant dinner, special for tonight.

“Now we can have a toast,” Tony paused before he said, “To Barnes, congratulation on your new life. I’ve been thinking, … why don’t you join us, huh? Be an Avengers just like us. You already lived here for a quite some time, so I thought that wouldn’t be a big problem for you, ” Tony grinned.

Bucky’s jaw dropped, “I… “ he cleared his throat, “That would be an honor,” Bucky smiled and everyone was clapping their hand, welcoming him to the team.

“And, one more thing, I would like to welcome our assistant back. Evans, let’s hope this time you’ll stay for good and I don’t have to send you back to SHIELD again,” Tony said followed by his friends’ laughter.

“Thank you, Sir,” Anna smiled widely.

“Okay, let’s eat!”

.

.

.

Steve took Anna to the rooftop after dinner. It was becoming their favorite place in the tower.

“I can’t believe it! We did it!” Anna said.

Steve laughed on her reaction, “It’s still hard to believe, isn’t it?”

Anna nodded, “I still remember how afraid I was when James talk to me the first time,” she laughed and shook her head.

Steve chuckled, “Are you staying here tonight?”

“Yep. I already brought my things. Tony picked me up earlier this afternoon. I was surprised to see him. He came without any notice,” Anna replied.

“You know Tony,” Steve said.

“Yeah. Gosh! I’m so happy to be back!” Anna was giggling, she couldn’t believe that the worst was over. Steve got his best friend back and Bucky earned his freedom.

“C’mere,” Steve reached for her hand and hugged her, “I won’t let you go again, Anna.”

“I’m here, Steve,” she smiled.

Steve loosen his grip a bit, his hand was reaching for her chin and he pulled it gently so their eyes met. Steve didn’t wait any longer to plant a kiss on her lips. Anna could feel that her heart was beating too fast it might explode. But she didn’t resist. This was the right time, this is when everything falls into place. She couldn’t lie to herself anymore. This man, who was standing with her and kissing her, hell yes, she want to be with him.

The kiss was gentle, not rushed, it was full of love instead of lust. They both knew how long they have waited for this moment and they wanted to make every second count.

“I love you, Anna Evans.”

Anna smiled and replied, “I love you too, Steven Rogers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... What do you think?  
> I hope I'm not disappointing you, my lovely readers.  
> Please left any comment before you leave, and if there's any request for another story .... or maybe part 2...., feel free to let me know :)  
> I can't thank you enough for reading my very first fanfic. Stay lovely, stay fabulous! I love you so much -xoxo-


End file.
